El Principe Juguetón
by USAKOSERENITYETERNAL
Summary: Los Príncipes fueron criados por un hombre muy severo quien les enseño que el amor no existe...especialmente en el de amar a una sola mujer. Educados para nunca tener a una compañera de vida, estos hombres haran todo lo posible por cumplir con las expectativas del desaparecido Rey Armand y nunca se enamoraran. Arriesgarse... El Embajador Real, El Príncipe Darien, no está en búsqued
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISSERENAA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MICHELLE M. PILLOW EL LIBRO SE TITULA El PRINCIPE JUGUETÓN DE LA SERIE LOS SEÑORES DE VAR. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISSERENAA.**

**El Principe juguetón**

**(The playful prince)**

_**capitulo beteado por Stephania Cardozo**_

**.**

_**"Un hombre no puede someterse a una mujer y seguir llamándose a sí mismo hombre." — Rey Armando de Var.**_

**L**os Príncipes fueron criados por un hombre muy severo quien les enseño que el amor no existe...especialmente en el de amar a una sola mujer. Educados para nunca tener a una compañera de vida, estos hombres harán todo lo posible por cumplir con las expectativas del desaparecido Rey Armando y nunca se enamoraran.

**Arriesgarse... **El Embajador Real, El Príncipe Darien, no está en búsqueda de una relación seria. De hecho esta satisfecho con solo divertirse, nunca toma nada en serio excepto su trabajo. sin embargo, cuando la Dra. Serena Tsukino es enviada al palacio para realizar una pruebas de unas armas biológicas, parece que no puede permanecer lejos de ella.

**O no hacerlo ... **Serena Tsukino justo acaba de terminar su ultimo trabajo y esta a punto de tomar una vacaciones que tanto necesita. Pero cuando la Agencia de Inteligencia Humana detiene su nave y la obliga a que sea líder de un equipo en algún remoto planeta, ella sabe que por su propio bien es mejor que no lo rechace. Como siempre siendo una profesional, sabe que esta ahí para hacer su trabajo no importa cual sea, actuara como una profesional Al encontrarse con el Príncipe Darien, su cuerpo es presionado contra otra mujer en los salones del Palacio, Serena sabe que no es hombre para ella. El Embajador es demasiado insoportable y demasiado sexy. Luchando contra su deseo, Serena intenta hacer su trabajo mientras intenta no ceder ante el inquieto Príncipe Var...

**Capítulo 1**

**Serena Tsukino**, una importante científica, abrió la boca. El Corazon le latía furiosamente en el pecho, golpeando con tanta fuerza que le hacía eco en los oídos. Por un momento, no pudo emitir sonido alguno mientras mantenía los ojos fijos al frente. Hubo una dramática pausa y todo a su alrededor estaba completamente en silencio. De repente, la música terrestre del siglo veinte subió y su cuerpo desnudo se puso en movimiento. Cantando la melodía en el frasco de enjuague bucal convertido en micrófono con su espejo como audiencia. Después de unos cuantos compases, dejó caer el enjuague bucal y bailó y cantó alrededor de la cabina metálica. Lanzando sus brazos al aire, salvaje y despreocupadamente, mientras se vestía lentamente.

La nave en la que estaba, pertenecía a la Comisión de Ciencia Exploratoria. La ESC1 contrataba personal y científicos independientes para las grandes corporaciones, mayormente contratando trabajo ecológico con las empresas mineras y grupos ambientalistas ricos. La nave había estado viajando a través del profundo espacio durante semanas y justo ahora estaban alcanzando el borde exterior del cuadrante Y. A Serena, realmente no le importaba dónde se encontraban. Su ultimo trabajo, probando compuestos minerales, catorce mil pies por debajo de la superficie de hielo de Sintaz, había sido un gran éxito. Con los bonos que la empresa de perforación le había dado, había conseguido suficiente crédito espacial como para mantenerse con gran estilo durante al menos un par de años. Tomaría ese dinero y tendría un largo tratamiento de spa durante todo un mes en Quazer mientras descubría cual sería su próximo movimiento. El material negro, pegado a la piel, se estiraba mientras empujaba sus brazos dentro. El traje se moldeaba a su cuerpo, cubriendo sus brazos y piernas por completo. Aun cuando técnicamente no trabajaba para la ESC, siendo una profesional independiente, se esperaba de ella que vistiera el uniforme cuando era contratada a través de ellos. Todos venían con un transmisor cosido en el cuello en V, por lo que la compañía podía encontrarles si alguien se perdía. Había siempre cierta cantidad de riesgo en lo que ella hacía, pero las recompensas científicas bien valían la pena. Además, ella nunca tomaba riesgos innecesarios.

—Dra. Tsukino.

—¡Ah! ¡Mierda! —Serena brincó—. La música terrestre se apagó automáticamente al tiempo que la voz invadía su privacidad. Volviéndose hacia el espejo redondo de la cabina, rápidamente se alisó el pelo revuelto y lo arrojó sobre sus hombros. Se puso de pie, mirando la brillante superficie. Brillaba ligeramente, convirtiéndose en una pantalla. Su reflejo fue sustituido por el del asesor principal de la nave del ESC, el doctor Fontaine.

—Buenos días, doctor Fontaine, —respondió Serena, manteniendo una rígida expresión profesional—. Su corazón patinaba alrededor de su pecho al asustarse en medio de su número de baile improvisado. Eso sería lo último que ella querría que vieran sus colegas.

—¿Está todo bien, Dra. Tsukino?, —Preguntó Fontaine—. Era un hombre mayor con pelo negro canoso. Llevaba el traje negro de la empresa cubierto por una bata blanca de laboraSerenao. Serena no había tenido mucho contacto con él en Sintaz, ya que él se quedaba en la superficie mientras ella iba debajo del suelo con su equipo. —Se ve sonrojada.

—Estuve corriendo durante mis tempranas horas de gimnasio. —Respondió Serena obedientemente—. Ok, era una extensión de la verdad, pero ella había sudado. Además, realmente odiaba correr en sus horas de gimnasio.

—Ah, muy bien, —respondió Fontaine, despidiendo fácilmente su pregunta. —Escuche, tenemos una pequeña situación. La Agencia de Inteligencia Humana viene a bordo para comandar nuestra nave. Ellos han solicitado que todos los registros del personal les sean entregados de forma inmediata y nosotros hemos accedido. Nos han asegurado que esto sólo debería retrasar el viaje por unos días como mucho.

—¿Qué quiere la HIA2 con un grupo de científicos? —Preguntó Serena, ligeramente preocupada.—¿Sospechan de algo a bordo?

—No tengo todos los detalles, doctora, pero parecían insistentes en que se trata de una emergencia intergaláctica. Han solicitado que usted dirija el equipo.

—Espere, ¿qué equipo? —Exigió Serena—. ¡Maldita sea! Ella estaba de vacaciones a partir de finalizar de su última asignación. No estaba lista para tomar otro trabajo tan pronto. Además, no había firmado un contrato con la ESC. ¡No podían obligarla a hacer nada! Manteniendo su nivel de voz, dijo: —Yo no soy del personal. ¿Por qué fueron entregados mis registros privados? A partir de la finalización de mi última misión, soy técnicamente un pasajero civil.

—Lo siento, doctora, ellos tienen una orden intergaláctica. No tuvimos otra opción más que darles todas las aptitudes profesionales de los científicos a bordo. —La expresión de Fontaine no decía nada, pero ella tampoco lo esperaba.

Si la HIA quería que ella dirigiera un equipo, ella sabía que tendría que dirigirlo. Podrían pagarle, pero no estaba feliz por ser obligada a hacer un trabajo. Técnicamente, le estarían brindando una "elección", pero si se negaba ellos podrían convertir el resto de su carrera en una pesadilla. Cuando terminaran con ella, tendría suerte de conseguir trabajo enseñando a niños escolares en una división científica en algún planeta remoto.

De acuerdo a Fontaine que dijo que tan sólo serian unos días de retraso por lo que no debería ser tan malo. Probablemente tendría una nave cisterna de mineral líquido accidentado en una zona aislada o algún otro tipo de desastre ecológico. ¿Por qué, qué otro problema la necesitarían? Sus especialidades eran la biología alienígena y la geología. Permaneciendo profesionalmente en calma, afirmó, —Muy bien, doctor Fontaine. Por favor, infórmenme cuando lleguen. Me gustaría recibir la información sobre mi nueva asignación tan pronto como sea posible para poder prepararme.

—Gracias, doctora, — dijo Fontaine—. Su buena voluntad será tomada en cuenta y apreciada.

—Doctor, — dijo Serena, asintiendo con la cabeza—. El espejo destelló y ella estaba una vez más a solas con su reflejo. Conteniendo el aliento, dijo entre dientes, —Buena voluntad: ¡mi culo!

¿Qué era lo que la HIA quería con ella? No tenía ganas de trabajar. Necesitaba un descanso, unas largas y relajantes vacaciones, en un lugar que no tenga temperaturas árticas durante todo el año.

Serena suspiró, su buen humor enfriado por el giro de los acontecimientos. La música comenzó de nuevo en donde se había apagado, pero ella ya no estaba de ánimo. Irritada, llamó, —Música fuera. Cama.

La música se apagó y una estrecha cama se deslizó fuera de la pared metálica de la cabina. Se arrojó sobre el rígido colchón con un ruido sordo. Gimiendo pesadamente, se quedó mirando fijamente el techo de metal con abatimiento.

Con un gruñido, se volteo de espalda a la habitación, mirando a la pared de metal.

—Falta mucho para mí tiempo libre.

—Este es el planeta Qurilixen, —dijo Franklin, como le pidió a Serena que le llamase. Franklin señaló en un mapa de tercera dimensión que flotaba por encima de la mesa. La pequeña esfera, de color rojo transparente, giraba lentamente entre ellos. No había muchos cuerpos de agua que pudiera ver, pero había una cadena de montañas y abundante superficie forestal. Era muy posible que los densos bosques escondieran ríos y pantanos. Por la altura aparente de los árboles, Serena suponía que estaban rodeados por un exceso de humedad.

Franklin era el director de misiones con la ESC. De acuerdo con él, Serena era ahora una empleada temporal de la HIA y el su nuevo jefe temporal. Su pelo bien recortado, rubio oscuro estaba estilizado en un perfecto corte militar y caminaba con rígido propósito. Era joven para ser un director, pero eso no le impedía darle órdenes confiadamente a quienes le rodeaban.

Serena había conocido a los de su clase con anterioridad, todo trabajo, nada de juegos. No es que hubiera nada malo en ello. Ella era de la misma manera, mientras estuviera trabajando, Okey, la mayoría de las veces lo era.

—Y aquí, —continuó Franklin— la cadera de Frank encaramada en el borde del escritorio, mientras señalaba en la esfera flotante —está el palacio Var. Donde vamos a aterrizar y hacer contacto con mi agente.

—Discúlpeme, señor, —interrumpió Serena—. Miró el mapa y luego a él. —Pero porqué, exactamente, ¿estamos aterrizando en Qurilixen? Tengo que escoger y preparar un equipo, empacar mis suministros, trabajar en obtener los permisos. Con el fin de hacer todo eso, necesito saber con qué nos enfrentamos.

—Todo lo que necesita ya se ha montado para usted, Dra. Tsukino. En cuanto a su equipo, usted estará al mando de todos los científicos a bordo de esta nave por la duración de esta misión. —Franklin hizo una pausa y Serena instantáneamente llenó el silencio.

—Pero, hay cerca de un centenar de científicos en esta nave, tal vez más. Usted no puede pretender que yo los comande a todos.

—Sí, lo creo, —declaró con facilidad, como si fuera un hecho cotidiano recibir una enorme asignación capaz de romper con su carrera como esta.

Serena tragó. Incluso si fuera sólo por unos días, el hecho de que la HIA la escogiera de entre cientos para manejar su "Emergencia intergaláctica" haría volúmenes por su expediente, por no hablar de sus exigencias de pago. Trató de no estar nerviosa. Ella no podía estropear esto, lo que fuera. Se preguntó qué parte de su expediente laboral les había impresionado. ¿La categorización biológica en Denat 7? ¿El tiempo en que ella fue el segundo al mando y ayudó a limpiar el derrame de minerales en Merca? ¿Sus numerosas publicaciones sobre la secuenciación del ADN y su aplicación a la ciencia moderna de exploración?

—Es una tarea sencilla y será provista con los mejores equipos y equipo de protección que la HIA puede ofrecer. — Franklin le sonrió—, pero la mirada apenas pasó como agradable. —Yo le ofreceré toda la ayuda que pueda. Todo lo que le pedimos es que sea rápida y eficiente. Quiero que entres y salgas de allí rápidamente. La discreción es una clave vital en este asunto.

Serena ocultó su sonrisa. ¿Cómo de discreto era el enviar a bajar un centenar de científicos a un planeta primitivo? —¿Y cuál sería esa "simple" asignación? —Serena insistió.

—Uno de nuestros agentes ha detectado un armamento biológico de Ranoz. Creen haber encontrado el arma intacta. Será su trabajo examinar el palacio Var y a todos los que han entrado en contacto con esa caja para ver si han sido contaminados. También será su trabajo asegurarse de que la situación está contenida. —Franklin una vez más hizo una pausa y Serena se preguntó si lo estaba haciendo para el efecto dramático. En realidad, no era necesario. Lo que dijo fue lo suficientemente dramática por si solo. —Va a tener el equipo abajo con usted por un día. Espero que los utilice de manera eficiente y consiga hacer el trabajo en ese tiempo.

Serena asintió, ya haciendo una lista de la cadena de comandos en su cabeza.

—¿Eso es todo?

—No, —continuó Franklin—. Después de un día la mayor parte de los científicos volverá a bordo. Nos gustaría que usted se quedara atrás con un equipo de no más de tres. Necesitamos que ejecute una exploración de los alrededores de la zona pantanosa para ver si hay algo que mi agente pueda haber pasado por alto. Estimo que sólo debería tomar poco más de un mes explorar los alrededores.

Serena le escucho con una sensación de asombro.

—Está bromeando. Me informaron que el trabajo solo tardaría unos días. No tengo tiempo para…

—Nunca bromearía sobre algo tan serio, —respondió Franklin con firmeza. Serena dudaba que el hombre bromeara acerca de cualquier cosa. —Y la ESC me aseguró que no se le espera en ningún otro lugar. Dijeron que se negó a firmar otro contrato y que estaba planeando tomar unas vacaciones. Yo diría que salvar vidas tiene prioridad sobre esos planes, Dra. Tsukino. Me tomé la libertad de cancelar su habitación de hotel en Quazer y todos los planes de vuelo. Los rembolsos se han acreditado a su cuenta, así como un fuerte adelanto de la HIA para hacer esto. Le sugiero que acepte la tarea como voluntaria, Dra. Tsukino. Si tenemos que obligarla a que lo haga, no se le pagara.

Serena frunció el ceño. Esas eran opciones encantadoras. Hágalo y se le paga, Hágalo y no se le paga. En su cabeza se echó a reír con sarcasmo, pero no se atrevió a hacerle ningún sonido.

—Pero... ¿por qué yo? —preguntó, confundida—. Yo nunca he tratado con una amenaza de armas biológicas antes. Me he especializado en derrames de productos químicos y las pruebas de ambientes. Creo que ha sido un error. Seguro que hay alguien a bordo más calificado para manejar…

—Lo hay, pero usted tiene cualidades únicas que creemos ayudará en esta situación particular. Queremos que usted esté a cargo. —Franklin se paró, pareciendo incómodo—. Estiró la mano, recogiendo un portapapeles electrónico. Apretó un botón y se puso a leer su expediente. —Su historial como científica es impecable y usted tiene experiencia en los campos que necesitamos para esta tarea en particular. Sus registros indican que usted es una autoridad líder en la geografía física y la biogeografía, por no hablar de su experiencia en una amplia gama de áreas: ciencias de la atmósfera, la química, la oceanografía, la física, la botánica y microbiología. Asimismo, consideramos que su experiencia en bio…

—Sí, —interrumpió Serena—. Soy muy consciente de mi campo de estudio. Yo realmente no necesito que me lean mi pasado educativo y mi historial laboral. Lo que sí necesito saber es cuales son exactamente mis cualidades únicas que me harían la mejor candidata para _este _trabajo.

Franklin se aclaró la garganta y fijo el portapapeles en el escritorio. Pulso el botón para reducir el mapa 3D. La esfera roja desapareció.

—¿Director? —Insistió al ver que estaba en silencio.

—¿Cuánto sabe usted de Qurilixen? —Franklin se frotó el puente de la nariz.

—No mucho —admitió Serena—.Incluso dudo que haya oído hablar de él antes de hoy.

—Qurilixen es un planeta predominantemente de hombres. Debido a la radiación azul de uno de sus tres soles, es casi genéticamente imposible para ellos producir niñas. Hay dos razas principales: los Var, con quienes vamos a estar en contacto, y los Draig. Ambos son monarquías. —Franklin levantó una carpeta de papel de su escritorio y se la entregó a ella. —Aquí, hice que inteligencia preparara esto para usted. Dado que este planeta no es parte del tratado intergaláctico, no tenemos mucho más para seguir adelante. Sin embargo, hemos tenido un agente trabajando en el planeta durante varios meses y aseguró que los Var cooperaran con nuestros esfuerzos. Lo que tenemos de ellos está ahí dentro. Le sugiero que lo lea cuidadosamente.

Serena asintió y metió la carpeta bajo su brazo.

—Necesitamos que usted tenga lista una propuesta científica para presentarla al Rey Var y los demás funcionarios que pudiera haber. Como ya he dicho, no son parte del tratado intergaláctico. Sería mejor para todos los interesados si consiguiéramos la autorización para revisar sus pantanos y cuevas en primer lugar. Eso disminuiría grandemente el riesgo de cualquiera que este hurgando ahí abajo el tener ese permiso. Voy a ser franco. Si tenemos que hacerlo en secreto, lo haremos, pero el riesgo de vida aumentaría en gran medida.

—Es decir para mí.

—Sí, doctora, es decir, para usted y cualquier que este con usted.

—¿Existe alguna razón para creer que este es un territorio hostil? —Preguntó, manteniendo su voz tranquila, aunque por dentro estaba tensa por los nervios.

—Honestamente no lo sé. Si lo hay, son escaramuzas territoriales, aislados al planeta mismo.— Franklin se aclaró la garganta, audazmente encontrando su mirada. —Manténgase neutral y no tome partido.

—Yo todavía no entiendo cómo eso me califica para esto, —dijo Serena, tirando de la carpeta de debajo de su brazo. Miró a la cubierta con el sello de Top secret, pero no lo abrió. —No estoy entrenada para territorio hostil y sé muy poco acerca de negociaciones intergalácticas. ¿No necesitarían a alguien con antecedentes políticos para esto?

—Es muy sencillo, Dra. Tsukino. —Franklin hizo todo lo posible por no sonreír, pero era capaz de ver el humor en sus ojos.

_Magnífico, ahora decide tener sentido del humor, _pensó.

—Son un planeta de hombres, —continuó Franklin—. Y usted es la más joven, más atractiva, más calificada científico femenina que tenemos.

Estudios científicos avanzados desde que pudo leer, un doctorado en dos campos de la ciencia para el momento en que cumplió doce años y varias maestrías en muchos otros desde entonces, diez años de intensa experiencia en el trabajo, innumerables recargas del cerebro, y aquí estaba ella reducida a haber sido usada por la HIA, porque ella era una mujer. Si su hermana Playmate Galaxy, 'Sapphire', se enteraba de esto, ella nunca conocería el final del asunto. Era demasiado humillante siquiera decirlo.

—Oh, esto es demasiado bueno, —murmuró Serena—. Pierden una estúpida arma del gobierno y yo estoy reducida a sonreír bobamente y coquetear con un grupo de salvajes para que puedan asegurarse de recuperar todo de nuevo.

Serena tomó un trago de vino y miró el contenido de la carpeta "Top secret" que le habían dado.

La mayoría de las fotografías eran vistas aéreas tomadas desde un satélite. Había unas cuantas páginas de especificaciones sobre la superficie del planeta, algunos gráficos de las lecturas de la atmósfera, y notas misceláneas sobre el clima y la cultura. Todo eso era bastante básico y le hizo preguntarse qué tan inteligentes la "inteligencia" de la HIA era en realidad.

Serena resopló, bajando hasta el suelo para vaciar la botella de vino en su copa. Ella estaba en el camino de emborracharse, pero no le importaba. Ya que no llegarían a Qurilixen hasta la mañana siguiente y tenía un montón de tiempo para dormir la borrachera.

Los Var eran una raza de cambia-formas gatos. Al parecer, no se sabía mucho acerca de ellos, pero sí que estaban en el proceso de negociación de paz con los Draig: su vecinos cambia-formas dragón. Los Qurilixian, en general, fueron clasificados como una clase de guerreros que tenía muchas escaramuzas territoriales que se producían cada quince años más o menos entre los reinos rivales.

La mejor comparación que cualquiera podría hacer es que los hombres eran como los guerreros bárbaros de la edad media de la tierra. Ambas razas adoraban a muchos dioses y preferían las comodidades naturales a las modernas comodidades tecnológicas. Inteligencia asume, que debido a las áreas de concentración de tierras de cultivo y manadas de animales tipo ganado en el extremo norte y sur, preferían criar, sembrar y cocinar su propio alimento.

Serena suspiro, empujando los papeles. Nada de la información era realmente de ayuda. A menos, que ella fuera a asumir que la sociedad bárbara, se dejara influenciar fácilmente por el coqueteo y el meneo de caderas. ¿Qué sabia ella del mundo del coqueteo? No era fea, pero tampoco nunca votarían por ella como un Playmate Galaxy del año como su tonta hermana. Cuando Sapphire estaba aprendiendo a maquillarse, ella había estado construyendo modelos de quásares y realizando pruebas científicas, mientras reestructuraba su densidad.

—Era Medieval, —musitó, pateando la carpeta y el contenido de su cama con su pie desnudo mientras se acostaba. Estirándose hacia un lado de la cama, colocó la copa de vino en el suelo.—No es exactamente una descripción halagadora .— enfermedades, ignorancia, superstición, mala higiene, falta de dientes, forúnculos, picaduras de viruela...

Serena continuó murmurando su larga lista, mientras cerraba los ojos. La imagen mental que tenía de la gente de Qurilixian no era halagadora exactamente. Ella estaba acostumbrada a tratar con tipos de negocios corporativos y otros científicos, no campesinos supersticiosos. En su mente, decidió recapitular lo que había aprendido del delgado archivo.

El palacio de Var era una magnífica estructura, que domina la ciudad que lo rodea en el valle debajo de ella. De acuerdo a las mujeres humanas que habían venido a vivir en el palacio a través de los siglos, les recordaba la estructura básica de los castillos medievales que se encontraron hace tiempo en la tierra, con una mezcla del antiguo Marruecos en el diseño arquitectónico.

La gente de Var eran hábiles y notables artesanos. Puesto que un hombre Var viviría durante cientos de años, tenía un montón de tiempo para perfeccionar sus habilidades. En el interior, el palacio tenía alfombras tejidas a mano fantásticamente para los pisos y camas. Las hermosas paredes con incrustaciones de azulejos eran de intrincados patrones simétricos. Los azulejos mostraban una muestra excepcional de colores: azul, rojo, naranja, oro, verde. Las puertas de arco fueron talladas a la perfección y con gran detalle.

Pero, el palacio no sólo era hermoso, sino funcional. Los pasillos eran como un laberinto y era fácil para quienes no están familiarizados con ellos perderse. La computadora central está integrada en cada habitación y salón, incluso en el patio central que la familia utiliza en privado. Siren, nombre al programa de la computadora central, podía responder preguntas, leer funciones básicas, abrir puertas, preparar comida, cualquier cosa que un ocupado príncipe de Var pudiera necesitar. Con el nivel adecuado de control de seguridad, una persona podría incluso ordenar a Siren que localizara a cualquier persona en los alrededores o alertar a los guardias de palacio. Fue aquí, en este exuberante, cómodo paraíso, que los cinco príncipes de Var crecieron.

El mayor, Kelvin, era ahora el rey. Recientemente fue nombrado regente tras la muerte de su padre, el rey Armando. El siguiente en la línea, es Zafiro, el comandante de la guardia. Nicolás era comandante de las Tierras Exteriores y también tenía un hermano gemelo llamado...

Serena frunció el ceño y se sentó. Mirando por encima del borde de la cama, vio el papel que estaba buscando y lo recogió. Escaneando con sus ojos la hoja en la penumbra, leyó, — Hermano gemelo llamado Malachite, personalidad y situación desconocida.

Dejó caer el papel y volvió a recostarse. Los gemelos eran los únicos príncipes con la misma madre. Malachite estaba en el espacio, así que no tenía que preocuparse por él.

—Dorable cultura, —reflexionó ella, riendo ebriamente—. Está bien, Serena, enfócate. Mientras más sepas, mejor preparada estarás.

El Príncipe Darien, el más joven de los hermanos Var, era el embajador. Los embajadores, en su experiencia, por lo general eran pesados: feos y aburridos, tediosos pomposos aburridos.

—Hmm, el príncipe Darien. Bueno, siendo como soy extranjera, probablemente tendré que tratar contigo, —murmuró Serena, pensativa—. Esperemos que tenga cierto conocimiento de las costumbres, ¿de acuerdo?

Serena resoplo, riendo para sí misma. Cerró los ojos, muy cerca de quedarse dormida. Su mente se arremolinaba con el placentero adormecimiento del licor.

—Mmm…, esperemos que sepa cómo bañarse.

**Continuara…**

1 Siglas en ingles Exploratory Science Commission.

2 Siglas en ingles La Agencia de Inteligencia Humana.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISSERENAA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MICHELLE M. PILLOW EL LIBRO SE TITULA El PRINCIPE JUGUETÓN DE LA SERIE LOS SEÑORES DE VAR. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISSERENAA.**

**El Principe juguetón**

**(The playful prince)**

_**capitulo beteado por Stephania Cardozo**_

**.**

**Capítulo Dos**

**El Príncipe Darien de Var **sonrió juguetonamente a la hermosa mujer a su lado. Inclinando la cara hacia adelante, le acarició la mejilla con ligeros, seductores besos, moviendo la lengua por su piel hasta que ella se estremeció. —Te dije que el rey estaba enamorado. Él no va a tomar otras amantes. Lo siento, Linzi, pero tendrás que buscar en otra parte.

—En otros lugares, ¿como aquí? —Se rió Linzi. Ella sonrió graciosamente, mientras su mano iba directo a la gran erección de Darien. Batiendo traviesamente sus oscuras pestañas al apuesto príncipe, le acariciaba a través de sus ropas. Su mirada era de pura invitación, manifestando claramente que ella estaba más que lista para cumplir con los deseos del joven príncipe en ese mismo momento y lugar en el pasillo del palacio. Se lamió los labios e inclino su boca hacia él, ofreciéndosela.

Darien se echó a reír. Linzi era una mujer hermosa y por suerte él no tenía el mismo problema que su hermano mayor Kelvin. Kelvin estaba enamorado de su amante, una agente encubierto de la Agencia de Inteligencia Humana.

Si Kelvin jugaba su mano correctamente, Minako pronto sería su reina y el estaría acoplado a una mujer por el resto de sus días, dándole la capacidad de vivir tanto tiempo como él.

Linzi lo acarició más fuertemente cuando el no tomo inmediatamente la oferta de sus labios. La mirada de Darien se ensombreció, llegando a ser endiabladamente traviesa en su intento mientras se inclinaba por un beso. Sus dedos se levantaron para tomar un pecho firme, haciendo a la mujer gemir. Él no tenía esos planes de acoplarse de por vida a una mujer. Le gustaba estar libre de preocupaciones. A él le gustaba jugar, divertirse. El matrimonio no parecía muy divertido para él. Además, ¿que era lo que su padre decía siempre? _Las mujeres son como la fruta de la vid, cada pieza más dulce que la primera. ¿Por qué tener solo una, cuando las puedes probar a todas? _

Darien gimió ligeramente. Si jugaba su mano correctamente, Linzi pronto estaría apretada contra la pared del palacio satisfaciendo sus muy masculinos deseos. Profundizó el beso, metiendo su lengua con audacia más allá de sus labios.

—Disculpe, señor, ¿podría decirme dónde... _¡Oh, buen Dios en el cielo! _

Darien se retiro de los labios de Linzi y susurró: —Sólo un momento, cariño. No vayas a ninguna parte.

Linzi se rió. Ella estaba apretada contra la pared por el cuerpo de Darien por lo que no podía moverse si quisiera. Por la mirada en su cara, ella definitivamente no quería.

Sonriendo, el príncipe se inclinó hacia atrás lo suficiente para ver el portador de la mortificada voz. Darien no estaba muy sorprendido al ver que era una científica. Los científicos de la HIA se arrastraban por todo el palacio, comprobando para asegurarse de que todos estaban bien y no contaminados.

Su padre: el rey Armando, había ordenado un arma biológica de la Mafia Médica, almacenándola en una cueva en los pantanos. La Agente encubierta de la HIA, Minako Ahino, la amante de Kelvin, lo descubrió. Con la ayuda combinada de las casas reales de Var y Draig, se las arreglaron para recuperar el arma para que la HIA pudiera radicarlo de Qurilixen. El hecho de que los Draig, sus antiguos enemigos, se habían unido para ayudarlos era un gran momento histórico. Armando siempre se había esforzado por conquistar a los Draig, pero su último acto de comprar el arma biológica podría hacer que las dos casas encontraran la paz. Forzó a los Draig y los Var a trabajar juntos, a confiar el uno en el otro con las vidas de sus seres queridos.

Los príncipes Draig y sus esposas eran ahora huéspedes del palacio y se habían quedado para asegurarse de que el arma realmente se fuera. Nadie quería que el arma se quedara en el planeta y todos estaban más que felices de ver que se fuera. Si parte de ello significaba lidiar con un grupo de científicos, que así sea. Era mejor que te revisaran, en lugar de no saber hasta que fuese demasiado tarde de que el palacio había sido contaminado.

La mujer científica desvió la mirada hacia un lado, frunciendo el ceño en señal de desaprobación. Linzi sacó su mano fuera de su excitación y la apoyó en cambio en el brazo. Darien se quedó donde estaba, sin mover la palma de la mano de su pecho. No tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. El sexo era tan natural para su pueblo como la respiración. Además, la doctora se había metido en su salón privado.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —preguntó cortésmente, como si hubiera sido sorprendido mirando una nube en el cielo azul verdoso de Qurilixen y no manoseando a una desaliñada mujer.

Él no podía creer que fuera posible, pero las bronceadas facciones de la científica se sonrojaron en un oscuro tono de rojo. Echó un vistazo a la planta luego de nuevo a la pared. Sus dedos se aferraron al portapapeles electrónico que llevaba. Darien, finalmente dejo ir a Linzi cuando vio que la mujer no estaba ni siquiera tentada de mirar de nuevo hacia ellos. Sonrió. No tenía sentido continuar con el espectáculo si ya no había una audiencia.

—Le veré más tarde, mi señor, —dijo en voz baja Linzi—. Darien apenas le prestó atención mientras ella se iba corriendo por el pasillo hacia el harén del palacio donde vivía. Ella había sido una de las mujeres del Rey Armando, aunque ella en realidad nunca había dormido con el rey muerto, era apenas un miembro olvidado de lo que una vez fue su masiva colección. Cuando su padre murió en la batalla contra los Draig, Kelvin había instado a las mujeres a encontrar maridos y dejar el palacio. Muchas lo habían hecho felizmente. Las que se quedaron estaban todavía técnicamente en busca de pareja. Sin embargo, hasta que ese día llegara estaban más que felices de tomarse su tiempo en el harén, coqueteando y acostándose con los guapos, ricos príncipes.

La científica no hablo rápidamente cuando Linzi desapareció al doblar la esquina. Darien se apartó de la pared y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Ahora que estaba más cerca, obtuvo una mejor visión de ella. Ella no era demasiado delgada como un junco, pero tampoco estaba demasiado gorda. Las exuberantes curvas de su cuerpo llamaban a sus manos. Sus palmas le picaban de ganas de tocarla, para comprobar su suavidad femenina. Sus redondeadas caderas, sus grandes pechos: pechos hechos para sofocar la cara de un hombre de placer. Darien no creía que fuera posible, pero su erección se tambaleó y se volvió más dura, dolorosa en su tamaño y necesidad.

La científica respiró hondo y se esforzó por hablar. Por último, declaró: —Estoy buscando el príncipe Darien. Me dijeron que estaba en esta dirección.

Darien sonrió. —La mujer una vez más agarró nerviosa el portapapeles electrónico en sus manos, trabajando sus dedos a lo largo de los lados. Dejando que su voz se profundizara, dijo: —Yo soy Darien.

—¿Usted...? — Ella parpadeó con sorpresa, girando sus oscuros ojos hacia él. Ella lo evaluó de una manera fría que en realidad no hizo nada para reprimir su excitación. En todo caso, se excito más por ello. —No puede ser... quiero decir... eres... ¿un príncipe?

Sus palabras se fueron apagando mientras sus ojos finalmente viajaban hasta su elevada ingle. Un chirrido extraño sonaba en la parte posterior de su garganta. Darien sonrió, olfateando el aire. El repentino derramamiento de femenino interés emanaba de sus muslos y olió el perfume inconfundible de su deseo, su inconfundible lujuria. Le llamaba. Antes de que él supiera lo que estaba haciendo, se adelantó y fue hacia ella.

Serena se había sorprendido al descubrir al príncipe Darien haciéndolo con una mujer en el pasillo a la vista de todos, pero no podía decir que ella estaba terriblemente sorprendida. Su "novia" no parecía tan orgullosa de ser agarrada en público y Serena vio que la mujer prácticamente salió disparada para alejarse de ellos.

Serena tomo una tranquilizadora respiración, evaluando en silencio al príncipe. Él era un hombre guapo de ojos azules que brillaban con malicia inconfundible. Él era demasiado joven, mucho más joven que cualquier embajador que jamás hubiera visto. Su cuerpo era delgado pero musculoso, sin duda. Incluso inmóvil, podría decir que él se movía con la gracia líquida de los de su clase. Había algo lento y seductor en la forma en que se conducían los Var, al igual que los cazadores agazapados, acechando a su presa, listos para atacar. Eran realmente como gatos salvajes.

Su camisa parecía ser una pieza de material, con dos correas estrechas sobre los hombros. La camisa se mantenía unida por cordones negros cruzados por debajo de sus brazos, dejando sus lados musculosos y su cintura al descubierto. Sus pantalones eran del mismo material que la camisa, suave, sin embargo, moldeados a su firme, delicioso cuerpo. Una correa colgaba de su estrecha cintura. Más cordones se abrían camino hasta las rodillas, a lo largo de la longitud exterior de sus muslos, sin dejar ningún margen de músculo firme a la imaginación, mientras revelaba carne bronceada. Los músculos a lo largo de su cadera se flexionaban eróticamente cuando él cambió su peso y formo un seductor hoyuelo. Sujetó el portapapeles, deseosa de alcanzarle, empujar los cordones de la abertura de su pantalón para sentir su cuerpo magro ella misma.

Sus ojos fueron atraídos a sus caderas, moviéndose a lo largo de su estrecha cintura. De pronto, se detuvieron. Entre sus muslos se alzaba la más masiva protuberancia que jamás había visto a un hombre. Se le secó la boca. Su cuerpo respondió al instante, hormigueando con el calor y el deseo. El traje de la ESC se convirtió en una extraña constricción en su piel, haciendo que sus pezones brotaran desde sus pechos. Ella se volvió caliente, casi sudando. La humedad se agrupaba entre sus muslos, preparándose para él. Ella estaba agradecida de que llevaba la bata blanca de laboratorio por lo que la violenta reacción estaba oculta. Sin darse cuenta del acto, ella tiró de la parte frontal de la capa para cerrarla.

Serena siempre había sido una persona cargada de sexualidad, pero normalmente se ocupaba de los asuntos ella misma. Su vida profesional no dejaba demasiado espacio para encontrar amantes. Cuando se aislaba con la misma gente durante meses a la vez, a menudo no era prudente comenzar un romance. Siempre había alguien que terminaba celoso, se producía una competencia ya que a menudo era la única mujer, y las peleas empezarían. Sin embargo, si ella tenía una aventura amorosa, siempre era con alguien de su nivel académico y siempre, _siempre _fueron discretos. Una ola de indignación se apoderó de ella al pensar en este salvaje haciéndolo a la vista de todos, ¡y él era un príncipe en eso!

Vergonzoso. Total y absolutamente vergonzoso.

Su repentino movimiento le llamó la atención y se dio cuenta de que había dado un paso hacia ella. Levantó la mano, como si fuera a tocarla. Serena se estremeció y dio un paso atrás.

—Señor, —balbuceó Serena—. Quiero decir, mi... ¿ah?

—Darien, —el suplió con una sonrisa desenfadada.

—Sí, mi Darien... espera, no. —Dio otro paso hacia atrás a medida que el avanzaba agresivamente hacia adelante. La expresión de su rostro le hizo palpitar el corazón de emoción.

—¿Su Darien? —Reflexionó en una voz baja que envió escalofríos por su columna vertebral. —¿Quieres que sea tu Darien?

—¡Deténgase! —exigió levantando la mano. Hizo una pausa en su búsqueda para llegar a ella y le sonrió, esperando. Serena tragó, nerviosa y distraída. —Príncipe Darien. Soy la Dra. Tsukino con ESC... Bueno, en realidad con la HIA, bueno, no realmente, técnicamente, con excepción de la HIA o ESC…

¿Estaba balbuceando? Serena estaba bastante segura de que sonaba como si estuviera balbuceando. Los científicos no balbuceaban. No era apropiado. El ceño de Serena se profundizó. Oh, ¿por qué Darien seguía mirándola así?

—Bueno, Dra. Tsukino no técnicamente con la HIA o la ESC, —dijo Darien, bajando la mandíbula mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante—. Estoy C—A—L—I—E—N—T—E y tú eres extremadamente bonita.

—¿C—A—L—I...? ¡Oh! ¡En serio! —Jadeó Serena, consternada. Ella negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

—¿Qué? ¿Estas realmente tan sorprendida? ¿Puedes culparme, Dra. Tsukino? Me mira muy fijamente a… —Darien comenzó a moverse hacia abajo, actuando como si la conversación fuera un tema cotidiano.

Serena levantó la mano y sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente para detenerle. Tomando una respiración profunda, centro sus pensamientos e hizo una silenciosa promesa de nunca beber la noche antes de una gran asignación otra vez. Seguramente por eso su corazón latía tan fuerte y era por lo que sus piernas temblaban. Tragando, obligó su voz a una rígida calma. —¿Hay alguien con quien pudiera hablar acerca de obtener el permiso para buscar en los sistemas de cuevas en los que la arma biológica fuer descubierta? La HIA ha solicitado que yo clarifique las cuevas y sus alrededores de cualquiera y todas las amenazas de contaminación.

_Alguien más aparte de ti. _Pensó ella, sin importarle si la veía disgustada por su lujuria.

La sonrisa de Darien se desvaneció y para su sorpresa, se puso serio. —¿Crees que hay algo más?

—Honestamente no estoy segura. El arma recuperada parece estar intacta y contiene suficiente producto químico para acabar con al menos cinco planetas. A partir de esa pequeña información, yo deduciría que sólo quedaba una, a menos que las cuevas fueran utilizadas como una unidad de almacenamiento de algún tipo, que, dado el clima político de su reino, no es probable. Por lo que entiendo, su padre estaba luchando una guerra con...

Serena se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que ella podría estar hablando muy cándidamente. Que era por lo qué ella odiaba estar en situaciones políticas. Los hechos eran los hechos y estaba acostumbrada a declararlos, independientemente de su popularidad. En su trabajo, los hechos eran lo único que importaba. En política, una persona tenía que decir las cosas diplomáticamente, retorciendo las palabras en la frase justa. Era una habilidad que le faltaba. Ella levantó la vista hacia el príncipe. Su rostro no había cambiado. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo. El hizo un gesto levemente con su mano para que ella continuara, no pareciendo nada ofendido por sus palabras.

Serena dijo débilmente. —Mi control sería simplemente una medida de precaución para todos los involucrados, especialmente su gente. No les costará nada, si ese es su preocupación. La HIA está ocipandose de mi sueldo y los de los otros científicos.

Darien asintió, un movimiento que ella esperaba fuera de acuerdo.

—Mi equipo casi ha terminado con los habitantes del palacio, y hasta ahora todos han dado negativo. Creo que están a punto de terminar. —Serena miró su portapapeles y fingió buscar a través de los datos. Este hombre la ponía nerviosa. Ella no podía concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo. Se estaba repitiendo a ella misma, ¿estaba él siquiera escuchando? ¿Le dijo ya que casi habían terminado con los habitantes del palacio? Ella pensaba que sí, ¿pero lo dijo? Maldita sea, tenía los ojos azules más brillantes que había visto en su vida. Aclarándose la garganta delicadamente, dijo: —Pero, todavía nos gustaría hacer un análisis exhaustivo de las cuevas. No tiene sentido que dejemos nada atrás.

Darien parecía contemplar sus palabras. Serena bajó la voz y dio un paso más cerca. Él no se movió, a excepción de aquellos ojos azules. La siguieron, manteniéndose fijos en su rostro.

Entusiasmándose, Serena se olvidó de su nerviosismo, mientras admitía en un secreto susurro,—También hubo algo más. Me tomé la libertad de analizar el extraño barro oscuro en la caja del arma biológica. Yo creo que es de sus pantanos, porque he encontrado un poco de musgo fresco que me lleva a creer que no estaba ya en la caja cuando fue traído hasta aquí. De todos modos, hubo un nivel extremadamente alto de lo que parece ser el compuesto DTH12, que estoy segura que no es autóctona de este planeta en particular, siendo que su suelo se clasifica como pantano GR13H y no TDH14. Lo que no tiene sentido es que el DTH12 se encuentra principalmente en el rastro de baba de babosas amarillas del noreste en el planeta de Fluk en el H... ¿Qué? ¿Te estás riendo de mí? Darien estaba de hecho riéndose.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, dijo: —Mujer, no tengo ni idea de lo que acabas de decir.

Serena frunció el ceño. Ella debería haberlo sabido. Sarcásticamente, arrastrando las palabras, dijo: —Su barro es nitido y me gustaría verlo.

Bueno, tal vez eso fue un poco demasiado condescendiente. Darien hizo una mueca pero no parecía demasiado ofendido. Por suerte para ella, porque tendría que ser el hombre que tenía que impresionar.

¡Condenada política!

Al darse cuenta de que se había acercado a él, ella dio un paso atrás y recuperó una distancia profesional. Su rostro se volvió impacible sin mostrar sus emociones. —¿A quien tengo que preguntar para obtener permiso para acampar en los pantanos cercanos a los sistemas de cuevas?

Creo que es tierra de Var y que necesitaríamos primero cualquier permiso que su reino requiera antes de empezar un estudio científico de las características geológicas y la fauna que lo rodea, de lo contrario nunca voy a ser capaz de aplicar para posterior financiación si encuentro algo digno de estudio. De la forma en que lo veo, puedo hacer mi investigación y depurar las cuevas, al mismo tiempo. Puedo garantizar personalmente que no vamos a ser una molestia para nadie.

—Hmm, para eso, será mejor que busque una audiencia con el rey. Él será quien dé su aprobación final ya que los sistemas de cuevas se encuentran en tierras de Lord Myrddin, —respondió Darien. La sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su juguetona boca y dudaba que alguna vez tomara algo en serio. —Ahora, acerca de esta atracción entre nosotros.

El ceño de Serena se profundizó y la sonrisa de Darien se amplió. Sus brillantes ojos azules brillaban con buen humor.

—Príncipe Darien, — abrió la boca para decirle sus razones, deteniéndose al recordar que su meta era que se les permitiera quedarse en el planeta.

Serena no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que el barro del pantano le resultaba realmente interesante como científico. Aunque en el momento odiaba su sentido del deber cívico, ella si quería asegurarse de que el sistema de cuevas se depurara. No sería capaz de vivir consigo misma si se enteraba diez años después de que todos en el planeta morían debido a que ella se había ido de boca con un insufrible pícaro príncipe y la echaran del planeta.

En su tono más profesional, dijo: —Gracias por su tiempo. Estoy segura de que su...— Serena agitó la mano en la dirección de la sala donde su novia había desaparecido —deber real le llama.

—Dra. Tsukino. —La cabeza de Darien se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante.

Ella se daba cuenta de que él quería decir algo más, así que en su lugar, se apresuró y asintiendo dijo: —Buenos días.

Serena giró sobre sus talones y corrió por el pasillo para alejarse de él.

Darien vio a la mujer irse con paso airado lejos de él y sonrió. La hermosa científica era sin duda un extraño personaje. Riéndose, él caminó tras ella a un ritmo más lento. Estaba claro que ella lo quería. El olor de su deseo estaba en su cabeza, burlándose de él. No había esperado que cayera en sus brazos, pero eso no le impidió intentarlo. Estaba tan seria, tan perturbada, que él no pudo evitarlo. El hecho de que ella se resistía le hizo desearla más aún.

La sonrisa de Darien se amplió, tratando de ver su figura a través del vaivén de la holgada bata de laboratorio. Sintiéndose alegre, comenzó a silbar y se dirigió a la sala principal para unirse a sus hermanos.

El salón de banquetes era un espléndido affair con un alto techo abovedado de cristal que dejaba entrar la difusa luz de los tres soles. Largas mesas y asientos en fila estaban por todo el piso para comer en grupo. En la parte delantera de la sala, sobre una elevada plataforma, estaba la mesa del rey. Serena respiro profundamente, demasiado cansada para mirar el patrón de mosaico en las paredes o el piso de precioso mosaico. Estuvo trabajando desde antes del amanecer. Revisando muestras de sangre, coordinando informes de laboratorio y a los científicos, supervisando las pruebas sobre el arma biológica que ahora estaba almacenada de forma segura en la nave de la HIA. Había sido un día largo, y sería una velada aun más larga. Serena tendría suerte si llegaba a la cama antes de medianoche.

Tomando una profunda respiración, se alisó el oscuro cabello en el moño, con la esperanza de parecer profesional. Al menos había sido capaz de salir del engranaje blanco de protección que se había puesto al llegar. Odiaba los trajes de contaminación. El casco de plástico y los rígidos guantes le hacían difícil moverse en un entorno de laboratorio.

El rey Kelvin estaba en su mesa, pero no estaba solo. El príncipe Nicolás y el príncipe Darien estaban con él. Nicolás, quien recordó era un gemelo, era el más oscuro de los hermanos y muy buenmozo, aunque había una presunción en él que le hizo hacer una mueca.

—Por favor, no dejes que el resto de los príncipes sean como él, —susurró en voz baja, mientras miraba al guapo Darien—. Los hombres Var no eran para nada como Serena se los había imaginado la noche anterior. Eran fuertes, guapos y demasiado encantadores para su propio bien. Al realizar los exámenes físicos de los guardias, había rechazado más propuestas de matrimonio de lo que nunca había imaginado conseguir en cinco cursos de vida, mucho menos en un día. Sin duda, habían estado bromeando, pero había hecho maravillas por su ego femenino.

—¿Dra. Tsukino? —preguntó un técnico cercano—. El técnico estaba en medio de firmar un portapapeles cuando escucho a Serena hablar.

Serena se aclaró la garganta, —Nada. Continúe.

Serena hizo todo lo posible por parecer digna, mientras se dirigía a presentarse ante la mesa principal. El rey parecía estresado, no es que ella pudiera culparlo. Tener tu reino asediado por científicos extranjeros y el personal de la HIA no podía ser un momento fácil. Serena se detuvo y esperó hasta que obtuvo la atención del rey. Cuando él se volvió para mirarla, ella bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

—El palacio está despejado, su alteza, —afirmó con claridad—. Un par de los científicos se detuvieron a mirar con curiosidad. Hizo un gesto hacia ellos para que continuaran. Serena hizo una pausa, esperando a que ellos rodaran el pesado carro de equipo antes de volverse hacia adelante una vez más. Lo último que quería era una audiencia en estos momentos. Sus nervios estaban disparados y necesitaba hasta lo último de su energía para asegurarse de que no incitara al príncipe Darien una oportunidad para avergonzarla. —Mis científicos han hecho una limpieza final de los terrenos y están cargando el equipo de nuevo en nuestra nave.

—Gracias, doctora, —respondió Kelvin, asintiendo desde la mesa. El príncipe Zafiro se acercó. El comandante se sentó junto a sus hermanos. Serena se estremeció. Él era realmente el más aterrador de los príncipes: grande, militante, y sin emociones. Descubrió que no podía mirarle directamente a los ojos. Dio un vacilante paso hacia delante y bajó la voz. —Su alteza, solicito permiso para quedarme en su tierra. Me gustaría explorar las cuevas donde se encontró la caja y hacer algunas pruebas.

—¿Ha habido alguna fuga? — Kelvin preguntó alarmado. Su largo pelo negro caía sobre sus hombros, casi igualando el color de sus ojos rubio. La miró, preocupado.

Serena movió la cabeza negándolo. —No, pero nunca está de más estar seguros.

—La Dra. Tsukino encontró un pedazo de barro apelmazado en el cajón y lo analizó. Ella cree que hay algo extraño en nuestros pantanos. Desea hacer algunas pruebas, —Darien contestó.

Serena esperaba que él hablara, pero no estaba preparada para ello. Su corazón se agitó nerviosamente. No podía dejar de mirar en su dirección. El hermoso rostro de Darien se iluminó con picardía y le guiñó un ojo, soplando un beso suave con los labios. Ella sabía que él solo se burlaba de ella, pero consiguió que ella perdiera su tren de pensamiento. Fortificándose a sí misma, tragó nerviosamente y oró por que nadie viera cómo él la incomodaba.

—Todo esto, naturalmente, estará en mi informe, su alteza. La HIA también hará una exploración planetaria. Es sólo una precaución y sólo con su permiso, por supuesto. Estableceré un campamento con un equipo de tres personas. No les molestaremos. Somos científicos y no causaremos ningún problema. Queremos analizar la cueva para asegurarnos de que hemos conseguido todas las armas biológicas del planeta que podría pasarse por alto con una exploración. Sin duda, puede ver lo sabio de ello. Al mismo tiempo, me gustaría hacer un conciso análisis de la tierra. En todo caso, mis hallazgos en realidad podrían beneficiarle y a su gente, haciendo más viables las tierras de labranza.

—¿Qué dice su Agencia?— Preguntó Kelvin.

—Yo no trabajo para la Agencia. Me contrataron para este único trabajo. Su gente no pudo llegar a tiempo. —Serena hizo una pausa, negándose a mirar a Darien a pesar de que podía sentir sus ojos en ella—. Sin embargo, si prefiere tener al gobierno cortando a tajos su reino... — Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Escriba su propuesta, doctora, —respondió Kelvin, reprimiendo una sonrisa, pero no antes de que ella lo viera—. Entréguesela a mi hermano, el príncipe Darien. Él le dará su aprobación y supervisara el proyecto.

—¡Pero, su alteza! —comenzó, antes de poder detener las palabras. —Ella miró a Darien—. Él no sonreía, pero la malicia estaba todavía en su mirada azul brillante. Se estremeció, preguntándose cómo un hombre tan irritante podía tener un efecto tan profundo en ella. Tenía que ser la privación del sueño. No había otro razonamiento. Despacio, ella asintió, —Gracias.

Darien observo a la bella científica alejarse, suprimiendo su sonrisa. Él sabía que la había molestado, pero no podía evitarlo. Había algo en ella que le hacía desear, no _necesitaba_, molestarla. Cuando veía su rostro serio, se sentía... travieso.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Kelvin le dijo a Darien, —Aprueba su plan de ser posible. Necesitamos tener esas cuevas revisadas y es la única experta que conocemos en este planeta. Además, tiene una cara honesta. Me parece que podemos confiar en ella.

Darien asintió. Estaba secretamente contento de que alguien fuera a revisar las cuevas para asegurarse de que estaban a salvo. Y si la pequeña doctora quería jugar en el barro mientras ella estaba en ello, entonces él sólo tendría que asegurarse de estar cerca para jugar con ella.

Serena suspiró, mirando alrededor de la cabina metálica de la nave de ESC. Levantando su mochila por encima del hombro, dio la vuelta para irse. Después de hablar con Franklin, los Var aceptaron que ella y su equipo se quedaran sin su propuesta por escrito. Parecía que cuando la HIA quería algo, lo conseguían. Era mejor así. Odiaba el papeleo burocrático. No muchos de los científicos del ESC estaban dispuestos a acampar en la superficie Qurilixen con ella. La mayoría eran contratados y no podían dejar la corporación de todos modos, aunque hubiesen querido.

El Dr. Simón Martens, un caballero de edad, estuvo de acuerdo debido a su apasionado interés en documentar las especies de insectos alienígenos. Simón tenía una redonda, y calva figura, que bizqueaba los ojos al hablar y con frecuencia se distraía de su propósito. Sin embargo, tenía una larga y sólida reputación que sería muy útil, cuando llegara el momento de dar legitimidad a cualquier proyecto que deseara financiar.

El Dr. Grant y el Dr. Vitto eran los científicos más jóvenes, no tan experimentados, pero ambos personajes suficientemente simpáticos. Había trabajado con ambos de ellos en sus últimos trabajos, y muchos otros, por lo que no estaba preocupada. El doctor Grant era rubio y bronceado, incluso después de pasar meses lejos del sol debajo de la superficie helada de Sintaz. El Dr. Vitto tenía corto cabello rubio oscuro y la apariencia audaz que hablaba de su herencia de la vieja Europa en la tierra.

Parte de ella quería patearse a sí misma por tomar otro proyecto, cambiando sus planes de un merecido viaje de relajación para pasar quien sabía cuántos meses en un planeta salvaje, recogiendo muestras de lodo para su análisis. Había acampado antes y podría hacerlo fácilmente de nuevo.

Serena pensó en el príncipe Darien. Él estaba más que contento de dar su aprobación a su proyecto. Tenía la sensación de que vería mucho más del príncipe. Suspirando, Serena se abrió paso por el largo pasillo. Sabía que lo único que hacia soportable la tarea era que no estaría en el palacio durante su estancia.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISSERENAA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MICHELLE M. PILLOW EL LIBRO SE TITULA El PRINCIPE JUGUETÓN DE LA SERIE LOS SEÑORES DE VAR. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISSERENAA.**

**El Principe juguetón**

**(The playful prince)**

_**capitulo Beteado por Stephania Cardozo**_

**.**

**Capítulo Tres**

—Dra. Tsukino, esta será su habitación durante la duración de su estancia.

Serena le frunció el ceño al guardia Var antes de entrar en la suite del lujoso palacio después de él. La mochila cayó de su hombro para aterrizar en el suelo de baldosas con un ruido sordo. La dejó donde estaba, dando un paso hacia adelante para mirar alrededor.

Se quedó anonadada, mientras miraba hacia el techo. Una gran araña de cristal colgada por debajo de una cúpula de vidrios polarizados. Se necesitarían cinco hombres, con los brazos extendidos, sólo rodear la fachada. Los fragmentos de cristal colgaban como gotas de lluvia, iluminando el gran salón oval.

El guardia recorrió el camino hacia la pared lateral. Serena cerró la boca y le siguió con sus cansados ojos. La suite era simplemente increíble.

—Simulador de Alimentación, —declaró, mostrándole donde el botón estaba oculto en la pared junto a una larga bandera con el símbolo real de Var de un gato salvaje en posición erguida. —Yo solo debo extenderle una invitación del rey de que podrá participar de las comidas en el salón de banquetes del palacio mientras están aquí, si lo prefiere. Muchos en el palacio eligen reunirse en la sala.

El guardia, quien hizo de extraño guía turístico, la miró expectante. Serena asintió entendiendo la invitación. Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro, brillando en las profundidades de sus ojos. Era la misma mirada que todos los guardias Var le habían estado dando desde su llegada. Era una mirada de abierta invitación.

—Por aquí, —continuó el guardia, trasladándose a donde una cortina de terciopelo morado colgaba del techo. Se acercó a la plataforma y corrió la cortina. —Va a encontrar un baño.

Serena vio una gran bañera redonda, rodeada de ventanas con cortinas. Las cortinas de terciopelo podían ser movidas hacia atrás para tener iluminación o alrededor y sobre las ventanas para privacidad.

—La luz del techo le mantendrá débilmente iluminada dentro de las cortinas, si desea tenerlas extendidas.

Ella asintió una vez más al guardia. Sus ojos vagaron por sobre su cuerpo con la mirada vidriosa. Aclarándose la garganta para llamar su atención fuera de sus pechos, le lanzó una expectante mirada. Lo último que necesitaba era este hombre imaginándosela en el baño. Estaba cansada y sólo quería arrojarse en la cama más cercana. Quería oscuridad y una almohada. Eso era todo. Era casi medianoche y la luz del sol se había reducido a sólo una suave neblina. Volvió a mirar hacia el techo.

—La chimenea se enciende por comando, —dijo el hombre, pasando alrededor de la gran chimenea circular, al otro lado de la puerta principal. Estaba diseñada para calentar toda la habitación a la vez hasta el baño, los sofás delante de ella, o el lado opuesto al baño, lo que suponía era una cama oculta por más cortinas de color púrpura. El guardia se detuvo y, señalando a la última serie de cortinas, confirmó su sospecha. —Esta es la cama. Si desea oscuridad, todo lo que tienes que hacer es correr las cortinas alrededor como lo están ahora.

Serena nuevamente asintió. El hombre le sonrió, sin moverse de la habitación.

—Navid, ¿verdad? —Serena preguntó.

—Sí, — sonrió el guardia, mirándola con extrañeza.

—Gracias, Navid, por la gira. —Serena le dirigió una sonrisa timida.

—Hmm, sí... Oh, sí , —dijo—. Muy bien. Si necesita cualquier cosa en absoluto, simplemente solo pidaselo a Siren.

Navid se dirigió a la puerta. Serena se movió para seguirlo, mirándolo inclinarse mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Se movió para dar un paso atrás, se detuvo y luego cerró la puerta por si acaso.

Sin molestarse en recoger su bolso del suelo, se quitó los zapatos y caminó hacia la cama con cortinas. Su bata de laboraSerenao se deslizó por sus brazos y flotó hacia el suelo detrás de ella. No se molestó en quitarse el mono negro. No sería la primera vez que dormía con él. Luchando con el pesado terciopelo púrpura, finalmente encontró un hueco. Sus ojos se cerraron antes de que ella golpeara el blando y espeso colchón. Grandes almohadas de seda la rodearon y un gemido escapó de sus labios mientras se relajaba a su alrededor.

—Mm, por fin. Pensé que nunca llegarías.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron sorprendidos. Se quedo perfectamente inmóvil, sin atreverse a creer lo que oía. Una mano salió de la oscuridad para rozar su estómago, disparando fuego caliente a través de su cuerpo, haciéndola hormiguear con líquida conciencia. De un manotazo aparto los dedos que se retrajeron con una ligera protesta. Sentándose en la cama, con retraso gritó y se lanzo a las cortinas.

Serena se tiro de la oscura cama de vuelta al suelo. Se volvió, resoplando con furia, fulminó con la mirada al Príncipe Darien. Al menos, Serena se convenció así misma de que era la ira lo que le hacía latir el corazón enloquecido y que su sangre hierva. La alternativa era demasiado inaceptable.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Exigió, con las manos en las caderas.

—¿Qué? — El pícaro príncipe se encogió de hombros. Sonrió, recostándose en los codos para descansar en la cama. Su pelo negro claro estaba revuelto eróticamente sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos azules le invitaban de nuevo a su lado. Miro sus fuertes manos, le hormigueaba el estomago donde se había atrevido a tocarla. Cada nervio en su interior zumbaba con vida, rogándole que le permitiera salirse con la suya. Su tono era un rumor sordo, seductor en su pecho. —¿No está feliz de verme, Dra. Tsukino?

Su tono fácil la enfurecía, tanto más cuando lo encontraba increíblemente sexi sentado encima del gran mar de seda púrpura y oro. Una sonrisa sexi y juguetona envuelta en sus labios, confiado y seguro. Su pecho estaba desnudo: tonificado y oh tan definido. Un impulso primario creció en su interior de saltarle encima. Su cuerpo latía a la vida. La sonrisa de Darien se ensanchó.

—¿Qué? ¿por qué iba a estar feliz de verte—, los ojos de Serena se ampliaron con incredulidad.

Feliz no era exactamente la palabra para lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Sus ojos recorrieron de nuevo su larga figura, vacilante ante la evidente excitación entre sus muslos. Le tomo un gran esfuerzo evitarle jadear como una tonta y lamerse los labios.

—Bueno, antes, en el pasillo… —empezó a decir, con un ligero y significativo gesto.

—Antes, ¿qué? —Serena interrumpió—: Me oíste decir: oye, príncipe, ¿ven a mi habitación esta noche? ¿Reúnete conmigo en la cama para que podamos continuar? Yo no lo creo, amigo.

Darien se echó a reír, un irritantemente rico sonido para sus oídos. Serena se estremeció de nuevo, con la boca seca. Sentándose, él se encogió ligeramente de hombros. —Bueno, no exactamente con las palabras, Dra. Tsukino. Era más bien en la forma en que me miró, fijamente en verdad. En la manera como su cuerpo llegó a la vida con fragante deseo.

La boca de Serena se abrió, pero no salió nada. Por su propia vida, no podía pensar en una sola cosa que decir a eso.

Los hermosos rasgos del príncipe se torcieron en una mueca, mientras se ponía de rodillas ante ella. —Ven, Dra. Tsukino, no me hicieron el reconocimiento físico. Necesito que me examine para ver si he sido contaminado.

El cuerpo de Serena dio un vuelco. Desenfrenado deseo la lleno, recorriendo su sangre para calentar todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Su estómago y muslos se tensaron por la anticipación. Tragó, luchando contra la reacción de su cuerpo. Sería tan fácil saltar sobre la cama y jugar su pequeño juego. Corrección. Sería tan _divertido _jugar su pequeño juego.

—Ah, sí, ese es el olor que recuerdo. —El príncipe tomó una profunda respiración, haciendo un gran espectáculo de oler el aire antes de hacer un gesto hacia la cama. —¿Qué dice, doctora? ¿Qué tal un poco de diversión? Quiere mover esas manos sobre mi tenso cuerpo y examinar a su paciente? Te ves tensa. Ven, te daré un masaje en cambio. Yo seré el doctor y tú puedes ser la paciente.

Su sonrisa era en conjunto, demasiado lascivo. La punta de su lengua se poso por un lado de su labio inferior. Su cuerpo se tambaleó de nuevo, y de nuevo él pareció olerla.

_¡Sí! Oh, sí! _Su mente gritaba. La cara de Serena se puso roja de la mortificación. Ella señaló hacia la puerta. —¡Fuera!

—Pero…

—No, no quiero oírlo. Fuera. De donde yo vengo, esto simplemente no es un comportamiento aceptable —Serena sacudió el dedo hacia la puerta una vez más y golpeó el pie con fastidio Verdaderamente estaba más molesta por su reacción hacia él, que por él. —En mi cultura, si quieres llegar a conocer mejor a alguien, le invitas a salir en una correcta cita. Le llevas a un lugar agradable: comida, música, acampadas, y obras de teatro, lugares agradables para hacer cosas agradables, civilizadas. ¡Tu simplemente no te apareces en su cama sin haber sido invitado!

—Mm, _briallen_, ¿no es este lugar agradable? —La voz de Darien se acercaba en una mueca agónicamente traviesa. Llegó ante ella, dando un audaz paso, mientras levantaba la mano para frotar su cuello. —Y créeme, lo que tengo en mente hacer va a ser muy _agradable_. Te prometo que vas a disfrutar tanto que estarás gritando mi nombre por más.

Su tacto era cálido, sus ojos también. Calor, puro e intenso, todo lo que sus dedos le provocaron. Sus labios se separaron para tomar aliento. Ella no podía moverse, no podía hablar, mientras la mantenía paralizada con sus brillantes ojos azules. Darien era realmente un hombre apuesto, con un rostro amable y risueño. Sus facciones no eran demasiado duras y definidas, no como sus hermanos, pero tampoco eran demasiado blandas. Su cuerpo, por el contrario, era definido y tonificado, y hermoso. Se movía con relajada gracia y podía imaginárselo descansar ante el fuego, tan cálido y cómodo como para acurrucarse en él cómo en una gruesa manta.

—Déjame que te de placer, Dra. Tsukino. Dime que sí. Déjame hacerte el amor aquí mismo, en esta cama.— Su boca se acercó más—. O en el baño, el piso, el sofá, donde y como tú lo desees.

—No, —susurró ella, débil—. Su boca se cernió cerca de la de Serena por un momento. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, a la espera anticipando ese contacto.

—Oh, muy bien, Dra. Tsukino. —Darien alejo su mano y dio un paso atrás. Serena no cerró los ojos, al pararse delante de él, sin aliento. El dejo ir un pesado suspiro. —Descansa un poco. Te veré mañana. Podemos discutir más esto entonces.

Un pequeño sonido estrangulado de decepción salió de atrás de su garganta. Sus labios se movieron en señal de protesta, pero Darien ya se había dado la vuelta y caminaba hacia la puerta. Serena no pudo evitarlo sus ojos cayeron desde la fuerte línea de su columna a su duro trasero. Este hombre era demasiado.

—No hay nada que discutir, su... _prínci—alteza_, — Replicó tras una larga pausa, una muy larga pausa.

—Buenas noches doctora. Dulces sueños y que sean de mí: desnudo y enterrándome en ti —los dedos de Darien se levantaron para saludarla y soltó una risita. Sin mirar atrás, la dejó sola.

—Oh mi dios, —dijo Serena suavemente, sintiendo como si su cuerpo estuviera en llamas. Estaba casi demasiado asustada como para moverse por lo que se quedó congelada en su lugar. Su toque le había hecho algo, algo que hacía que su cuerpo se contrajera y palpitara en todos los lugares correctos. Sus pechos se estremecían y dolían. Los músculos de su sexo apretados. Un roce de sus dedos y estaba cerca de tener un orgasmo. Sin aliento, jadeaba, —Oh, ¿que demonios ha sido eso?

Serena lentamente se arrastró sobre la cama. La seda se sentía bien en su piel y antes de detenerse a pensar, se despojo de todo hasta quedar desnuda. Sus dedos recorrieron su cuerpo, pellizcando y apretando por toda su demasiado sensible longitud. Cerrando los ojos, pensó en Darien. Su sexi y azul mirada bailando delante de ella, y no podía dejar de evocar la imagen de su cuerpo definido encima de ella, enterrándose dentro de ella, pellizcando con sus dedos sus pezones. Serena se aferró a la imagen de él, alcanzando entre sus muslos para estrujar su tierna carne.

Con una pequeña ayuda de sus dedos, llegó al clímax contra su mano. Su cabeza se volvió y mordió la almohada a su lado para no gritar. A pesar de que había encontrado la liberación, sentía un vacío en lo más profundo y con ganas de más, mucho más. Cuando los temblores desaparecieron y su cuerpo estaba temporalmente saciado, lo único en que podía pensar en susurrar era —Oh mí dios.

—Disculpe, ¿qué quiere decir con que cancelaron nuestro viaje al bosque? — Serena coloco sus manos sobre las caderas y miró al guardia. Este día no iba según lo planeado. —¿Ha pasado algo? El rey nos dijo que podíamos irnos hoy. Estamos listos para partir hoy. No entiendo. Si ha habido un incidente, tengo que salir ahí fuera para contenerlo.

Serena le frunció el ceño al guardia. Había pasado sólo una noche en el palacio y toda la mañana empacando sus suministros, haciendo todo lo posible para no toparse con el príncipe Darien antes de irse. Serena no quería "Discutir" nada con él. Ese hombre era más una complicación que lo que cualquier mujer necesitara, especialmente una mujer como ella que tenía más de dos células de cerebro en su cabeza.

Para su vergüenza, Serena soñó con el príncipe la noche anterior y no había sido completamente inocente. Bueno, no había habido nada inocente acerca de lo que habían estado haciendo en su mente, o en qué posiciones lo habían estado haciendo. Serena ocultó el rubor en sus mejillas por el recuerdo. Ella nunca admitiría ante alguien _alguna vez _acerca de eso. Algunas cosas era mejor llevarlas hasta la tumba.

—Tengo todos mis suministros preparados, —dijo Serena sin necesidad, señalando las cajas detrás de ella.

—No ha ocurrido ningún incidente, —dijo el guardia en voz baja—. Él le sonrió, haciendo que el ceño de Serena se profundizara.

Cada vez que uno de los hombres Var la miraba, se sentía como un pedazo de carne sobre el que estaban a punto de abalanzarse.

—Hoy es un día de celebración, no de trabajo. Nadie del palacio va a viajar hasta el día siguiente, quizás al día siguiente si la celebración se hace bien. No se puede prescindir de un guardia para guiarles.

—¿Qué celebración? —Preguntó Serena.

—Escuche que el rey va a casarse, —indico Simón a su lado.

El Dr. Grant y el Dr. Vitto se acercaron por detrás del científico mayor. Ellos no parecían estar listos para salir. Estaba claro que alguien ya les había informado acerca del cambio de planes. Serena se mordió el labio irritada. ¡_Ella _estaba a cargo, no estos payasos! Definitivamente tendría una charla con alguien para señalar este hecho. Temblando, se dio cuenta de que probablemente ese alguien seria Darien.

—Sí, se espera que todos los invitados asistan a la fiesta.— Grant se frotó las manos, lanzándole una sonrisa despreocupada, de niño bonito a ella. Era la forma en que miraba a todos, así que ella lo ignoró. Girándose hacia Vitto, él se echó a reír: —He oído que tienen un harén lleno de mujeres hermosas que van a estar presentes.

Vitto sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Serena se giró a mirarlo fijamente.

—¿Qué? —Exigió Vitto, levantando las manos en alto como un niño regañado. Poniendo los labios hacia fuera en un puchero, le preguntó: —¿Qué hice? Grant lo dijo.

—Hey, — Grant empujo a Vitto en el costado. A continuación, encogiéndose de hombros, se rió, —Es verdad sin embargo. Ellos tienen un harén. Dijeron que las mujeres se sienten solas ya que el viejo rey murió y están buscando... er... comodidad varonil.

Vitto se echó a reír. Incluso los oídos de Simón parecieron animarse.

Serena suspiró. Entre dientes, murmuró al techo, —Me han enviado niños. Les pedí científicos y me dieron niños.

—Que pasa, todos somos adultos, —dijo Grant, sabiendo que Serena sólo les tomaba el pelo. Ellos habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y se sentían más como hermanos que como colegas. —Oye, me he estado congelado en un bloque de hielo por solo Dios sabe cuántos meses con sólo ustedes chicos. — Serena levantó una ceja y él se apresuró a añadir—: Lo siento, Tsukino, pero tú no cuentas porque tú me rechazaste. Ahora, te cuento como a un tipo por eso. A menos que, por supuesto, ¿quisieras reconsiderar mi muy tentadora oferta?

Serena hizo un gesto de náuseas y él se encogió de hombros. Vitto le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

—Tu te lo pierdes, bizcochito, —respondió Grant, fácilmente.

—Yo sé que no acabas de llamarme bizcochito, —Serena hizo una mueca, tratando de ocultar su risa.

—¿Qué? yo? No, dulzura, nunca sería tan irrespetuoso. Eres la científico principal en esta expedición y todos sabemos que el orden debe ser mantenido en todo momento, cierto, bomboncito? — Grant sonrió—. Serena abrió la boca y él se precipitó antes de que ella pudiera interferir. —Hemos estado trabajando muy duro y todos nos merecemos un poco de S y M, Dra. Tsukino, señor, señora. Sé que podría utilizar alguno.

—¿No quieras decir D y R?, —preguntó Vitto, riéndose entre dientes.

—Oh, sí, — se rio Grant de buen humor, encogiéndose de hombros. —Esa es. Tan fácil de conseguir que se confundan. Pero, estoy seguro de que Tsukino aquí sabe todo acerca de eso, ¿no es así, Tsukino?

—¿D y R?

Serena se congeló. El Príncipe Darien tenía que mostrarse en ese momento. Miró a su alrededor, preguntándose si podría escabullirse con elegancia antes de que la viera. Demasiado tarde. Sus ojos estaban directamente en su cara. Ella se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Príncipe Darien, — Serena reconoció cortésmente, de manera profesional, cuando él no aparto la mirada de ella.

—Dra. Tsukino —respondió Darien, no tan profesionalmente.

Un extraño silencio se apoderó del grupo mientras él la miraba fijamente. Su mente eligió ese momento para recordar la intensidad de sus sueños y los detalles de su pecho desnudo, mientras él se arrodillaba juguetonamente en su cama. Sus mejillas trataron de encenderse con vergüenza, pero ella se la trago, haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse profesional y calmada. Su corazón se le aceleró en el pecho, corriendo por liberarse. ¿Qué tenía este hombre que enviaba sus sentidos al borde? Se aclaró la garganta, incómoda. Vitto se le acerco un paso, parándose un poco, demasiado cerca.

—D y R es descanso y relajación, —Vitto ofreció con una sonrisa—. Es lo que decimos cuando necesitamos un muy merecido descanso después del trabajo.

—¿Ah, y S y M? , —Preguntó Darien, volviendo a mirar a Serena.

—Sueño y m... —Serena balbució. No podía pensar en nada. Miró desesperadamente a Grant, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros y no ofreció ninguna ayuda. —Ma—masajes.

Darien abrió la boca. Vitto disparó su mano hacia adelante. —Hola, no creo que nos hayamos conocido. Todo el mundo me llama Vitto. Este es el Dr. Grant, ignore todo lo que diga, nada es cierto. No estamos realmente seguros de que sea un médico de verdad, pero lo dejamos venir de todos modos. Y este distinguido caballero es el Dr. Simón Martens.

Darien asintió cortésmente a todos ellos, sonriendo ante la animada introducción. —Entonces, ¿He escuchado que los señores hablaban de nuestro harén?

Serena palideció, ligeramente disgustada y giro los ojos. Peor que lo del harén era el hecho de que el príncipe había escuchado toda la conversación. Ella estaba segura de que se iba a enfermar, inmediatamente después de que matara a Grant.

Grant se aclaró la garganta, —Sí, lo siento...

—No tiene importancia, —Darien se rió entre dientes gratamente. —Las mujeres son libres de hacer lo que quieran. Nosotros no las poseemos. En realidad, creo que mi hermano desea para ellas que encuentren maridos, así que por favor, siéntase libre de sacárselas de las manos.

—¿Su hermano el Rey?, —Preguntó Grant—. Aquel cuya boda es esta noche.

—En realidad, su... Ah, boda, como lo llama, técnicamente fue ayer. Yo creo que ellos se aparearon en el balcón lateral.

—¿Tú crees? —Preguntó Serena, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Aparearon? ¿Todo el mundo simplemente se baja los pantalones y se aparea en cualquier lugar a su antojo?

Darien vio su mirada y se rió. —Apareado al igual que Casaron, Dra. Tsukino.

Serena jadeo ligeramente. Entonces, dado que su boca ya estaba abierta, le preguntó: —¿No sabes dónde su hermano se caso?

—Encontrara que nuestra cultura no es tan meticulosa en lo que se refiere a ceremonias. Una vez que se toma una decisión, no hay razón para esperar o posponerla para más adelante. El matrimonio sólo necesita dos personas que lo deseen. Lo dicen, se hace. Simple. Esta noche es el banquete de la coronación de la reina. El rey y la reina también estarán anunciando oficialmente el embarazo de la reina. Nos encantaría si todos se nos unen en la celebración de la buena fortuna de nuestra familia.

—Sera un honor para nosotros, —respondió Simón por ellos, palmeando su pelo gris hacia abajo.

Grant le lanzó una mirada significativa a Vitto y movió las cejas. Serena los miró y suspiró. Los chicos habían estado trabajando tan duro como ella y todos ellos merecían un descanso. Vitto se volvió hacia ella con la mirada de "Por favor, por favor, por favor" mendigando en sus ojos. Despacio, Serena asintió.

—Será un honor para nosotros, —imitó Serena, forzando una sonrisa.

—¡Maravilloso! —Exclamó Darien—. Ahora bien, si lo desean, vengan a la sala a cenar con nosotros. Nos encantaría tenerles…

—No, gracias, —intervino Serena, agarrando un portapapeles electrónico de la parte superior de la caja—. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella cuando se alejó unas pulgadas. —Ustedes vayan adelante. Si no nos vamos, tengo algunos detalles que trabajar y un informe que empezar.

Serena se volvió para alejarse por el pasillo.

—Ah, Dra. Tsukino, —dijo Darien—. Un momento, por favor.

Serena se detuvo y cerró los ojos. Tomó una respiración profunda y lentamente se giró sobre sus talones para hacerles frente a los hombres.

—Sería un honor para mí escoltarla esta noche a la celebración, —dijo el príncipe Darien, sin ninguna vergüenza de que todos los hombres alrededor de ellos oyera su ofrecimiento—. Las mejillas de Serena se sonrojaron ligeramente.

—No, no creo que sea necesario. Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar mi camino hacia la sala muy bien. Gracias, —dijo irónicamente.

—En realidad, Dra. Tsukino, esto sería una cita, —declaró el príncipe Darien, sonriendo. La travesura brillaba en sus ojos. —Eso de ir a algún lugar agradable para hacer cosas agradables. Creo que "cita" es la palabra que acostumbran en la tierra.

—Oh, sí, —ofreció Grant, no ayudando en nada—. Esa es la correcta.

Serena se quedó inmóvil, mortificada. Vitto y Grant se miraron fijamente y después a Serena con los ojos bien abiertos del asombro. ¿O fue con los ojos abiertos de burla? La boca de Serena se abrió, luego se cerró, se abrió de nuevo. El príncipe Var le pedía una cita. ¿Cómo en la galaxia iba a decir que no sin arriesgarse a su enojo? Y que en la galaxia esperaba que sucediera en esta cita? Un sonido débil salió de su garganta cuando Serena comenzó a sacudir la cabeza. Buscando desesperadamente a Vitto, dijo, —Gracias, pero creo que el Dr. Vitto me escoltará esta noche.

—No esta vez, —dijo Vitto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y haciéndole una insolente cara a ella a espaldas del príncipe. Sonriendo, dijo: —Ya tengo una cita. Grant me lo ha pedido.

Vitto le dio un codazo a Grant y sonrió más ampliamente para que el príncipe Darien no lo viera. Grant le hizo un guiño. Serena hizo una mueca, volviendo su suplicante mirada a Grant en busca de ayuda. Ella debería de haberlo sabido mejor. Grant le dirigió una maliciosa sonrisa, le sopló un beso, y movió lentamente la cabeza en negación. Casi desesperadamente, Serena se inclinó para encontrar a Simón. Su espalda estaba girada hacia ellos, mientras el pretendía examinar una caja. Serena se mordió el labio y se tragó una maldición. Los tres iban a estar en un gran problema cuando ella los agarrara más tarde. Cuando terminara con ellos, estarían en raciones permanentes de alimentos y con turnos de tres horas de sueño.

La brillante mirada azul de Darien no se había movido de su rostro. Serena le miró directamente, sintiéndose pérdida por palabras. La sonrisa se desvaneció de sus burlones labios, pero la diversión se mantuvo en sus ojos.

Nadie hablaba. Vitto le hizo señas frenéticamente para que respondiera. Lentamente, ella asintió—: Muy bien, amari —_me encantaría _ser escoltada por ti.

Grant y Vitto trataron de ocultar su risa y fracasaron estrepitosamente. Se rieron como dos niños. Serena les lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Simón apenas sonrió ante las travesuras de los jóvenes doctores, manteniéndose al margen de ello mientras levantaba la vista de la caja.

—¡Maravilloso! —Exclamó Darien, sonriendo de nuevo.

Las cejas de Serena se alzaron en su frente. Ella asintió débilmente y se dio la vuelta. Con rápidos pasos, se alejó a toda prisa antes de que pudieran detenerla de nuevo. A medida que tomaba la esquina, una ronda de risa masculina irrumpió del grupo.

Darien se volvió a mirar a los dos risueños científicos y se rió entre dientes. —Creo que debo darle las gracias por ayudarme.

—Si vas tras de Tsukino, necesitaras de toda la ayuda que puedas conseguir, —dijo Grant, inhalando las lágrimas de risa.

—Sí, no nos lo agradezcas aun, —ofreció Vitto—. Tendrás las manos llenas.

—Ah, hombre, ¿te acuerdas de Schreoder? —Grant sacudió la cabeza tristemente—. Trató de invitarla a salir en una cita como por un mes…

—Oh, sí, creo que ese pobre hombre todavía está intentando recuperar su hombría—, intervino Vitto. Miró disimuladamente a Darien que no parecía darse cuenta, debido a que los ojos del príncipe estaban mirando hacia donde Serena había desaparecido.

—Hombre, sólo asegúrate de no hablar de nada de lo que podría ofenderse. El último científico con quien Serena tuvo una cita dijo que pensaba que el complejo ADP era un engaño. Ella públicamente lo colgo a secarse.

Darien escuchaba a los dos hombres, pensando en los celos que de repente sintió por sus palabras. Era evidente que conocían a la Dra. Tsukino bastante bien. Vitto había estado protectoramente cerca de ella. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué tan bien la conocía. Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera sabía su nombre de pila.

—La clave para Tsukino es no tratarla demasiado como a una dama. A Serena le gusta mantenerse. —Grant miró a Vitto para confirmarlo.

—Oh, sí, definitivamente. —Vitto asintió—. Ella odia cuando los hombres le toman el brazo, le abren las puertas, le sacan las sillas. Eso la vuelve loca. Ella es una real feminista.

—Bueno, gracias por el consejo, —respondió Darien. Comenzó a alejarse, antes de girarse. —Por cierto, el complejo ADP era un engaño. El hombre estaba fingiendo la enfermedad.

Cuando Darien se alejó, las mandíbulas de Vitto y Grant cayeron. Era cierto. Había sido un engaño, pero los dos científicos se sorprendieron de que el príncipe haya siquiera oído hablar de ello. Cuando estuvieron solos, los dos hombres comenzaron a reírse.

—Oh hombre, ella se lo va a comer vivo, —rió Grant. —Cuando la llamaste una feminista casi me hago pis. Fue muy gracioso. Nuestra Tsukino, ¡una feminista!

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISSERENAA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MICHELLE M. PILLOW EL LIBRO SE TITULA El PRINCIPE JUGUETÓN DE LA SERIE LOS SEÑORES DE VAR. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISSERENAA.**

**El Principe juguetón**

**(The playful prince)**

_**capitulo Beteado por Stephania Cardozo**_

**.**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Serena respiró hondo, tratando de calmar sus nervios. Su corazón se aceleró de manera irregular en su pecho, sonando tan fuerte que estaba segura de que se hizo eco fuera de su cuerpo. Ella miró su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero y suspiró. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que usara algo que no fuera una bata de laboratorio y un overol. Estaba sorprendida cuando el guardia le entregó una caja de parte del Príncipe Darien con las instrucciones de que él la recogería esa noche.

El vestido que llevaba se parecía mucho al estilo de vestidos de los Var. Tenía un suave y reluciente material negro que brillaba como la plata cuando se movía. La cubría maravillosamente, abrazando sus pechos y caderas. La línea del escote era bajo y dejaba al descubierto una buena cantidad de escote. Se sonrojó al pensar en que Darien lo eligió sólo para esa ocasión.

Cordones cruzados a lo largo de sus costados dejaban al descubierto la carne de su cintura y caderas. Ella trató de usar ropa interior con eso, pero no podía evitar que se vieran los lados de sus bragas con ese vestido, así que finalmente se las quitó. Ella estaba un poco incómoda estando tan expuesta. El vestido se había fabricado con soporte, así que no era necesario usar un sujetador.

Después de tomar un baño, que Serena disfrutó completamente, cuidadosamente se cubrió con loción y perfume. Por pasar mucho tiempo en planetas remotos, ella había tomado un gran número de baños en su vida y encontraba que esto era uno de los placeres fundamentales de la vida.

El peinar su pelo era completamente otra cosa, pero se las arregló para fijar los lados con lo poco que tenía para trabajar. Los pesados mechones marrones secados con ondas naturales que ella los dejó caer sobre sus hombros en vez de tirarlos hacia atrás en un moño útil. Con una inclinación de cabeza, decidió que estaba muy satisfecha con su apariencia.

Al oír un golpe en la puerta, se tensó. Ese tenía que ser Darien. Sus dedos temblaban cuando se movió a través de la suite para abrir. Cuando abrió la puerta, ella se tensó. Era Darien y se veía absolutamente magnifico. Su corazón dio saltos mortales en el pecho, haciéndola marearse instantáneamente. Su pelo castaño claro caía por encima de los hombros, enmarcando su rostro a la perfección. Sus brillantes ojos azules la miraron juguetonamente y ella se dio cuenta de que él no parecía controlarlo. Él siempre parecía estar tramando algo malicioso.

Serena empezó a abrir la boca, pero él levantó un dedo para hacerla callar. Despacio, Darien dejó que sus ojos vagaran por su cuerpo, quemándola con el fuego de su examen visual. Serena no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo con él. Darien vestía las ropas tradicionales de su pueblo, camisas con lazos cruzados y pantalones que exponían los lados y las caderas. Botas de cuero que moldeaban sus pantorrillas. Maldición, pero era demasiado sexi para su propio bien, y por la sonrisa en su rostro, él lo sabía.

Ella esperó sin aliento a que él dijera algo romántico. Su mirada volvió a los ojos de ella, tan potente como una caricia. Su boca se abrió para hablar. Una lenta sonrisa trató de deslizarse en sus facciones.

—Ese vestido se ve sensual en ti —dijo Darien, sonriendo—. Pero se vería mejor fuera de ti y arrugado en el piso del dormitorio.

La sonrisa de ella desapareció. Darien audazmente se echó a reír cuando entró. Moviendo la mano detrás de él, le hizo una seña a un grupo de guardias para que se acercaran. Sus brazos estaban cargados de regalos, que fueron puestos sin demora alrededor de la suite. Serena estaba delante de él sin palabras.

—Busqué las costumbres sobre citas que hay en la Tierra, desde que estás tan insistente en que te lleve a una cita antes de dejarme entrar en tu cama. —Cuando ella abrió la boca para negarlo, él se adelantó. Ella no estaba segura de lo que diría con los guardias allí de todos modos. —No, no te preocupes. No tengo ningún problema haciéndolo a tú manera. Había por ahí un poco de información, pero me las arreglé para conseguir todos los elementos necesarios.

Serena hizo un débil, desconcertado sonido mientras trataba de sacudir la cabeza. Los guardias salieron tan rápido como entraron. Darien cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Cuando se volvió hacia ella, le guiñó un ojo.

Serena miró, sin palabras, como el príncipe partió un bloque gigante de chocolate que estaba en una bandeja de plata de gran tamaño. El trozo era el doble del tamaño de su cabeza y que dos guardias tuvieron que cargarlo. —Chocolate Lithorian, el mejor de la galaxia.

—Darien…

—Espera, no he terminado. — Él hizo una seña a un extraño pájaro que parecía un pavo relleno de la tierra, sólo que con dientes afilados y garras. La horrible cosa estaba montada en una tabla de madera. —No teníamos un oso de peluche. Y, puesto que ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué tipo de bestia es un oso de peluche o dónde encontrar uno, te he traído esto en su lugar. Esto tendrá que ser suficiente.

—Darien, yo…

—Espera, aún hay más. — Le dio un suspiro de exasperación por su interrupción y le indicó unos cinco jarrones rebosantes de una flor de color blanco pálido con centros azules y tallos marrones. —Estos son flores solares, nativas pero raras para este planeta. Una vez más, no había rosas, por lo que estos tendrán que ser suficiente.

Serena ni siquiera se molestó en hablar esta vez cuando él hizo una pausa. Ella mantuvo su boca cerrada, mirándolo, completamente perpleja.

—De acuerdo a su tradición real de rey y la reina de ... —Darien se detuvo, pensó un minuto, y le dijo...— la fiesta de graduación de la escuela. Se supone que debes usar un vestido y se supone que debo darte una ducha.

—¿Una ducha? —Preguntó Serena confundida. Sus ojos se estrecharon con desconfianza.

—Sí, un ramillete, cuando lo busqué, significaba aerosol. Cuando busqué lo que significaba aerosol, decía que era ducha. Tú ya tienes el vestido. Por lo tanto, si vienes conmigo, con mucho gusto pondré una ducha en ti —Darien dio un paso hacia ella—. Un brillo de excitación entró en sus ojos cuando él trató de llegar a ella.

Serena sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió. —Uh, yo ya tomé un baño, gracias—. Y creo que la palabra ramillete es también sólo una flor que pones en el pecho o la muñeca.

—¿Los hombres de la Tierra ponen flores a sus mujeres? ¿No les duele? — Él la miró horrorizado—. ¿No les parece que hay un problema con la pérdida de sangre debido a una arteria…?

—No, en la ropa —Serena rápidamente corrigió. Débilmente dijo —Se ponen las flores en la ropa.

—Ah —suspiró Darien—. Eso tiene más sentido. Ustedes, las mujeres de la tierra tienen un gusto por las flores, entonces. Siempre pensé que eran más bien las malas hierbas, pero a las mujeres del harén parecen bastante aficionadas a ellas también. Muy bien, tendré más floreros entregados antes de que regresemos esta noche y los voy a fijar en todas las partes de tu vestido.

—¿Para qué es esa jarra? — Preguntó Serena, casi asustada de la respuesta cuando ella cambió de tema. Pavos rellenos, una montaña de chocolate, duchas, no sabía cuántas otras costumbres de la tierra podría tener.

—Es para el vino. Nosotros no embotellamos nuestro licor y pensé que esto era mejor que el barril. Aunque, si quieres el barril, puedo traer uno para ti…

—No, no, la jarra es perfecta. —Serena forzó una sonrisa amable, a pesar de lo que realmente quería hacer era reír. Cuando pensaba en ello, a pesar de estar todo equivocado, era realmente dulce de parte de él hacer ese esfuerzo, incluso si lo hacía sólo para meterse en sus bragas.

—¡Fantástico! — Sonrió Darien—. Por lo tanto, vamos a ir a esta coronación y entonces podremos volver aquí y tener sexo.

—Espera, sólo porque haces todo esto, no quiere decir que vamos a tener relaciones sexuales —dijo Serena, con las mejillas encendidas. ¿Es que este hombre nunca se daría por vencido? —Sí, tuve miedo de eso —Darien asintió y luego le guiñó un ojo—. Pero no puedes culpar a un hombre por intentarlo. Cada vez que estoy a tu alrededor, huelo tu anhelo y se me nubla el juicio. Sé que será pronto. No puedo esperar a que tú lo sientas así también.

—Oh, eh — suspiró Serena y le dio una sonrisa indefensa—. No es poesía, pero... ni siquiera está cerca de la poesía en realidad.

La mirada traviesa que le dio era absolutamente impresionante en su simplicidad. Ofreciéndole su brazo, le preguntó —¿Nos vamos, mi señora?

La sala del banquete estaba llena con la gente de Var que había venido a ver a su nueva reina. Serena estaba un poco inquieta al estar en la mesa principal junto a Darien y la familia real, a donde toda la atención estaba dirigida. Vio muchas miradas especulativas dirigidas a ella y no podía dejar de preguntarse qué estarían ellos pensando.

Varias veces durante la larga comida, los dedos de Darien se perdían en su muslo y dos veces fue tan audaz como para meter su mano en su espalda y entre los lazos cruzados de su vestido. Sus dedos cálidos en su carne casi arrancaron un grito de sus labios, cuando una onda expansiva de placer la asaltó. Cuando Serena no lo golpeó de inmediato, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rasgos y Serena estuvo forzada a moverse lejos de su toque.

—Así que — comenzó Serena, mirando a Darien mientras se llevaban los platos. La música tradicional de Var sonaba de fondo. Era hermosa, pero echaba de menos sus viejas canciones de la Tierra. Ella estaba en el extremo de la mesa principal, lejos de los hermanos de Darien así que ella no tenía a nadie más con quien hablar. — Cuéntame más sobre las casas de Var y Draig.

— Los Draig han sido el enemigo de los Var desde antes de que yo naciera. Mi padre creía que éramos demasiado diferentes para convivir en paz, —Darien se encogió de hombros y se recostó en su silla para estudiarla—. Pero ahora Kelvin está trabajando por la paz.

— ¿Tú no quieres la paz? —Preguntó Serena.

— Quiero lo mejor para el pueblo Var.

Cuando él hablaba de su deber y su pueblo, veía una seriedad poco común en sus ojos que no estaba ahí en otras ocasiones. Darien podía ser divertido, pero también era muy dedicado a su trabajo y su posición en la sociedad de Var. Su amor por su cultura y su raza era profundo.

Durante la cena, Darien habló de su pueblo y su gran historia, una historia que los príncipes habían soportado. Los Var vivían un largo tiempo y a veces pasaban esa larga vida con sus compañeros de vida, ayudados por el mismo poder místico que los guiaba y a la radiación del sol azul.

Él le dijo mucho acerca de las reglas del ex Rey Armando. Lo que ella ya sabía acerca de él era que había llevado las armas biológicas a su propio planeta, así que Serena estaba casi feliz de que estuviera muerto. Serena habría odiado conocerlo. Esa era una opinión que sabiamente guardó para sí misma.

Hace mucho tiempo, varios cientos de años antes del nacimiento de los príncipes, antes que Armando se convirtiera en Rey, las cosas habían sido diferentes para el pueblo de Var. Era una época salvaje, un momento en que los Var dejaron que las emociones guiaran sus cabezas y sus corazones. Ellos actuaron de manera precipitada y por puro instinto. Mirando al encantador Darien y su interminable aluvión de insinuaciones, dudaba mucho que las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto como él la hacía creer.

Por razones totalmente desconocidas para su hijo, Armando cambió las maneras de los Var. Él fue un buen Rey, alguien que trabajó duro por su pueblo. Él fomentó el desapego emocional así que si un compañero de vida fallecía, podría haber otros que tomaran su lugar. Fue Armando quien animó a los hombres a tener el control, a beber _nef: _una bebida que de alguna manera los calmaba sexualmente y les daba moderación. Cuando ella tragó nerviosamente por eso, Darien sonrió y dijo —No te preocupes—. Nunca me ha gustado mucho esa cosa y no la bebo.

Serena se sonrojó profusamente y rápidamente tomó un trago de su vino para ocultar su rostro de color rojo. Darien se echó a reír en respuesta y le pasó una mano ligeramente sobre su columna vertebral. Ella casi se cae de la silla con la sacudida de placer que sintió.

El Rey Armando había instado a los hombres de Var a demostrar su valía y fiabilidad con el desprendimiento de sus emociones. Él enseñó con su ejemplo que demostrar gran destreza en el dormitorio mostraba destreza en el campo de batalla, hasta que la fortaleza en uno significaba la fortaleza en el otro. Muchos de los ancianos siguieron el ejemplo del viejo rey y tomaron muchas parejas, aunque no tantas como el Rey. Los compañeros de vida eran un privilegio de las clases bajas: comerciantes, agricultores, incluso los cazadores y los soldados de rangos inferiores, todos los hombres que podían apenas permitirse el lujo de mantener a muchas compañeras en un planeta tan estéril de las mujeres para empezar.

Era por eso que el hecho de que el Rey Kelvin tomara una reina como una compañera de vida era una cosa muy importante. Muchos de los ancianos, especialmente uno llamado Lord Myrddin, no veían con buenos ojos la decisión. Sin embargo, muchas de las personas de Var si lo hacían. Los rumores del sacrificio de la reina Minako por ellos en busca del arma biológica habían sido ampliamente difundidos. Por el brillo en sus ojos, era fácil para Serena ver que Darien había ayudado en la difusión de esos rumores.

El padre del Rey Armando, el abuelo de Darien, había sufrido la locura de emparejarse con una sola mujer. Ella murió cuando Armando nació y su padre nunca se recuperó lo suficiente como para engendrar en otras mujeres para tener más hijos. Aunque llevó mujeres a su cama, dejó a Armando sin ningún hermano para ayudarle a guiar a la nación Var. Así que, cuando Armando se apoderó del trono, se hizo dependiente de algunas casas nobles, como el Señor de Myrddin. Incluso cuando Armando tuvo a sus hijos, confió pesadamente en los viejos de las casas nobles. Con Kelvin como nuevo rey, los nobles de la casa antiguas ya no eran necesarios, porque Kelvin tenía a sus hermanos. Lord Myrddin no estaba feliz de estar fuera del poder. Era una nueva era para los Var.

Lord Myrddin era técnicamente el dueño de la tierra en que ella estaría acampando. Desde que el rey decretó que iría, Darien le aseguró que no debería tener problemas con el viejo señor Var. Serena no estaba tan segura. Los hombres enojados y desesperados por el poder la ponían nerviosa y ella no quería estar atrapada en una especie de fuego cruzado político.

— Deberías permitirme llevar esta crema de vuelta con nosotros a tu suite. Me encantaría lamerla de tu cuerpo.

Serena parpadeó sorprendida. Ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y casi se atragantó con su bebida al escuchar sus palabras. Por un rato, además de sus manos errantes, Darien había estado actuando como un perfecto caballero: abriendo puertas, sacando y acomodando su silla, llevándola del brazo, presentándola cortésmente a los que llegaban a la mesa para saludar a la nueva reina. Incluso se había referido a ella como una invitada del mayor honor. Echando un vistazo a la mesa, vio que los criados habían dejado un postre cubierto de crema delante de ellos.

La idea de Darien lamiendo sus pechos desnudos era casi demasiado. Empujó el postre para alejarlo y se concentró en no estar excitada. Serena no quería que él "oliera" la reacción a sus comentarios. Era casi injusto que él pudiera sentir cuando se encendía por él. Antes de que pudiera responder, una voz de mujer irrumpió en su concentración.

—Alguien sacó todas las flores solares desde el césped lateral cerca del harén. — Dijo Taura, con un muy digno asentimiento de su cabeza. Ella era una mujer alta, majestuosa, con largas y esbeltas extremidades, muy características de su herencia Roane. Su vestido dorado relucía cuando se movía. Su cabello largo y dorado caía en ondas brillantes por la espalda, que imitaba el color avellana de sus ojos almendrados. Ella era una mujer hermosa y Serena instantáneamente podía ver por qué Armando la había elegido como su primera pareja.

Taura también era la madre del príncipe Zafiro. Serena no veía cómo una mujer tan delgada pudo dar a luz a un gigante como el príncipe comandante. De acuerdo con la presentación que le habían dado de la mujer, ella había sido una madre para todos los príncipes, sobre todo cuando sus propias madres biológicas murieron. Con sus palabras, Darien palideció un poco y lucía como un niño atrapado con las manos en el tarro de las galletas. Serena se dio cuenta de que las flores que estaban en su habitación fueron robadas del jardín de flores de Taura. Él había dicho que eran poco comunes.

— Ah, Dra. Tsukino —dijo el rey. Se inclinó hacia delante para bloquear a Darien de la vista de Taura, y así salvar a su hermano pequeño de ser atrapado. Le dio a Darien una mirada de complicidad, que Taura por estar al otro lado no pudo ver.

— ¿Tiene todas sus provisiones?

Serena miró hacia la mesa del banquete del rey y asintió con la cabeza. —Sí, gracias. La HIA nos ha dejado muy bien atendidos.

Serena vio a la reina Minako sonreír ligeramente por sus palabras. Ella realmente era hermosa, con su pelo rubio rojizo y ojos azules oscuros. Cada vez que la mujer miraba a su marido, lo hacía con amor y devoción. Serena volvió su atención a su comida, preguntándose por los celos repentinos y el anhelo que de pronto asaltó sus sentidos cuando vio a la feliz pareja. Serena miró a Darien, sintiendo profundamente hasta los dedos de los pies. Su cuerpo lo deseaba, eso era seguro. Pero sabía que simplemente no era sabio ni prudente involucrarse con él. Él era un príncipe, su llave para quedarse en el planeta y Serena sabía que no debía mezclar los negocios y el placer, sin importar cuán lindo era el placer.

Por otro lado, no parecía que alguno de los ellos se sintiera encariñado o estuvieran en peligro de encariñarse. Serena negó con la cabeza, negándose a considerarlo. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Él pertenecía a la realeza! Simplemente no puedes tener un romance casual con la realeza por un capricho y desde luego no iba a justificar dormir con Darien sólo porque ella estaba caliente por él. No, una vez que se alejara de él y del palacio, sería capaz de ponerlo todo en perspectiva. Hasta que pudiera considerar todas las partes y tomar una decisión lógica y racional, nada iba a pasar entre ella y el apuesto príncipe Var.

Darien encaminó a la encantadora científica a través de los pasillos largos y laberínticos del palacio mientras hacían su camino de regreso a la suite de invitados. La primera vez que la vio en el vestido que él le dio, le quitó el aliento. Lo complacía que lo llevara puesto. Lo había asustado que por su naturaleza obstinada hubiera rechazado el regalo.

Había algo en la Dra. Tsukino que lo capturaba. Su olor, su mirada, su voz, todo lo hacía distraerse. La deseaba desesperadamente, pero estaba dispuesto a esperar por ella. Él sólo rezó a todos sus dioses para que Serena no le hiciera esperar demasiado tiempo. Darien era un hombre paciente, tolerante, pero incluso él tenía sus límites.

La Dra. Tsukino le había hecho algo a él, algo que él nunca había sentido antes. Cuando la tocaba, sentía todo caliente y frío al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo se agitaba por ella, como nunca se hubiera agitado por nadie. Cuando su mirada se detuvo demasiado tiempo en uno de los guardias, se puso celoso y dispuesto a luchar por ganar su atención de nuevo, como por ejemplo metiendo sus manos por debajo de su vestido para hacerla temblar.

¡Por los gatos sagrados! Ella tenía la piel como la seda, suave y caliente seda. Darien reprimió un gemido, sintiéndola en sus manos, incluso ahora.

Era cierto que la Dra. Tsukino se había metido bajo su piel. Tal vez era porque Serena obviamente lo deseaba, sin embargo, trataba de negarlo. O, tal vez era la manera en que sus caderas se movían por debajo de su vestido negro reluciente. Los ojos de Darien se pusieron pesados y se profundizó su respiración. Él aminoró el paso al doblar una esquina, sólo para poder ver su trasero firme de nuevo. Mordiéndose los labios para no gemir, él brevemente cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Sí, definitivamente podía ser la forma en que sus caderas se movían por debajo del vestido. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no agarrarla contra la pared. Si nunca había bebido _nef _antes, él podría tener que comenzar a beber desde ahora. Por el grado en el que estaba excitado, él realmente necesitaba ser sedado para mantenerlo bajo control.

Sin pensarlo, el príncipe se acercó, tomó una mejilla con firmeza en su mano y apretó. Serena gritó y lo miró por encima del hombro. Darien le disparó una sonrisa audaz, negándose a mirarla como pidiéndole disculpas. ¿Por qué debería disculparse por desearla? No era como si su atención fuera un insulto. Él mantuvo su mano en ella hasta que ella aceleró el paso y se apartó.

Serena miró a Darien por el rabillo de sus ojos, esperando a que hiciera otro movimiento y secretamente esperando a que lo hiciera. Tenía que admitirlo, la audacia del hombre y su persistencia la excitaban como mujer. No había nada más sexy que la confianza. Pero, como profesional, que ella lo era la mayor parte del tiempo, sabía que era malo para los negocios. Serena se mantuvo firme, dándole un apropiado ceño fruncido de castigo por sus manos errantes antes de salir de su camino.

— Al Dr. Grant parece que le gustó mucho Linzi —dijo Darien, rompiendo el silencio.

Serena lo miró hacia atrás con sorpresa. Ellos iban caminando en silencio y le pareció un tema curioso como para romperlo. Darien tomó la oportunidad para situarse nuevamente a su lado.

—¿Estás celoso? —Preguntó Serena, haciendo todo lo posible por actuar de manera despreocupada. Ella estaba tomándole el pelo, aunque su corazón saltó un poco a la espera de la respuesta.

—¿Por qué debería estarlo? Ella no es mi mujer — respondió Darien. Se encogió de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa.

—Pero, estaban en la sala...

—No pasó nada. Sólo estábamos bromeando —rellenó Darien cuando ella vaciló.

—Dices eso como si no fuera gran cosa.

—No lo es. Ella es una mujer, yo soy un hombre. Tenemos necesidades. Nosotros las satisfacemos. Realmente es un concepto simple. Ninguno de los dos estaba comprometido y menos aún el uno con el otro. Además, Linzi y yo nunca estuvimos juntos.— Darien se acercó y cogió el brazo de Serena. Le guiñó un ojo. —He puesto la mira en algo mejor.

Serena se ruborizó. Bueno, era un elogio extraño, pero aún así sintió una oleada de placer al escuchar que ella era "algo mejor".

—Yo soy sexo seguro para ti, Dra. Tsukino, un pasatiempo bien calculado y académicamente satisfactorio —Darien sonrió, mostrándole que estaba en parte bromeando. —Dime, ¿haces una listas de por qué y por qué no deberías elegir a alguien como amante?

Serena no dijo una palabra. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para evitar mostrarse mortificada. Ella hacía ese tipo de listas.

Darien se echó a reír. — Entonces, ¿cuál es el margen? El hombre debe tener dos aspectos positivos más que negativos? ¿Tienes una lista sobre mí?

— No — balbuceó ella. Su rostro se ensombreció.

—¿Así que ni siquiera estoy en la carrera?

— No... sí — frunció el ceño Serena, arrugando la nariz. Él sólo estaba tratando de ponerla nerviosa y ella lo sabía. — Eres…

— ¡Fantástico! —La interrumpió Darien antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. — Quiero saber cómo mostrarme. Yo podría ser capaz de ayudarte a inclinar la balanza a mi favor.

— Eso no era lo que estaba diciendo —dijo Serena.

_Eres incorregible, _es lo que ella había estado pensando.

La sonrisa de Darien se ensanchó mientras cambiaba de tema, un poco. —¿Qué es tan especial acerca de estos científicos con los que sales en citas?

Serena se aclaró la garganta. La forma en que lo preguntó la hizo pensar que había estado haciendo una investigación sobre ella. ¿Cómo sabía que sólo tenía citas con científicos? La respuesta la golpeó como un tren de carga. Era tan obvio: Grant y Vitto. ¿Había decidido dar turnos de tres horas diarias de sueño para los hombres traicioneros? Ella estaba segura de que había querido decir dos.

— Bueno, para empezar, ellos recitan poesía a una mujer. Ellos dicen cosas buenas y bonitas.

— ¿Poesía? —Repitió Darien, casi con asco. Serena asintió con la cabeza. La frente del príncipe se arrugó por la confusión. —¿Chocolates, barriles de vino, las flores? No entiendo esta necesidad por tanta ceremonia y tradición. Ahora, las ofrendas de caza, eso lo tengo. Tú quieres a un hombre que es lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar y matar a un temible oso de peluche. Es muy sabio hacerle probar su fuerza. Tú no querras estar asociada a un hombre que no pudiera protegerte en tiempos de conflicto.

Serena luchó para mantener una cara seria. Oh, sí, el temible oso de peluche. ¡Cuidado con sus ojos de botón! ¿Podrían ahogar a los pequeños y desatendidos niños de un solo tirón! Serena inhaló. Era difícil no reírse abiertamente.

— Con toda seriedad —irrumpió Darien en sus pensamientos. Llegaron a la puerta de su habitación y se detuvieron. Cuando ella lo miró, parecía estar en una profunda reflexión sobre el asunto. — ¿Por qué deseas esas cosas? ¿Palabras floridas memorizadas de un libro? Todo eso lo que demuestra es que no pueden hablar por sí mismos o están ocultando algo. ¿No es la honestidad mucho más dulce?

— Es agradable ser cortejada. El placer se deriva de los esfuerzos realizados— dijo Serena, aunque podía ver el mérito de sus palabras—. ¿No creen los Var en hacer cumplidos y dar regalos a las mujeres?

— Ah, lo hacemos, pero cuando halagamos es con nuestras propias palabras no las de otra persona. Te alabo a menudo y lo seguiré haciendo así, pero no con la poesía porque yo no soy un poeta. Soy un embajador. Yo dije que prefería ver tu vestido arrugado en el suelo. Eso fue un cumplido, porque es muy cierto. No hay más honor al hablar lo que es verdadero que en lo que es simplemente agradable.

Serena no estaba segura de qué decir a su lógica. El hombre expuso un buen punto y parecía muy serio. Mientras él hablaba, ella estaba casi temerosa de sonreír por temor a que él lo tomara como una ofensa.

— En cuanto a los regalos, los Var somos muy generosos con nuestras amantes y compañeras. Nos gusta prodigarles regalos, sobre todo cuando les da placer recibirlos. — Los párpados de Darien cayeron seductoramente sobre su caliente mirada. —Pero, no requerimos la entrega de regalos. Si no se da libremente, entonces no es un regalo, sino más bien un requisito. ¿Cuál es el punto si ambas partes encuentran placer mutuo? Esto es lo que me confunde sobre las costumbres de tu tierra. De acuerdo a sus antiguas tradiciones, las mujeres reciben estos regalos, pero los hombres no. Entonces, ¿los hombres de la tierra están pagando por sexo?

— Mm, bueno —Serena no sabía cómo responder a eso. Ella era la última persona para dar consejos de citas a alguien. Sus citas eran por lo general picnics improvisados en la mitad del centro de investigación.

_Nada dice romance como ser llevado a un bloque de hielo para congelarse el trasero _— Pensó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y bien? —Le preguntó cuando ella no respondió de inmediato.

— No te sabría decir. La mayoría de esas viejas tradiciones ya no se practican en el espacio, pero sí en la Tierra. —Serena se encogió de hombros. El rostro de Darien se ensombreció un poco y ella se precipitó. — Pero fue un gesto maravilloso de tu parte. Creo que fue muy dulce.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Un silencio se extendió entre ellos mientras la estudiaba.

— Bueno —comenzó Serena torpemente—. Gracias por una noche muy hermosa.

— No tiene por qué terminar —insistió Darien, mientras ella abría la puerta—. La miró caminar al interior sólo para detenerse y girarse hacia él. Darien no esperaba que Serena se acostara con él, pero no podía evitar hacerle esa sugerencia. Cada vez que iba hacia ella, su cuerpo emitía el olor sexual más embriagador. ¿Qué podía decir? Era adicto a ella.

— Sí, tiene que terminar — respondió ella en voz baja—. Sus ojos oscuros bajaron modestamente, antes de viajar de nuevo de vuelta a la cara de él.

— ¿Puedo por lo menos apelar la última tradición, la de un beso al final de la cita —preguntó Darien. El marco de la puerta aún estaba entre ellos. — En realidad estoy de acuerdo con que esa es una buena idea.

Lentamente, Serena asintió con la cabeza, pero no se movió para unirse a él en el pasillo. Darien dejó que una sexy sonrisa curvara un lado de su boca, antes de encaminarse hacia ella. Él dejó la puerta abierta, sin hacer ninguna suposición, mientras iba a pararse delante de ella.

Darien se inclinó lentamente, dejando que su boca fuera tiernamente a lo largo de la suya. Era difícil, pero mantuvo el beso casto, no queriendo torturase más de lo que ya estaba. Sus manos se quedaron a sus costados, sin moverse para tocarla, a pesar de que deseaba hacer eso precisamente. Sería una noche larga y que no necesitaba el recuerdo del sabor de ella para hacerlo peor. Lentamente, se apartó y sonrió. — Buenas noches, Dra. Tsukino

— Buenas noches, príncipe Darien — murmuró ella en respuesta. El corazón de Serena golpeteaba salvajemente. Él olía tan bien. Su sangre corrió con anticipación, haciendo que se agitaran sus miembros para retenerlo. Su cuerpo se puso caliente, inundado por su deseo por él. Todos los nervios que tenía hormiguearon. En el roce de sus labios con los suyos, ella soltó un pequeño suspiro femenino. Ella lo sintió por todo su cuerpo.

Sus pezones estaban duros y hormigueando. ¿Cómo era posible que sus pezones hormiguearan por un breve beso? ¿Cómo es que sentía todo su cuerpo en llamas, como si se estuviera derritiendo? Fue sólo un beso. Serena hizo varias respiraciones profundas. Esto era una locura. Ni siquiera debería considerar la posibilidad de dormir con él. Tenía que pensar con lógica. Tenía que tener el control. Tenía ... Que sacarle toda esa ropa.

Serena gimió. No podía controlar sus brazos, que se dispararon hacia adelante. Lascivamente, Serena empujó su estómago hacia su dura excitación, gruñendo al sentir cuan caliente y grueso estaba por ella. Darien parpadeó sorprendido. Su cuerpo se apretó más estrechamente a lo largo de su cuerpo y sus manos hurgaron su pelo, enredándose en esos hilos de seda. Sus pezones explotaron con placer, enviando ondas electricas por todo su cuerpo. Ella tiró su boca completamente a la suya, lo que le hizo tambalearse por la fuerza de su anhelo.

El hombro de Darien golpeó la puerta y él la golpeó con fuerza a un lado por instinto, cerrándola de golpe. Serena se rió contra su boca, el sonido lo volvió loco. Sus dedos subieron para ahuecarle los pechos. Él había querido tocarlos toda la noche. Darien les tomó el peso en sus palmas, corriendo para acariciar con sus pulgares las puntas increíblemente duras que encontró enterrados en el suave material de su vestido.

— ¡Argh, gatos sagrados, mujer! —Gruñó Darien, frotando su excitación con fuerza contra ella entre sus ropas. — Eres demasiado.

Serena le empujó de nuevo a la puerta, atrapándolo con su cuerpo mientras le acariciaba el pecho. Serena arañó su camisa, luchando con los cordones para sacarla de su cuerpo. Cuando estuvo a punto de aullar en la frustración, él la apartó.

— Permíteme —Levantando un dedo, le permitió ver como su punta se convertía en una garra. Darien la puso a su lado y con un golpe certero y seco, cortó los cordones para que la camisa se abriera. Entonces, muy rápido, él llevó la garra a su cuello y tiró de ella hacia abajo, rasgando así el material para abrirlo y liberar sus grandes pechos. El material se adhirió seductoramente a sus lados, ocultando sus pezones de la vista, pero exponiendo el profundo valle entre ellos. Cuando la miró a los ojos de nuevo, ella lo miraba con asombro.

— Realmente puedes transformarte en un gato — susurró. Una lenta y excitada sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro, mientras se movía para llegar a él. Empezó a jadear mientras una nueva ola de calor bajó por su cuerpo. — ¿Qué más puede hacer el gatito grande?

Darien dejó que un bajo y depredador sonido hiciera eco en la parte posterior de su garganta. Serena se detuvo y retrocedió. Se lamió los labios, esperando sin aliento y con anticipación por él para saltar

— ¿El gran gatito quiere salir a jugar? —Ella ronroneó traviesamente. Sus grandes ojos se desplazaron hasta su evidente erección.

Darien siguió acechándola, bajando su mandíbula mientras permitía que sus ojos cambiaran a verde pálido para ella, dejando un destello de sus ojos de gato en sus pupilas. Al instante, fue recompensado con una fuerte ráfaga de su esencia femenina. Serena estaba más que lista para él y lo volvió casi loco darse cuenta de ello. Aún más excitante era el hecho de que Serena aceptara su lado Var sin miedo.

Las piernas de Serena golpearon la parte trasera del sofá que estaba delante de la chimenea. Girándose, ella empujó su trasero al aire. Eso era más de lo que Darien podía manejar. Corrió hacia ella, levantando su vestido para desnudar sus muslos. Sus dedos recorrieron su piel, calentándola, acariciándola, descubriéndola.

Cuando el vestido detuvo su exploración, él hizo una mueca y llevó una garra al material a lo largo de su espalda, rasgándolo. Una vez que la tuvo desnuda, comenzó a besar y acariciar desde atrás. A pesar de su urgencia, se tomó su tiempo mientras aprendía el funcionamiento de su cuerpo.

Serena no se movió del sofá mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer. Sus dedos se agarraron al suave cojín, casi perforándolo cuando él la tocaba. Un débil sonido salió de su garganta y ella meneó sus caderas para tener su atención. Sus dedos la acariciaron, rozando todas partes menos el calor de su centro. El fuego dejaba un rastro caliente sobre su carne, acalorándola a través de su sangre hasta que cada rincón de su ser chisporroteaba con anhelo.

— Darien, por favor —rogó, moviéndose para ponerse de pie. Él la empujó para que no lo hiciera. Sus dedos finalmente se metieron entre sus muslos, lo que la hizo gritar. Acariciando lo largo de su apertura empapada, jugueteó con el sensible capullo que encontró enterrado en sus pliegues de seda. Entonces, metiendo un dedo adentro, tanteó sus profundidades, acariciando con firmeza en un ritmo lento cuando Serena se empujó a sí misma en su mano. Serena estaba caliente, lista, casi gritando por la agonía de la necesidad.

Darien movió su cuerpo detrás de ella, dejándola sentir que él se quitaba la ropa. La gran longitud de su erección se presionó en su tierna piel mientras sus manos envolvían para agarrar sus pechos sensibles en sus palmas. Serena era una mujer apasionada, más de lo que jamás había imaginado. Sus respuesta era pura, natural y primitiva. Serena confiaba en la reacción de su cuerpo hacia él y le movió a entrar en una red de asombro sin sentido.

Bordeándola, él ligeramente acarició su eje a lo largo de su apertura, dejando que ella se acostumbrara a la sensación. Para su sorpresa, sus caderas se sacudieron hacia atrás, obligándolo a meterse dentro del aro de su cuerpo. Esa sensación era más de lo que Darien podía tomar. Se empujó hacia adelante, enterrándose hasta la empuñadura. Los músculos de Serena se extendían a su alrededor, apretándolo con tanta fuerza que casi se deja ir.

— Ah —Serena exclamó con sus dedos enterrados en el sofá—. Oh, Darien, oh, sí, nene, sí.

Sus caderas se movieron mientras trataba de conseguir que él se metiera más. Darien obedeció al instante, aprovechando mover sus caderas hacia delante y atrás mientras estaba dentro de ella. Una tensión se construía en sus muslos, calentando el camino de su sangre hasta que Serena estaba gritando por su liberación. Con sus gritos, él sólo se movió más rápido hasta que tuvo sus caderas en sus manos y estaba embistiendo tan fuerte que el golpeteo de sus cuerpos hacía eco en la habitación.

Darien gruñó y Serena gritó. Sus caderas se sacudieron más rápido y más duro, en busca de la liberación que ambos necesitaban tan desesperadamente.

La tensión creció, casi desgarrando a Serena cuando ella trató de acabar. Entonces, de repente, con un grito agudo, ella empezó a temblar. Su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera cayendo de un acantilado. Sus miembros se debilitaron y sus músculos se apretaron en torno a él.

El grito suave de placer de Darien siguió al de Serena. Se tensó detrás de ella y su cuerpo se liberó fuertemente dentro de Serena, ordeñado por el apretar y aflojar de sus músculos femeninos. Se mantuvieron congelados, incapaces de moverse por un buen tiempo. Luego, cayendo sobre su espalda, suspiró y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente.

Serena se levantó, girándose para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Un leve sonido de satisfacción salió de sus labios. Darien se abalanzó, capturando sus labios mientras la besaba sin aliento. A continuación, alejándose un poco hacia atrás, él sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Cuál es tu primer nombre Dra. Tsukino? He estado esperando escucharlo durante toda la noche.

Serena se rió. Un gruñido bajo salió de él, haciendo que sus piernas se debilitaran y a su corazón palpitar. —Serena. Es Serena.

—Bueno, Serena —dijo Darien, inclinándose hacia adelante para lamer juguetonamente su boca. Él la levantó en sus brazos fuertes, lanzándola por los aires antes de atraparla. Ella gritó de alegría y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. — Vamos a mover esto a la cama. Quiero jugar.

Serena se rió tontamente, sintiéndose extrañamente despreocupada en sus brazos. Darien se inclinó para besarla mientras se abría camino en la habitación con pasos diminutos, sus pantalones arrastrándose alrededor de sus tobillos detrás de ellos.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISSERENAA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MICHELLE M. PILLOW EL LIBRO SE TITULA El PRINCIPE JUGUETÓN DE LA SERIE LOS SEÑORES DE VAR. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISSERENAA.**

**El Principe juguetón**

**(The playful prince)**

_**Capitulo Beteado por Stephania Cardozo**_

**.**

**Capítulo Cinco**

A la mañana siguiente, Darien estaba sonriendo como un idiota antes de despertar. Serena había sido como una pequeña gata salvaje y honestamente él podía decir que había sido drenado. Nunca había tenido una amante que pudiera seguirle el ritmo y tal vez incluso que lo superará con su necesidad. Ah, y ¡era ardiente! Las cosas que podía hacer con su boca él sólo las había soñado. De sólo pensar en ello, gimió. A medida que su eje se levantaba por el recuerdo de sus labios en él, sabía que se había equivocado. Él casi se drenó, casi.

Serena era aventurera también, permitiéndole someterla de la forma que él quisiera, sin protestar. Ambos habían estado demasiado impacientes para detenerse y jugar a juegos de cama, pero estaba seguro de que ella fácilmente estaría de acuerdo con hacerlo ahora. Con esto en mente, su mano se deslizó junto a él en las sábanas de seda de la cama, tratando de alcanzarla.

Los dedos de Darien se encontraron sólo con el colchón y frunció el ceño. Tenía la cabeza levantada, pero no su cuerpo. Automáticamente, supo que Serena se había ido. Su presencia no estaba en la habitación y se sintió frío. Un suspiro de frustración salió de su boca y su cabeza cayó sobre el colchón. Demonios, ¡era una mujer frustrante!

Serena miró los sombreados pantanos. Los cuatro científicos eran guiados a pie por dos guardias Var. Ambos hombres Var la miraron tímidamente, con expresiones curiosas, pero ninguno sonrió audazmente como antes. Era como si su atracción por ella se hubiera atenuado y no podía menos que preguntarse si ellos sabían acerca de la noche que pasó junto al príncipe. Serena no se avergonzaba de sus acciones, pero le preocupaba que pudiera afectar la legitimidad de su presencia allí.

Todos llevaban grandes mochilas de excursión en sus espaldas, excepto el viejo Simón, que llevaba una pequeña bolsa sobre su hombro. La mayor parte de sus suministros serían llevados más tarde ese día, tan pronto como encontraran el lugar perfecto para acampar. Se les dijo que era cerca de una hora de viaje por terrenos irregulares antes de que llegaran a las cuevas.

Cuando dejaron atrás el palacio, pasaron a la ciudad Var. Se encontraba emplazada en el valle, al pie del castillo. La ciudad era un bullicioso laberinto de calles de tierra y grandes casas rectangulares, cuyas paredes y cimientos fueron construidos con ladrillos de barro cocido que se mantenían unidos por mortero. Vasijas de arcilla estaban puestas fuera de los umbrales de las puertas, algunas con flores y otras con plantas nativas.

Las calles estaban limpias y ordenadas. Hermosas alfombras tejidas y mantas colgadas afuera en el sol, secándose en líneas. Había trabajo de mosaico menos intrincado que en el interior del palacio, pero sin embargo la ciudad era una maravilla. Muchas de las casas eran de dos pisos, con techos planos y sin ventanas. El gran diseño indicaba que la mayoría de la población Var prosperaba.

El sonido de los chicos jóvenes jugando hizo eco alrededor de ellos brevemente mientras pasaban por la ciudad, luego todo el ruido fue tragado por el bosque circundante y los pantanos. Serena alcanzó a vislumbrar el palacio mientras viajaban. Era alto contra el cielo azul verdoso. Torrecillas cuadradas que llegaban alto en el cielo, se cernían imperativamente sobre la ciudad. Era realmente magnífico.

Según sus guías, caminaban a través del borde de los pantanos. Los árboles del bosque eran enormes, más grandes que los legendarios bosques de secoyas de la Tierra. Serena se sentía empequeñecida por ellos.

Les dijeron que mantuvieran los pies lejos de las aguas turbias, mientras una serpiente venenosa llamada _givre _nadaba libremente en ellas. A través de los pantanos al norte se encontraba el palacio Draig. Los guardias se tensaron un poco cuando ella les preguntó sobre el viejo enemigo de los Var, pero finalmente a regañadientes admitieron que los Draig habían actuado honorablemente hasta el momento y no había nada que hiciera sospechar que les causarían molestias a los científicos, sobre todo porque ellos estaban allí para asegurarse de que las armas biológicas habían desaparecido por completo.

Una luz difusa cayó sobre el espeso bosque en una suave neblina verde que se mezclaba extrañamente con las manchas de niebla caliente y el vapor de los pantanos cercanos. Por lo que Serena podía decir, no había mucha diferencia entre los pantanos y las marismas, excepto que los pantanales parecían muertos de toda la vida.

Los pantanos eran un lugar horrible. Musgos colgados de árboles, inmóviles en su aislamiento sin viento. El aire estaba húmedo, estancado y lleno con el olor putrefacto conformado de la flora y los cadáveres de animales. Incluso los insectos parecían haber abandonado la zona.

Deteniéndose, Serena compartió una mirada preocupada con Vitto. Suavemente, ella dijo: —Esto no se siente bien.

Vitto asintió con la cabeza. Grant se detuvo cerca de ellos al oír su comentario. Frunció el ceño, mirando a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía esa mañana. Él había estado de mal humor desde que había sido sacado de la cama de Linzi y ellos lo habían dejado solo la mayor parte del tiempo. Ahora, una luz profesional cruzó sus ojos, convirtiéndolo en serio. Lentamente asintió en acuerdo con Serena y Vitto.

—Perdone — dijo Grant a los guardias, deteniendo su avance—. ¿Los pantanos han estado siempre de esta manera?

—Han estado así desde que tengo memoria —respondió uno.

El otro, que Serena percibía que era mayor, el más endurecido de los dos, dijo —Sabes, cuando yo era un muchacho joven solíamos cazar aquí. Había vida silvestre a lo largo de los cerros occidentales, pero eso fue hace años. Ahora este musgo negro crece en todo.

—¿Musgo negro? — Preguntó Serena, mirando a su alrededor. Ella no veía ningún musgo negro.

—Aquí —le mostró el guardia. Se acercó a una piedra y con una patada la movió. Efectivamente había un hongo negro debajo de ella. Mientras observaban, poco a poco se marchitaba, como si se viera afectado por la luz del sol. En unos pocos segundos, se puso de un color gris oscuro.

—Eso va a hacer más difícil de estudiar —observó Vitto.

—Hmm, no si podemos averiguar si es el aire o la luz lo que le afecta —afirmó Simón detrás de ellos.

—Vamos, muchachos — instó Serena—. Primero vamos a establecer un campamento, entonces podremos comenzar a recoger muestras y revisar los sistemas de cuevas.

—Sabes —comenzó Grant al comenzar a caminar de nuevo—. Nunca mencionaste cómo estuvo tu cita con el príncipe Darien.

Vitto empezó a reírse. Serena se detuvo. Echó un vistazo a Vitto y luego a Grant.

—¿Qué hicieron ustedes dos? —Exigió con un ceño de preocupación.

—Nada —dijo Vitto, tratando de parecer inocente y fallando en el intento.

—Sí, nada —imitó Grant.

—Es mejor que lo sueltes —advirtió Serena.

—Le dijeron que eras una feminista y que odiabas ser tratada como una dama —afirmó Simon con una sonrisa vergonzosa.

Vitto y Grant rieron más fuerte por la broma que le habían hecho.

—Vamos, Tsukino —declaró Grant—. Tienes que decirnos que pasó. ¿Qué le dijiste al pobre hombre? Sabemos que lo desgarraste.

—¡Vamos, Sere! Hemos estado muriendo por saber —Vitto volvió sus ojos negros a ella con alegría.

—En realidad, señores alborotadores, fue un perfecto caballero — anunció Serena—. Él me trajo flores, chocolates y una botella de vino. Al parecer, algunos hombres saben cómo tratar a una dama, y ¡cómo no escuchar a idiotas como ustedes!

—¡Oh mi Dios! —Dijo Grant. Su boca se abrió. —¡Lo hiciste con él!

—¡Ew! — Vitto hizo una mueca—. Él se agarró las orejas y comenzó a lamentarse. —¡Yo no quería oír eso! ¡Mis oídos, mis oídos, se están quemando! ¡Haz que se detenga, mamá, haz que se detenga!

Serena le golpeó varias veces en el brazo para hacerle callar.

—Esto es acoso laboral —refunfuñó él con buen humor—. Te acusaré en la sección ocho.

—Eres un imbécil —dijo Serena—. La sección ocho es por uso inapropiado de fondos. Ahora cállate o les voy a decir a todos cómo realmente obtuviste este trabajo.

—Cállate o les voy a decir a todos cómo solía decirte cuando éramos niños. — Vitto se volvió con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Hazlo y te despido! —Serena bromeó.

—Serena —lloriqueó Vitto. Él hizo una mueca a su espalda mientras ella se alejaba.

Grant se echó a reír y con voz de niño pequeño dijo —_¡Ooooh! _Vas a estar en un gran problema, Vitto. Le diré a la Dra. Tsukino de ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que Serena se fue? —Le preguntó Darien a su hermano en el tono gruñón de su lengua común. Kelvin levantó la vista de su gran escritorio de piedra en la oficina real para estudiar su hermano. Estaba rodeado de sillas, un sofá y alfombras.

La oficina real era igual que el resto del palacio con el mismo bello trabajo de azulejo en las paredes y la misma sensación de castillo medieval en la estructura. Frente al escritorio de Kelvin, una chimenea desierta y grande era empequeñecida por la pared lateral aún mayor. Banderas largas colgaban una al lado de la otra. Una gran alfombra tejida de color rojo y azul yacía en el suelo y su intrincado dibujo era tal vez el más bello en el palacio. Al lado de la alfombra había sillas grandes, tan profundas que casi se tragaban a una persona en su totalidad.

—Ella insistió en irse, para comenzar esta mañana. Tengo que enviarle el resto de sus suministros después de que se establezcan en lo que ella llamó un campamento base. ¿Por qué? —Los ojos casi negros de Kelvin estudiaron a su hermano con curiosidad.—¿Ha pasado algo? Pareces extrañamente... tenso. No te pareces a ti.

—Estoy bien —protestó Darien. Se paseó alrededor de la oficina, parando en la chimenea para mirar nada en particular.

—¿Ah, entonces no te fue tan bien ayer por la noche, supongo? —Preguntó Kelvin, parándose de su escritorio. —¿Le diste las flores?

—Sí

—¿El chocolate?

—Sí. Sí. Sí —insistió Darien—. Le di... todo

—Ah —respondió Kelvin entonces, mientras una mirada de entendimiento vino hacia él y le dijo— _Ooohh. _Entonces estás molesto porque ella se fue.

—Desde que te enamoraste eres realmente molesto, ya lo sabes —dijo Darien con una mueca—. Mi estado de ánimo no tiene nada que ver con que la Dra. Tsukino se fuera. Sólo quiero estar informado de su paradero por el bien de mi deber. No puedo ser buen embajador si no sé donde están los científicos en todo momento, ¿verdad?

Kelvin ignoró la pregunta y se rió entre dientes en su lugar. —Desde que pusiste los ojos en la doctora, tu estado de ánimo ha estado muy impredecible. Las mujeres hacen eso en ti.

—¿Qué, has estado casado durante dos días y de repente eres un experto en mujeres? Esto viene del hombre que pensaba que llamar a una mujer su propiedad era un cumplido —Darien movió la cabeza. Le había costado a Kelvin mucho tiempo la aceptación de sus sentimientos por Minako.

—Mi Mina sabe lo que quiero decir, eso es todo lo que importa —respondió Kelvin con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros—. Yo soy tanto su propiedad como ella lo es la mía.

—Estoy feliz por ti, hermano —afirmó Darien—. Ella es una buena mujer y te dará un buen hijo.

—Gracias.

Darien se movió para irse.

—Darien —llamó Kelvin.

—¿Sí?

—Sabes, no sería tan terrible si encuentras una buena mujer y te unes a ella —La voz de Kelvin era tranquila—. Realmente hace algo en tu interior. Nunca me he sentido más completo.

—¿Qué diría nuestro padre sobre eso? Dos hijos que caen por mujeres —Darien se rió entre dientes, pero mientras se reía, oía las palabras de su padre tamborilear en su cerebro—. _Ser gobernado por una mujer es ser gobernado por la debilidad. Los reinos son tan fuertes como sus gobernantes y deben ser fuertes, hijos míos. Un hombre no se ata a una mujer y se sigue llamando a sí mismo hombre. __Enamorarse de una mujer es caer en la estupidez. _

—Armando estaba equivocado —dijo Kelvin en voz baja cuando Darien no se movió ni respondió. —El amor de una mujer da fuerza, no debilidad.

—Hasta que lo pierdes, hermano —respondió Darien en voz tan baja que Kelvin no lo pudo oír. No quiso frenar la felicidad de su hermano con sus propias dudas sobre el amor y el emparejamiento. Estaba contento por el rey, pero sabía que la cosa de los compañeros de vida y la felicidad no era para todos. Lo más probable es que no sería para él.

Serena miró por encima del campamento y asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Habían conseguido crear cuatro tiendas de campaña en un terreno relativamente plano. Un acantilado se elevaba a un lado y los guardias le dijeron que era donde la entrada al sistema de cuevas comenzaba.

Sus provisiones llegaron un par de horas después de su llegada y una quinta tienda de campaña se estableció como un laboraSerenao improvisado. Grant y Vitto estaban desempacando el equipo y podía oír sus maliciosas discusiones desde dentro de la tienda. Ella sonrió mientras Vitto gritó. Sonó un fuerte golpe y el grito de Grant de dolor poco después.

—¡Muchachos! —Gritó ella—. ¡No me hagan ir a separarlos!

—¡Sí, mamá! —Gritaron al unísono.

Serena se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. —Yo ya vuelvo. Voy a subir a la cueva.

Una escalera de cuerda colgaba desde la entrada. Había estado allí cuando ellos llegaron. Probándola, decidió que parecía lo suficientemente resistente y empezó a subir.

—¡Oye, ten cuidado! —Gritó Vitto debajo de ella.

—Sólo estoy mirando la entrada. No tardaré mucho tiempo —respondió ella.

Serena se abrió paso a la entrada y se metió dentro. Se puso de pie, mirando a la tenue luz en la cueva. Agarrando una linterna de su cinturón de herramientas, iluminó alrededor de la abertura. piedra era roja, el color de la tierra Qurilixen. Vio un túnel estrecho hacia la parte posterior y se trasladó hacia ahí. Tuvo que girarse hacia un lado para pasar, pero se las arregló con poca dificultad.

El túnel conducía a una gran caverna. Formaciones de cristal sobresalían del techo. Ellos reflejaban la luz exterior, causando pequeños puntos brillantes que bailaban en las paredes como arco iris. Pequeñas entradas y túneles en espiral desde las paredes laterales. Ella apagó la luz, no la necesitaba. Luego, tomó una etiqueta autoadhesiva de su cinturón de herramientas, la que desprendió y pegó en la pared, marcando la salida con un círculo verde.

Después de una caminata rápida por el lugar, Serena dejó la bonita cueva. Simon había comenzado la cena en la hoguera cuando llegó. Ella le sonrió mientras él revolvía una olla grande.

—¿Qué tendremos esta noche? —Serena preguntó.

—Estofado —se rió entre dientes Simón.

—Ala "algo" de un paquete de papel etiquetado como estofado —afirmó Grant, sosteniendo el paquete de aluminio vacío para que ella lo viera.

Serena se echó a reír, antes de preguntar cautelosamente —¿y luce bien?

—Más vale que sea bueno —dijo Vitto mientras Serena se sentaba a su lado en un banco largo que había encontrado en los suministros.

—Es lo único que tenemos. Cinco cajas de nada más que estofado y café deshidratado.

—Ugh —se quejó de Serena—. Estás bromeando, ¿no? Por favor, dime que estás bromeando.

Darien estaba loco. Lo sabía. Estaba caminando por el pantano a pie para confrontar a una mujer que apenas conocía para averiguar por qué se había escapado de su cama. Sí, se trataba de un plan loco. Un plan estúpido. Ese era su plan.

Él había estado caminando durante una hora, pensando qué mala excusa tendría que utilizar una vez que llegara al campamento. Tal vez, siendo el embajador, no necesitaría una excusa para presentarse ante ella, ellos. Al oír voces, se detuvo. La risa de Serena sonó y no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla.

—¿Y luce bien? —Preguntó Serena.

—Más vale que sea bueno —respondió Vitto—. Es lo único que tenemos. Cinco cajas de nada más que estofado y café deshidratado.

Darien llegó a los árboles. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando vio a Serena sentada junto a Vitto en el banco. Serena se inclinó hacia él para golpearle el hombro con un empujón juguetón. Las garras crecieron en la punta de los dedos de Darien, listas para cortar la garganta de Vitto si ella se atrevía a tocar al hombre de nuevo.

—Ugh —se quejó Serena—. Estás bromeando ¿no? Por favor, dime que estás bromeando.

—No, en absoluto —respondió Vitto—. Su brazo la alcanzó para dar un abrazo a Serena. Darien agarró el tronco de un árbol y enterró sus garras en él mientras luchaba contra una transformación completa. Sus fosas nasales se ensanchaban y su mandíbula se apretaba dolorosamente.

—¡Oye, ya basta ustedes dos! —Exigió Grant—. Ya conocen las reglas... ningún afecto o cariño a menos que yo esté también presente.

—¡Oh, cariño, ven aquí y dale a mamá un poco de cariño! —Serena bromeó.

Las manos se Darien se cerraron en un puño, raspando la corteza del árbol. Obligó a sus garras a retraerse. Tomando una respiración profunda, se sacudió con furia. Pero en lugar de saltar hacia delante como quería, dio media vuelta y se alejó.

—¡Oh, cariño, ven aquí y dale a mamá un poco de cariño! —Bromeó Serena a Grant mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Grant detuvo su andar en el campamento y la señaló con el dedo. —No me tientes, mamacita. ¡Podría meterme en tu tienda de campaña esta noche y morderte en el culo!

—¿Es así como conseguiste que Linzi se metiera en tu cama? —Preguntó Serena con una sonrisa. —¿Con las amenazas?

Grant hizo un pequeño ruido y tomó una respiración honda y dramática antes de suspirar en voz alta. —Oh, ella era la única haciendo la cosa de morder anoche. Te diré algo. Ella trajo cadenas y un látigo…

—¡Oh! —Serena y Vitto hicieron una mueca al unísono.

—Demasiado —gritó Serena riéndose.

—Mis oídos, mis oídos! —Intervino Vitto, alejando los brazos de Serena para ponerlos encima de sus propias orejas.

—¡Silencio! —Exigió Simón. Todos lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidos por su tono áspero. Hizo un gesto de silencio con una cuchara grande. —Ustedes dejen que el niño hable. ¡Esta conversación se estaba poniendo buena!

Los científicos más jóvenes estallaron en carcajadas y Simon se limitó a sonreír y volvió a agitar la olla.

Después de algunas semanas en el campamento, cayeron en una rutina normal. Por las mañanas revisarían las cuevas y se verificaría si había signos de contaminación. El equipamiento que la HIA envió era incapaz de sentir a través de la roca, por lo que tenían que ir a cada caverna de forma individual para la búsqueda. Era un proceso tedioso, pero ellos eran científicos y estaban acostumbrados a las tareas tediosas.

En las tardes recogían muestras de los pantanos circundantes, como agua, tierra, musgo verde y negro. Se descubrió que el aire era lo que mató el musgo negro, así que un montón de roca y tierra fueron llevadas a la tienda de laboraSerenao donde se creó un ambiente especial para testear el extraño hongo.

Durante su estancia, los cuatro científicos no tuvieron contacto con el mundo exterior. Ellos estaban acostumbrados al aislamiento, pero por alguna razón, parecía que estaba desgastando a Serena más de lo habitual. En las noches, sola en su tienda, ella revivía cada momento con Darien en su cabeza. Había sido hace sólo unos pocos días, pero se sentía como si fuera toda una vida. La forma en que la había besado y le hizo el amor se quedó en sus pensamientos durante el día. Por la noche, que la perseguía en sus sueños. No había manera de evitarlo. Lo echaba de menos.

—¡Ah! —Gritó Serena cuando el barro le salpicó la cara. Un poco se metió en su boca, provocándole arcadas. —¡Oh, mierda! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

—¿Serena? —La llamó Vitto, su voz revelando su preocupación. Oyó la puerta de la tienda levantarse detrás de ella. —¿Qué pasó?

—Yo... yo me distraje —respondió Serena, sacándose el barro de los ojos y escupiéndolo. Agitó sus manos enguantadas en el aire. —No estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba haciendo y me descuidé.

—¡Maldita sea, Serena, está en tus ojos! —Vitto se movió lejos sólo para regresar. Sintió un trapo frío en la cara mientras Vitto la trataba de limpiar. —Esta distracción ha estado sucediendo mucho últimamente. ¿Tienes algo que compartir?

—No —dijo—. Sólo quiero tomar un baño

—Escucha —comenzó a Vitto—. He estado pensando que es hora de que nos dirijamos de nuevo al palacio para informar a la HIA, por no mencionar el rey Kelvin. Ya casi terminamos con las cuevas, excepto por ese subsistema menor que Grant encontró ayer en el túnel este. Sé que estás a cargo y nosotros haremos lo que tú decidas, pero es sólo una sugerencia amistosa.

—Grant sólo quiere ver a Linzi —respondió Serena, riéndose entre dientes. Ella sinceramente había estado posponiendo ir de vuelta al palacio, aunque sabía que Vitto estaba en lo cierto. Ellos tenían que presentarse ante la HIA y reportarse. Y no hacía daño mantener informados a los lugareños de su progreso. También se mantenía así las buenas relaciones en caso de que tuvieran que quedarse más tiempo de lo previsto.

—Y tú quieres un baño y yo quiero comer algo más que ese horrible deshidratado, estoy seguro de que la Agencia en realidad sólo quería matarnos con ese guiso de todos modos.

—Lo sé. Creo que todos estamos por lo menos cincuenta libras más livianos desde que esto comenzara —dijo Serena riéndose entre dientes, cansada. Ella podría utilizar una cama y darse un baño con agua tibia. Lentamente, ella asintió con la cabeza. —Está bien. Que todos aseguren nuestro sitio para que nos podamos ir. Vamos a salir en una hora y media para el palacio Var.

Cuando los cuatro científicos llegaron caminando cansados al palacio, fueron recibidos por el Rey. Él les sonrió y no parecía sorprendido de que ellos estuvieran allí. Serena sospechaba que los guardias lo habían alertado incluso antes de que bordearan la ciudad Var. Después de un breve informe a Kelvin y Nicolás acerca de su progreso, se les permitió volver a sus habitaciones para descansar.

Serena buscó a Darien mientras hacía su camino de regreso a su suite, pero no lo vio. Casi tenía miedo de enfrentarse a él, miedo de lo que pensara de ella. Había actuado totalmente licenciosa y había estado demasiado nerviosa como para hacerle frente a la luz de la mañana. Él no había tratado de comunicarse con ella desde que se fue, aunque ella secretamente lo anhelaba. Hubo muchas noches en que ella se sentó sola en su tienda, deseando y rezando para que él fuera hacia ella, aunque fuera por una noche.

Ahora que estaba de vuelta en la suite, los recuerdos de Darien la inundaron de nuevo. Su cuerpo se calentó, curvándose con los inicios del deseo. Tarareando una melodía del siglo XX de la tierra, Serena estiró las piernas en la bañera. Las cortinas estaban corridas sobre las ventanas, dejando el baño oscuro. El agua era mucho mejor que tratar de limpiarse con un desinfectante de manos en el aire fresco de la mañana en el bosque. Frotando el jabón sobre la piel, se lavó ociosamente, soñando con que eran las manos de Darien en su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres un poco de compañía?

Serena se sacudió por la sorpresa. Las palabras se materializaron como si salieran de sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta en la tina para ver a Darien de pie debajo de la plataforma. Un rubor instantáneamente cubrió sus rasgos y tragó nerviosamente. Esperaba que el vapor del agua la hiciera verse enrojecida para que él no se diera cuenta. Se le veía cansado, pero precioso. Sólo verlo le quitó el aliento. Su corazón dio un salto.

—Darien —dijo jadeando, sin aliento—. Estas... aquí

—Kelvin me dijo que estaban de vuelta. —Sin esperar el permiso de Serena, empezó a desvestirse. Parecía natural que así lo hiciera y ella no protestó. Serena observaba como su hermoso cuerpo se daba a conocer.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó con retraso, mientras él se acercaba a la bañera. Su cuerpo estaba erecto, listo para ella y se excitó de sólo notarlo.

—Pensé en venir a ayudar a relajarte —respondió él, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. S

erena lo estudió cuidadosamente. Había algo diferente en él, pero era difícil de señalar que. Eran sus ojos. Ellos no parecían tan brillantes y de color azul. Y su sonrisa, no parecía tan traviesa en sus intenciones.

—¿Es... es que pasa algo? —Le preguntó mientras él se acercaba a su lado—. Te ves estresado. ¿Está teniendo problemas con los Draig? ¿Con Lord Myrddin? Algo ha pasa…

—¿Cómo estuvo tu trabajo? —Interrumpió él, en lugar de responder. Tomando el trapo de su mano, lo enjabonó y le hizo un gesto para que se diera vuelta. Ella lo hizo y él comenzó a lavar su espalda.

Serena gimió. Su mano fuerte se sentía tan bien como ella lo recordaba a lo largo de su piel, aliviando la tensión de sus músculos. Ella amaba sus manos.

—El trabajo estuvo bien —respondió ella al fin—. Creemos que tenemos las cuevas casi despejadas, aunque en realidad no esperaba encontrar mucho más.

—¿Y nuestro pulcro pantano Var? —Preguntó.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro y le guiñó un ojo.

—Todavía es pulcro —replicó ella, dando una pequeña risa—. Yo quería preguntarte sobre el musgo negro. ¿De donde viene? ¿Cómo…?

—_Shhh_, más adelante. Lo discutiremos más adelante —Se inclinó para lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Mmmm —gimió ella, olvidándose instantemente del trabajo y el musgo negro.

—Así que, ¿me echaste de menos? —Darien preguntó, dejando caer la tela y frotando las manos alrededor de la parte frontal para deslizarse alrededor de sus grandes pechos.

Serena no estaba segura de cómo responder, así que sólo hizo un sonido débil. Sí, lo había echado de menos: terriblemente.

Su cálido aliento golpeó contra su oído, mientras se acercaba a lo largo de su espalda y apretaba su cuerpo a lo largo de ella. Acaloradamente, Darien susurró —¿Extrañaste esto?

—_Ahhh_, —Serena jadeó, débil.

La tiró con fuerza contra sus rodillas, por lo que ella podía sentir la pesada longitud de él con todo detalle. Sus dedos jabonosos pellizcaron los pezones en cogollos duros, masajeándolos con movimientos firmes. Ella se arqueó de nuevo contra él, pasándose las manos por detrás de la cabeza para tocar su pelo de seda. Sus dedos se enredaron en sus mechones, tirando de él más cerca.

Una cálida lamedura de su lengua sondeó su oído. Revoloteando alrededor del borde exterior, haciéndola estremecerse con anticipación. Después de dar al lóbulo la misma esmerada atención, sus besos se trasladaron a su cuello. Él ligeramente pellizcó su carne hasta que picó con placer.

La mano de Darien se deslizó por su vientre, pasando a establecerse entre sus muslos. Su dedo separó los labios de su cuerpo, deslizándose hacia adelante para acariciar su carne tierna. Se estremeció, gritando en éxtasis. Lo había echado mucho de menos. Era difícil de explicar, pero así era. Había sido el mejor amante con el que jamás había estado, dándole orgasmos tantas veces que estuvo a punto de perder la conciencia. La idea de que él lo haría de nuevo la llevó a girarse en sus brazos.

Serena hizo una pausa, mirando profundamente en sus ojos azules. Se sentía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado desde que ellos se habían tocado por última vez. Se inclinó hacia delante, besándolo, rodando la lengua entre sus labios para masajear su boca aterciopelada.

Sus manos exploraron su cuerpo, deslizándose sobre sus brazos y pecho, jugando con sus tetillas, curvándose hacia abajo para acariciar su estomago duro y los lados. Separó la boca de sus labios para explorar el sabor de su cuello, sus hombros. No podía sentir lo suficiente de él mientras redescubría los secretos de su cuerpo. Cuando su mano se movía entre ellos para tomar su longitud en la palma de su mano, él soltó un fuerte gemido en la suite. El agua caliente del baño hizo que sus dedos se deslizaran con facilidad.

Serena lo acarició, moviéndose para tocar los globos suaves de abajo, mientras pasaba los dedos arriba y abajo sobre su eje por debajo de la superficie. Si no fuera por el agua, ella lo habría llevado a su boca. Recordaba muy bien lo mucho que le había gustaba cuando lo hizo, lo mucho que le gustaba hacerlo por él.

—Ah, Serena —se quejó en voz baja, empujando las caderas hacia arriba—. Gatos sagrados, ¡mujer! me vuelves loco.

El placer rodó a través de ella mientras continuaba besándolo. Las manos de él estaban sobre su espalda, sus pechos, buscando hacia abajo para explorar entre sus muslos húmedos. Ligeramente, rodeó un dedo sobre el nudo sensible que encontró enterrado en las profundidades húmedas y calientes. El agua caliente sólo hizo su exploración mucho más gratificante.

Con impaciencia, sus manos encontraron las caderas y levantó su cuerpo para ponerlo a horcajadas sobre él. Sin pausa, la atrajo hacia él, empalándola profundamente a su eje mientras él se metía en su cuerpo listo. El agua que salpicaba alrededor de su cintura, meciéndose en ondas entre ellos. Serena vio sus ojos cambiar a color verde extasiados. La amenaza de su transformación la emocionó, hizo saltar el corazón dentro de las paredes de su pecho.

—Ah, te sientes tan condenadamente bien —gruñó, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás para descansar a lo largo del borde de la bañera—. Sus manos se quedaron en las caderas de ella, mientras la levantaba y tiraba en superficiales y suaves movimientos. —Tan apretada. Tan... caliente. Maldita sea, mujer, cada vez que te veo casi exploto por la necesidad.

Serena se estremeció. Ella apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros y se levantó. Las manos en sus caderas la siguieron mientras ella se movía. Cuando estaba casi fuera de ella, él la tiró con fuerza. Ambos se quejaron. Esta vez, Darien la empujó rápidamente y tiró de ella de nuevo, repitiendo el movimiento duro.

Sus instintos primitivos se hicieron cargo y ella empezó a cabalgarlo. Sus pechos se balanceaban delante de él y con entusiasmo Darien metió la cara entre sus pechos grandes, sofocando un gemido de placer en el valle de ellos mientras se movían arriba y hacia abajo sobre sus mejillas. Sus manos agarraron los globos pesados, rodando los pezones, dibujando sobre ellos al pasar la lengua mientras ella se movía. Le encantaba su fascinación por sus pechos.

Serena gritó en señal de aprobación. Su cuerpo se movía más rápido, los movimientos se convirtieron en golpes superficiales. La tensión se acumulada entre ellos, haciéndola más fuerte a medida que se acercaban a la liberación. Se sentía tan bien, tan grande y fuerte. La boca de Darien se pegó a su pecho y le chupó un pezón profundamente en la boca. Su pulgar se movió sobre su vientre para encontrar el punto sensible, frotando en pequeños círculos duros, mientras ella empujaba más duro y más rápido.

—¡Oh, Darien! —Gritó. Darien mordió el pezón sensible entre los dientes y respondió con un gruñido gutural. —Darien, oh, sí, ahí, nene, oh... oh... 'no te detengas! ¡No pares! ¡Oh, cariño, por favor, no te detengas! Te sientes bien, oh te sientas bien. Allí mismo, ahí mismo. Eso es. Me voy. Estoy corrie... _¡ah! _

Serena gritó, echando la cabeza atrás, mientras ella metía su cuerpo duro en el suyo. Temblores la atormentaban, sacudiéndola hasta la médula. Darien gimió mientras Serena tomaba su placer, su convulsionado cuerpo lo incentivaba a hacer lo mismo. Su semilla brotó en su interior y durante un buen rato, estuvieron completamente conectados.

Serena se dejó caer débilmente a lo largo de su cuerpo y un ronroneo sonó en el fondo de su garganta. Sus ojos se cerraron y Serena se apoyó en él, tan relajada que casi se quedó dormida en sus brazos. —_Mm_, Darien.

Darien se inclinó para mirar sus hermosos rasgos. Los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos color cielo, dando lugar al hecho de que ella había estado trabajando duro y sin parar. Darien había enviado guardias para chequear a los científicos, forzándose a sí mismo a no volver. Incluso ahora, después de que semanas habían pasado, los celos alzaron su fea cabeza en su interior.

Cuando los guardias informaron de su regreso al palacio, se había jurado a sí mismo que no iba a verla. O, si lo hacía, iba a actuar indiferente. Se quedó en una esquina, escuchando el informe que Serena le dio a Kelvin. Sólo el sonido de su voz baja y profesional había despertado su sangre y en ese momento supo que ya no podía mantenerse alejado de ella así como no podía vivir sin aire en los pulmones. Él sólo tenía que verla.

El palacio se había convertido en un lugar triste sin ella. ¿Cómo sucedió en tan poco tiempo, nunca lo sabría. La echaba de menos, fantaseaba con ella, y no sólo sobre el sexo, aunque sí tenía esos pensamientos en abundancia. Él fantaseaba con su risa suave y la luz sobre el ruido que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa o las melodías extrañas que le había oído tararear cuando estaba preocupada. Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera ella sabía que lo hacía.

O como en la cama a Serena le gustaba cuando él la acariciaba a la izquierda sólo un poco más fuerte que el de la derecha. Lo sensible que eran sus pechos y cómo disfrutaba cuando él los mordía. O cómo ella era la mujer más vocal que jamás había llevado al clímax, que hacía grandes cosas para el ego de cualquier hombre. Ni una sola vez fue tímida al respecto, preocupándose acerca de quién podría haberla oído. Todo eso lo había aprendido a tan sólo unos pocos días de conocerla. Todo eso estaba de forma permanente comprometido con su memoria.

A medida que su pecho subía y bajaba, sonrió. Serena estaba dormida, sus brazos extendidos sobre su cuello. Con cuidado, se puso de pie. Serena murmuró en señal de ligera protesta mientras él la levantaba de la bañera. Entonces, tirando la toalla desde el borde trató de secarlos a los dos. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y le sonrió, una sonrisa felina que lo distrajo.

—¿Por qué no me llevas a la cama? —Murmuró, contenta de apoyarse en él. —No creo que pueda caminar.

Darien se echó a reír y fácilmente la levantó en sus brazos. Acostados sobre la cama, tiró las capas de ropa encima de ellos y tiró de ella para acunarla en su cuerpo.

—No vas a irte de nuevo, ¿verdad? —Preguntó, casi vacilante. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y no pudo ver el aspecto vulnerable que cruzó su rostro.

Perezosamente, ella abrió un ojo para mirar por encima de él. —¿Sólo vas a estar sentado allí vaquero, o vas a ensillar?

Darien frunció el ceño, confundido. —¿Vaquero?

—Mm, no importa, voy a tener que explicarte el concepto más tarde. —Serena levantó los brazos al cuello y una sonrisa suave se le escapó. —Podría ser divertido.

—Entonces, sin duda me lo tendrás que explicar —murmuró Darien.

Serena aún estaba dormida, pero su cuerpo se había entusiasmado con la idea de hacer el amor con él de nuevo, esta vez lentamente. Los dedos de Serena recorrían sin rumbo fijo los contornos profundos del pecho. —¿Por qué no estás tú encima esta vez?

A Darien no tuvieron que preguntárselo dos veces. Maniobró sus caderas entre las de ella, girándose para ponerse encima de ella. Le hizo el amor lentamente, saboreando su cuerpo con la boca y las manos. Sus labios se cerraron en torno a su centro acalorado, llevándola al clímax con su exploradora lengua y labios. Y, mientras los temblores del orgasmo aún la sacudían, se levantó a sí mismo y entró en ella en movimientos lentos y profundos, manteniendo la sensación viva.

A Serena le encantó el aspecto de él encima de ella, de su cuerpo elegante y aerodinámico. Le gustaba cómo sus músculos se movían e inclinaban debajo de su carne mientras metía su dura longitud en su interior. Sus brazos se movían perezosamente, casi demasiado cansado como para levantarlo. Pero se sentía demasiado bien. Ella no quería que se detuviera.

Darien la llevó de nuevo al clímax. Era una gentil suma de temblores comparados con la dura fuerza que experimentaron en el baño. Él extrajo el agridulce momento para que así el placer durara mucho más tiempo. Finalmente, se dejó ir, liberando su semilla en ella, dejando que su cuerpo la reclamara, haciéndola suya. Serena ya estaba marcada por él, aunque ella no lo sabía. Esta vez, él condenadamente se aseguraría de que ella no pudiera tener a otro hombre en su cama — Ni Vitto, ni Grant, ni—nadie.

—Serena —le susurró a su rostro somnoliento. Sus ojos se abrieron, y ella hizo suaves sonidos de alegría.

—_Mmmm_, te sientes tan bien. Quédate ahí, muy dentro de mí. Se siente tan bien —murmuró soñolienta—. Me gustaría poder estar despierta para hacerlo de nuevo, pero estoy tan cansada.

—Serena, escúchame —insistió él en un susurro apresurado. Los ojos cansados de ella miraron. —Eres mía.

—_Mmmm_, está bien Darien, tuya —murmuró antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISSERENAA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MICHELLE M. PILLOW EL LIBRO SE TITULA El PRINCIPE JUGUETÓN DE LA SERIE LOS SEÑORES DE VAR. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISSERENAA.**

**El Principe juguetón**

**(The playful prince)**

_**Capitulo Beteado por Stephania Cardozo**_

**.**

**Capítulo Seis**

Serena bostezó y se enderezó para rascarse la cara. Era temprano por la mañana, pero ella siempre había sido una madrugadora. Frunciendo el ceño siguió rascándose. Su piel se sentía como si estuviera en llamas. El brazo de Darien estaba posesivamente envuelto alrededor de su cintura y una de sus manos sostenía uno de sus pechos. Sus dedos se movían ligeramente mientras dormía. Una leve sonrisa cruzó su rostro cuando ella fácilmente le alejó la mano. Él murmuró en señal de protesta y ella se puso rígida. Luego, cuando él se volvió sobre su espalda, ella fue capaz de deslizarse fuera de la cama sin ser detectada.

De nuevo frunciendo el ceño mientras su piel irritada exigía atención, corrió hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero. Parándose desnuda ante él, se quedó paralizada de horror. Su rostro y cuello estaban cubiertos de grandes protuberancias irregulares, de color rojo y que picaban insoportablemente.

— Me veo deforme — susurró ella con horror. Su corazón se le cayó de su pecho. Serena se sintió mortificada por completo. Miró de nuevo a la cama donde dormía el príncipe, sabiendo que no podía dejar que Darien la viera así, ¡no así!

Serena corrió hacia su mochila y se metió un overol negro y su delantal de laboratorio. Sin molestarse en arreglar su pelo, salió corriendo de la habitación. Usó el delantal y el cabello para ocultar su rostro, y rápidamente pasó a algunos de los guardias. Estaba muy agradecida cuando la dejaron continuar sin hacer ningún comentario. Llegando a la puerta de Vitto, la golpeó fuertemente. Le tomó un rato, pero él respondió finalmente.

— ¿Um? — Murmuró, medio dormido. Frotándose los ojos, miró hacia el pasillo e hizo una mueca. —Cielos, Serena, vamos. Es demasiado pronto para…

Serena dejó caer el abrigo.

— Mierda — exclamó Vitto, retrocediendo en estado de shock.

—¡Tenemos que irnos ya! —Susurró ella—. Me dirijo de nuevo al campamento. Despierta a los demás y encuéntrenme ahí. Hay algo malo con las muestras que hemos tomado y yo voy a averiguar lo que es.

— Pero, Serena —comenzó, alcanzándola, para luego reconsiderarlo y retirar su mano, tu cara.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Silbando entre dientes, ella gruñó. — Lo sé. Sólo tienes que encontrarme en el campamento, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No puedo ser vista así!

Vitto asintió con la cabeza. Asomado en el pasillo, miró asombrado cómo ella se alejaba corriendo.

El cuerpo de Darien se sacudió con furia incluso antes de abrir los ojos. Sabía que ella se había ido — lo sintió incluso antes de que se inclinara sobre la cama. Su mano se apretó en un puño y golpeó con fuerza el colchón.

—¡Gatos sagrados! ¡Lo hizo de nuevo! —Dijo entre dientes, en parte con incredulidad.

Pelo bronceado llenó su cuerpo. Sus ojos dilatados y cambiados a un color amarillo verdoso pálido. Las garras se extendían desde las uñas de manos y pies mientras sus manos y pies se convertían en gruesas patas. Un rugido salió de sus labios entreabiertos mientras se ensanchaban, alargándose mientras su cuerpo cambiaba a la forma de un puma.

De un salto, salió de la cama y no demoró mucho tiempo en abrir el pomo de la puerta con sus patas. La rabia le cegaba la razón. Corriendo por el pasillo en cuatro patas, pasó por el lado de Kelvin.

El rey parpadeó sorprendido y gritó —¡Darien! ¿Qué ...?

Darien no le hizo caso. Arrancó por la parte delantera del palacio y desapareció en la gigantesca selva.

— No te muevas, Serena —gruñó Vitto en voz baja—. Estoy casi listo.

— ¿Qué es? —Preguntó ella cuando él terminó de usar el láser médico sobre su cara.

—Al parecer, sólo era una erupción de algún tipo. ¿En qué muestra estabas trabajando? —Vitto se giró para apoderarse de un portapapeles electrónico.

— Las que hemos recogido de la sección sur, hace unos días —Serena estaba de pie y se tocó la cara. Se sentía como si estuviera de vuelta a la normalidad.

—Todavía estás un poco colorada y desigual —admitió Vitto— pero desaparecerá en pocos días. Tienes suerte de que no fuera mucho peor. No quiero que trabajes con muestras hasta que estés firme. No es seguro.

Antes de que Serena pudiera discutir, la voz de Grant se escuchó a través de la tienda. —Eh, chicos, deberían ver esto.

Se volvieron hacia Grant. Su bronceada cara estaba pálida cuando él solemnemente les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran. Serena y Vitto compartieron una mirada de preocupación antes de pasar por la puerta de la tienda.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Preguntó Serena cuando Grant cogió un paquete y se trasladó a la escalera que llevaba a las cuevas. Al ver a Simón mirándolos, Serena le dijo — Ya venimos de vuelta, Simón.

— Voy a empezar el almuerzo —respondió Simon al asentir con la cabeza. Puesto que él era más viejo, Serena odiaba hacerle subir la escalera de cuerda. Además, él era mejor en el laboraSerenao que en el campo de todos modos y él parecía disfrutar el cocinar para el equipo.

— Yo... tienes que verlo por ti misma —Grant subió rápidamente la escalera hacia la cueva. Liderando el camino a través del túnel de la caverna principal, se detuvo. —Cuando estábamos en el palacio, bueno, Linzi acaba de terminar…

— Grant —dijo Serena, no queriendo los detalles de este momento.

Grant se aclaró la garganta. — Bueno, de todos modos, sabes que pienso mejor después del sexo, porque mi cabeza está más clara. Como sea, algo ha estado fastidiándome sobre este nuevo bajo subsistema que encontré en el túnel este. —Se quitó la mochila y Grant les entregó a cada uno una máscara. Él se trasladó hasta el túnel oriente y señaló el agujero en el suelo de la cueva. — Miren en la apertura. Se ve más como esculpido que formado por la erosión, ¿no? Y mira esto. El borde está cubierto con el mismo musgo negro, sólo que no se está muriendo en el aire. Yo sé que no existía antes cuando encontré esta entrada— Grant sacó unos guantes y se los puso. Evitando el musgo a lo largo del borde de la abertura, saltó al agujero. Hubo un sonido de movimiento antes de que la luz brillara arriba.

Serena y Vitto le siguieron en el agujero. Con Grant a la cabeza, el musgo se hizo más grueso y largo. La bota de Serena salpicó en una poca profunda piscina de líquido, pero ella lo ignoró y siguió su camino. La luz se hizo tenue y era difícil ver mientras hacían su camino a lo largo del sistema en la cueva rocosa.

— Miren — susurró Grant, señalando con su luz hacia delante. —Creo que lo que sea que está ahí detrás es la fuente del musgo negro.

Una puerta de hierro estaba empotrada en la pared de la cueva. Serena exclamó con asombro al verlo. —¿Qué está haciendo una puerta aquí?

— No sé — le susurró Vitto—. Pero se ve vieja, antigua, sólo echa un vistazo a las bisagras, están oxidadas. No creo que nadie haya estado aquí por un tiempo bastante largo.

—Vamos a abrirla y averiguarlo —dijo Grant, sus palabras rebosaban entusiasmo científico.

Todos sabían que era un poco descuidado proceder, pero nadie les impidió hacerlo. Siempre había una cierta cantidad de riesgo en lo que hacían. Serena sintió el hombro de Vitto junto a ella. Él asintió con la cabeza antes de volver su atención hacia la puerta. Se ajustó la máscara sobre el rostro, asegurándose de que tenía un sello hermético.

Después de una breve lucha, Grant abrió la puerta. La luz los inundó desde el interior. Serena parpadeó, dejando que sus ojos se adaptaran mientras Grant daba un paso cauteloso hacia adelante.

— Sensores de movimiento de luz — dijo Grant, apagando la linterna. Quien fuera que estuvo aquí debe haberlos dejado conectado.

— Quienquiera que fuera, no han estado de vuelta en un buen tiempo —agregó Serena.

El musgo negro cubría casi todo: mesas, sillas, un sistema informático anticuado con un teclado y un monitor de escritorio. Sólo dándole una ojeada a los equipos y parte del piso de metal le mostró lo que era.

—Es un viejo laboratorio —dijo Serena—. ¿Qué crees que estaban haciendo aquí?

— Por cómo luce, tiene una antigüedad de alrededor de cien o doscientos años. Todos los archivos de computadora están probablemente dañados ahora —Vitto frunció el ceño. — pero una cosa es segura. Lo que sea que es este musgo negro, provenía de aquí.

— Muchachos, miren —Grant se había alejado hacia adelante y se apresuraron a reunirse con él. Había encontrado unas jaulas cerradas con pilas de huesos humanoides como si lo que estaba encerrado se hubiera quedado ahí y se murió. — ¿Crees que podría haber muerto de hambre?

— Es posible —respondió Vitto—. Este lugar parece abandonado, no clausurado. Quiero decir, mira —apuntó a un escritorio—. Los efectos personales están dispersos por todas partes. Se puede ver el contorno de un archivo y los documentos de allí.

—Bueno, esto es lo que haremos —instruyó Serena—. Miró al escritorio y al ver un óvalo alargado, lo recogió y le sacó el musgo para estudiarlo. En un capricho, se lo metió en el bolsillo. —Recoge lo que sea que pueda tener alguna información. La procesadora del palacio Var es un poco anticuada por lo que éste aún puede ser salvable. Quiero saber exactamente lo que estaban haciendo aquí. Lo que sea este musgo, comenzó aquí y lentamente ha envenenado al planeta. Los pantanos ya están casi muertos. Y por el aspecto del musgo en la cueva, está mutando en el aire para sobrevivir. Podría ser nada o podríamos tener un desastre ecológico en nuestras manos.

Cuando Serena bajó la escalera de la cueva, encontró su campamento desgarrado por un grupo de soldados Var. Ella frunció el ceño mientras veía que el comandante Zafiro ordenaba el desmantelamiento de su tienda. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero fue interrumpida.

—¿Dónde has estado? ¡Tengo guardias peinando los pantanos buscando sus cuerpos muertos!

Serena se congeló. Se dio la vuelta. Darien desfiló hacia ella vistiendo uno de sus delantales de laboraSerenao. Sus pies y pantorrillas descalzas se veían sobresalir desde el suelo. Recordando cómo ella se veía cuando lo dejó, inconscientemente levantó la mano para tocarse la cara. Se sintió aliviada al encontrar a su piel suave.

— ¿Peinando los pantanos? —Repitió, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Por qué ... qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Están luchando de nuevo con los Draig? ¿Por qué el desmantelamiento de mi tienda? ¡Y qué está haciendo ese tipo con mis muestras! Nos tomó dos semanas para conseguirlas y organizarlas. Él no las puedes llevar juntas así. Oh, él las está contaminando con...

Serena hizo un movimiento para perseguir a un guardia que bruscamente llevaba sus muestras del lodo sacado del pantano. Los pequeños recipientes sonaron y se cayeron, mezclándose. La mano de Darien salió disparada y la agarró el codo, sujetándola de vuelta.

Su boca se abrió, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Vitto gritó desde la cueva. — ¿Qué está pasando ahí abajo, Sere? ¿Vamos a trasladar este material hoy o qué?

Darien frunció el ceño al hombre, sin soltarle el brazo. Mirando a Zafiro, dijo: —ayúdenles a salir.

Zafiro asintió con la cabeza y le indicó a algunos guardias que subieran la escalera.

Serena abrió la boca mientras Darien la arrastraba a lo largo del bosque. Cuando estuvieron solos, se volvió para estudiarla.

— ¿Estás usando mi delantal de laboratorio? —Preguntó, arqueando su ceja un tanto divertida—. ¿Y estás desnudo debajo de ella? ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Darien? No lo entiendo.

— ¿Estás herida? — Preguntó Darien— haciendo caso omiso de sus preguntas. Sus ojos vagaban por ella, no con placer, pero temeroso de encontrar una lesión o algo.

— ¿Herida? —Repitió, confundida.

—¡Maldita sea mujer! ¿Podrías responder a una pregunta en vez de simplemente repetírmela de vuelta a mí?

—E—espera —tartamudeó Serena, luchando contra la rabia. Su dedo índice se levantó y lo señaló a él, —Tú irrumpiste aquí y empezaste a destrozar mi campamento y ¿piensas que me harás preguntas? ¿Qué demonios está pasando, Darien?

—Pensamos que estaban heridos. Después de encontrar a Simon…

— ¿Simón? —Repitió Serena. La sangre corrió de su rostro. —¿Qué pasa con Simon?

— ¿No estaban escondidos?

— ¿Escondidos? ¡Yo estaba trabajando! —Jadeó Serena, sintiéndose mareada — ¿Qué pasa con Simon?

—Serena, lo siento... Está muerto —Darien frunció el ceño. Sus ojos oscuros se entrecerraron y movió lentamente la cabeza.

— Eso no es posible —susurró ella, empezando a temblar. — Él—él sólo estaba preparando el almuerzo... Él es mi responsabilidad. No puede estar muerto. Estuvimos en la cueva por tan sólo un par de horas como máximo. ¿Cómo...?

— Él fue... atacado —respondió Darien. Él cambió incómodamente su peso a sus pies. Su corazón todavía estaba alojado en la garganta y quería tirar de ella contra su pecho para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. No sabía lo qué haría si algo le pasara.

Darien había estado tan enojado cuando salió del palacio hacia el campamento. Él mantuvo su forma de puma mientras corría a confrontarla. Entonces, él había olido la pista inequívoca de la sangre en el bosque. Al borde del pánico, había encontrado el cuerpo de Simon, pero no pudo encontrar a los otros. Había revisado los pantanos, el bosque, la apertura de la cueva y no pudo detectar su olor. No tenía más remedio que correr de vuelta al palacio y pedir ayuda. Ahora, mirando su cara manchada de rojo, estaba preocupado de nuevo.

— ¿Mutilado? —Repitió ella, parpadeando en la confusión—. ¿Como si fuera un gato?

Darien levantó las manos. —Sé lo que estás pensando Serena, pero no tenemos nada que ver con esto. Vamos a volver al palacio, donde es seguro y a continuación vamos a hablar de ello. Les prometo que sabremos lo que pasó.

—¿Dónde está su cuerpo? —Exigió—. ¡Quiero la prueba! ¡Quiero ver su cuerpo!

— Serena, por favor —Darien llegó hasta ella.

Ella le dio un manotazo y tomó un paso atrás. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Darien?

— Te voy a ayudar. Serena, te lo prometo, vamos a descubrir quién hizo esto.

— No —replicó ella en tono duro. Sus ojos se secaron y tensó los labios. — _Nosotros _lo descubriremos. Para eso es que estamos aquí, para averiguar exactamente lo que está sucediendo en este planeta tuyo. Simon fue uno de los nuestros. Si alguien lo descubrirá, lo haremos nosotros. Debido a que sus soldados obviamente han sacado la mejor parte de mi campamento, te seguiremos de vuelta al palacio. Pero quiero el cuerpo de Simón sin tocar hasta que lleguemos allí. Yo, junto con mi equipo, lo examinaremos para determinar la causa de la muerte.

— Serena, espera —Darien comenzó a decir cuando ella se alejaba. Ella se volvió a mirarlo, con el rostro duro. —¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

— Nosotros —resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza como si fuera la cosa más estúpida que jamás había oído—. No hay un 'nosotros', Darien. Nunca debí mezclar trabajo con placer. Sin embargo, puedes estar seguro de que no volverá a repetirse. Todo lo que hice fue hacer esta situación más complicada de lo que tenía que ser. Ahora debes disculparme, mi Príncipe. Tengo que ir a informar a mis hombres acerca de nuestra pérdida.

Darien no dijo nada más, mirando cómo se iba. Se sentía como si ella lo hubiera apuñalado en el pecho. Él no era más que una complicación para ella. La comprensión fue casi demasiado difícil de soportar. Esperó a que su corazón dejara de latir, así podría caer muerto sobre el suelo. Cuando el dolor se empeoró, obligó a sus piernas a moverse después de ella. Le gustara o no, ella tendría su ayuda. Era su deber como embajador dársela.

Serena tomó un trago largo y lento de whisky, contenta de que el simulador de comida fuera capaz de materializar el duro licor para ella. Había sido un día difícil. Cuando Darien dijo que el cuerpo de Simón había sido mutilado, había sido amable en su evaluación. En realidad, habían dejado muy poco de su cuerpo para que ella y los chicos pudieran estudiar.

Ella tomó otro trago, ahogándose por el líquido ardiendo. Ellos habían examinado a Simon, hicieron pruebas en él para tratar de descubrir quién o qué haría una cosa tan horrible. Serena había hecho los informes necesarios para la ESC y la HIA. Tenían la secuencia del ADN comenzando en muestras tomadas del cadáver, pero tomaría unos días antes que nada fuera concluyente. Ellos serían capaces de reducir el número de especies responsables de aquello, pero no a la persona exacta a menos que copilaran una lista de sospechosos y tomaron muestras de cada uno. El problema era que el asesino no les entregaría esa evidencia voluntariamente. Ellos tendrían que tomarla. Y hasta que descubrieran quien era el asesino de Simón, el proyecto del musgo negro quedaría en suspenso.

Serena señaló. Espontáneamente, Darien entró en sus pensamientos un poco borrachos. Serena deseaba que él estuviera allí para consolarla. Ellos no habían hablado desde el bosque y casi al instante se arrepintió de sus duras palabras. La pena la había abrumado con la necesidad de arremeter contra algo y él había sido la cosa más cercana. Honestamente, Serena no quería creer que no había algo entre ellos, porque sentía algo cuando estaba con él, algo crudo y potente y por lo tanto muy real. Lo que Serena no sabía era si Darien también lo sentía.

Era una conexión ardorosa en su interior que lo llamaba, lo reconoció a él desde el primer momento sus ojos se encontraron en el pasillo. Sólo el recuerdo de aquel primer encuentro la enfermó de celos. Sus labios habían estado presionados con los de Linzi. Se había sorprendido al verles así, pero aún más que eso, ella había sentido envidia. Le había tomado un tiempo para reconocer la emoción, pero ahí estaba, haciéndose de pronto evidente ahora, por la neblina del fuerte licor de la tierra.

Al oír un golpe en la puerta de su suite, Serena se tomó de un trago el resto de su bebida y se tambaleó sobre sus pies. Inestable, a tropezones cruzó el espacio de la suite hasta la puerta y la abrió. Darien estaba de pie frente a ella y Serena parpadeó para asegurarse de que realmente estaba allí.

— Serena, escucha. He venido a decir que siento mucho lo de Simón. —Él le entregó una flor que llevaba en sus manos para ella. —Sé que no es mucho, pero me acordé de que a las mujeres de la tierra les gustaban las flores.

Serena miró la pálida flor solar y luego a Darien. Ah, era guapo. Ella podría mirarlo todo el día. Su mano no se movió para tomar el regalo. Las palabras brotaron en su interior, rompiendo por ser libres. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle en ese momento, mucho era lo que quería confesar. Sus labios se separaron, manteniéndose abiertos por un instante antes de que ella dijera. Mi rostro se deformó a causa de barro y no puedo sentir mis dientes.

Darien frunció el ceño por la confusión. Serena se encogió de hombros. Entonces, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y ella cayó hacia delante, completamente dormida.

— ¿Qué pasa con Serena? —Exigió Darien, mirando a Vitto con preocupación. Tuvo cuidado de mantener sus ojos en el hombre mientras él entraba en la suite de Serena. Serena estaba acostada en la cama donde Darien la había dejado. Sus actos le asustaron y sus palabras no tenían ningún sentido. Sin una idea clara de qué hacer con ella, había ordenado a la computadora del palacio a que buscara a uno de los científicos humanos, con la esperanza de que sería capaz de ayudarla. Vitto fue el que llegó a la llamada. —Ella estaba hablando de forma incoherente y haciendo ruidos extraños justo antes de que cayera inerte.

Para su sorpresa, Vitto no fue directamente hacia Serena, sino que al lugar donde había un vaso vacío sobre la mesa. El hombre había estado durmiendo cuando el príncipe le mandó llamar y su pelo corto y despeinado estaba erizado. Sus ojos cansados achicaron, se llevó el vaso a la nariz y lo olió. Estremeciéndose ligeramente, lo retiró de su nariz.

— Whisky —dijo Vitto con un profundo suspiro y luego se acercó a Serena. — No es nada de lo qué preocuparse. Ella está borracha, muy, muy borracha. Hoy ha sido duro para todos nosotros, pero sobre todo para ella. Simón era su responsabilidad y él murió en su vigilancia.

—La muerte del hombre no es su culpa —defendió Darien rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño mientras se acercaba. Tenía un ojo atento sobre Vitto, viendo como el hombre se inclinaba sobre Serena para tocarle la frente.

—No entiendes a Serena entonces —se rió el hombre con tristeza—. Ella nunca estaría de acuerdo con eso. Ella fue puesta a cargo y, para sus ojos, ella falló.

—¿Y tú crees entenderla mejor? —Exigió Darien, antes de que pudiera detenerse. Vio los ojos de Vitto suavizarse amablemente, mientras empujaba hacia atrás el pelo oscuro de Serena.

Vitto lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos como si estuviera estudiando al príncipe Var. Poco a poco, asintió —Sí, sí lo hago.

La mandíbula de Darien se puso tensa. Quería golpear algo, cualquier cosa. Sus puños estaban ligeramente cerrados a los costados. Vitto se volvió hacia Serena y organizó sus miembros en la cama. Ella murmuró, pero no despertó.

—Me quedaré con ella esta noche —dijo Vitto, sin volverse a mirar a Darien—. Tú puedes continuar e irte. No hay nada más que podamos hacer por ella.

— No —respondió el príncipe, sin pensar—. Yo me quedaré. Tú te puedes ir.

Vitto parpadeó, mirándolo directamente. — Me temo que no puedo permitir eso. Ella está inconsciente.

— ¿Y por qué iba a estar más segura contigo? —Preguntó Darien—. Yo soy su amante. Debo cuidar de ella.

Vitto tosió, casi ahogándose con su propia saliva por la audaz declaración. Su rostro palideció y miró a Serena y luego al príncipe Var. Su boca se abrió y luego se cerró. Lentamente, él asintió con la cabeza. — Está bien. Los dos nos quedaremos.

— Bien —gruñó Darie. Hizo un movimiento hacia la cama. Vitto levantó la mano para detenerlo.

— Creo que ambos debemos permanecer allí. —Dijo Vitto señalando el largo sofá.

Darien lo miró fijamente, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Fue hacia Serena y le peinó el pelo hacia atrás de la forma en que lo tenía antes de que Vitto lo moviera y se inclinó para besarla en la frente. Su piel se sentía cálida bajo sus labios, pero ella no se movió. Él tocó ligeramente una marca de color rojo pálido en la mejilla y frunció el ceño. Echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro, vio Vitto miraba con los ojos ensombrecidos.

—¿Serena dijo que el barro le había hecho esto? —Darien le preguntó.

— Tuvo un accidente en el laboratorio ayer, antes de regresar. Algo del lodo del pantano que estaba testeando le salpicaron en la cara. La erupción no se presentó hasta esta mañana, pero se ve mucho mejor de cómo estaba —La expresión de Vitto era de alivio, aunque todavía estaba alerta. —Es por eso que nos fuimos de vuelta al campamento tan rápido.

Darien asintió con la cabeza, dejando que su expresión permanecerá en blanco. En su interior, su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente. Tal vez sólo lo dejó porque tenía que hacerlo, no porque ella lo quisiera.

—Tu puedes sentarte allí toda la noche mirándola, pero ella no va a ir a ninguna parte —dijo Vitto en voz baja—. Y no escuchará nada de lo que tengas que decirle.

Darien asintió con la cabeza, se puso una manta sobre los hombros y se trasladó al suelo ante la chimenea. Él comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas. Vitto le dirigió una mirada divertida y se aclaró la garganta.

— Ah, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Vitto, un poco angustiado.

— Tú puedes tener el sofá. Yo me quedaré en el suelo —dijo Darien, preguntándose qué estaba mal con el ser humano, mientras se quitaba los pantalones, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo—. Vitto hizo un ruido extraño y cuando Darien lo miró, estaba mirando el techo incómodo.

El príncipe meneó la cabeza. Dejando que el hormigueo de su transformación a puma viniera a su cuerpo, oyó jadear a Vitto cuando la transformación se llevó a cabo. Pelaje ondulado cubrió su piel y pronto se puso a cuatro patas. Sería mucho más cómodo dormir en el suelo como un gato que como un hombre. Cuando se giró, Vitto se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

Darien frunció el ceño y supuso que debía ser una cosa humana y que por eso él no entendía lo que tenía a Vitto tan confundido. Bostezando, su amplia mandíbula se extendió para desnudar sus dientes afilados. El príncipe arqueó la espalda al aire, estirando sus músculos cansados de acomodarse para pasar la noche.

Cuando se acostó, sintió a Vitto relajarse. Con voz débil el hombre dijo —Ah, buenas noches entonces, Príncipe Darien.

Darien levantó la cabeza y asintió una vez, dejando salir un pequeño rugido desde la garganta. No podía hablar en palabras humanas con su voz de gato. Vitto tragó saliva y se movió ligeramente antes de acostarse en el sofá.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISSERENAA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MICHELLE M. PILLOW EL LIBRO SE TITULA El PRINCIPE JUGUETÓN DE LA SERIE LOS SEÑORES DE VAR. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISSERENAA.**

**El Principe juguetón**

**(The playful prince)**

_**Capitulo Beteado por Stephania Cardozo**_

**.**

**Capítulo Siete**

Serena se sintió muy mal, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, que no le impidió salirse de la cama temprano a la mañana siguiente. Tropezando descalza por el suelo, fue al simulador de alimentos y se materializó un vaso de agua.

Entonces, yendo hacia su bolso, sacó la unidad médica, hurgando torpemente la perilla y luego se dio un tiro en la nuca. Casi al instante la tensión disminuyó y supo que podría funcionar, aunque su cuerpo todavía se sentía un poco débil.

Estaba un poco sorprendida al descubrir a Vitto en el sofá durmiendo, pero aún más ver el gran puma en el suelo. En su grito ahogado, el gran felino abrió sus ojos de color verde pálido y la miró. Al llegar a ella gateando, el felino le dio un empujón suave a su mano juguetonamente, ahuecando la nariz en su palma. La piel era suave y no podía dejar de acariciarlo mientras se frotaba distraídamente a lo largo de la mandíbula y la garganta. Había algo familiar en el gato y ella no tenía miedo.

Con un suspiro, dijo: —No quiero ni saber lo que estás haciendo durmiendo desnudo en el suelo, Darien, pero tal vez deberías vestirte antes de que Vitto despierte.

La cara junto a ella comenzó a moverse y cambiar. La piel fue sustituida por la carne, y los ojos de Darien se volvieron a un azul brillante para mirarla fijamente. Una mirada de sorpresa cruzó su rostro. Serena se estremeció. Realmente era demasiado guapo para las palabras.

—Me reconociste, —Darien dijo, asombrado.

—Por supuesto que te reconocí, Príncipe. Eres de una raza de cambiaforma de gatos.— Serena hizo una mueca. Luego, colocando la mano en la sien, ella tomó un vaso pequeño de agua y se dirigió al baño. Sobre su hombro, agregó, —Además, soy un científico. He utilizado la lógica. Tu ropa estaba regada por el suelo junto al sofá.

Serena le ordenó al baño que se llenara, mientras corría las cortinas completamente alrededor de la tina para la intimidad. Cuando terminó, se encontró con Darien llevando los pantalones, pero nada más. Una sonrisa se curvo por los lados de su boca firme, mientras miraba sugestivamente hacia la bañera. Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No, creo que tienes que irte. Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. Además, Vitto está aquí. —Serena puso sus manos en las caderas y esperó a que se fuera.

La mirada de Darien cayó, mientras miraba a Vitto luego de regreso a ella. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y dijo: —Si se queda, yo me quedo. No te voy a dejarte a solas con él.

—¿Perdón? —Exigió Serena, no con el estado de ánimo para luchar—. ¿Cuál es su problema? Estoy perfectamente segura con Vitto. Además, está dormido.

—Puede despertar, —replicó Darien. Una terquedad irracional cruzó su rostro. —Y estarás en el baño.

—¿Y?

El rostro de Darien se endureció y se volvió rojo de ira. Se estremeció y se tambaleó hacia atrás.

—Creo que tengo que temer más de ti que de él, —dijo Serena. Las ventanas de la nariz de Darien se ensancharon. —Además, he estado acampando en el bosque con él y otros dos hombres casi todas las noches desde que estoy aquí. Si algo iba a suceder con cualquiera de ellos, ya habría ocurrido.

Al recordar a Simon, palideció. Darien no habló.

—Vete, Darien. No puedo hacer esto ahora. Estoy cansada y no quiero pelear contigo. —Serena desapareció detrás de las cortinas. Sintió una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla. No se había permitido llorar por Simon y olas de dolor la atravesaron, ahogándola en la pena.

—¿Serena?, —la voz de Darien preguntó. La ira se había ido de sus palabras, reemplazada por la preocupación. —¿Serena, puedo ..?

—Hablare contigo más tarde, Príncipe, —respondió ella, negándose a permitir que se rompiera su voz—. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte. Estaba a cargo y se negaba a que la vieran llorar. Era importante que mantuviera un frente profesional hasta que descubriera lo que estaba sucediendo. Ya, su vida se había vuelto demasiado complicada.

El sonido de la puerta abriendo y cerrando invadió sus pensamientos. Se sentía aún más sola sabiendo que Darien se había ido. Serena obligó a sus miembros a moverse, y se desnudó rápidamente mientras se arrastraba en el baño. Cuando estuvo limpia, envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y se trasladó a la habitación para coger su bolso. Vitto estaba despierto, sentado en el sofá cuando ella salió de la zona provista de cortinas.

—¿Alejando los demonios con un trago? —Vitto pregunto ligeramente.

Serena se rió entre dientes enigmáticamente, cambiando su curso para el sofá. Se ajustó la larga toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, cubriéndose por completo de la vista.

—El príncipe Darien estaba aquí, —dijo Vitto cuando ella no respondió.

Serena se deslizó en el sofá junto a él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. —Lo sé. Lo vi.

—¿Te importa decirme cuánto tiempo han sido amantes? Grant y yo justo nos burlamos de eso. En realidad no creíamos que dormías con él. —Vitto le dio un codazo ligeramente. —Yo no tengo que decirte que es un error involucrarse con la realeza, ¿verdad?

—No, —murmuró Serena.

—¿Y eso de que es una estupidez mezclar negocios y placer?

—No.

—Hmm, bueno, entonces, —Vitto levantó su brazo para pasarlos sobre sus hombros. —¿Estoy confundido al asumir que él es la razón por la que has estado distraída?

—No —la mentira era obvia y ambos comenzaron a reír, aunque el sonido era sin sentido del humor y triste. —Sí.

—¿Qué tan grave es? —Vitto pasó su mano sobre su brazo para reconfortarla.

—Lo terminé, —respondió ella—. Se acabó. Con la muerte de Simón no me puedo implicar con nadie de este planeta, por no hablar de un príncipe Var. Yo no quiero estar ciega y no puedo poner mi opinión en tela de juicio en este asunto.

—Él se preocupa por ti, Sere, —insistió Vitto—. Eso está claro. Y nunca pondríamos en duda tu juicio.

—Nada va a salir de ahí. Además, el trabajo es primero, el juego más tarde. Ya lo sabes. Y ahora tengo más trabajo del que puedo manejar. Deberíamos tener un equipo de al menos veinte científicos trabajando en este problema, no tres.

—Hemos tratado con cosas peores, —dijo en voz baja Vitto. —Vamos a tratar este problema.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que dijo de mí?

—Pensé que se había terminado.

—Así es. —Serena le golpeó ligeramente en el costado, pero no levanto la cabeza.— Ahora, dime lo que dijo.

—Fue más la forma en que te miraba, —respondió Vitto—. Y se negó a dejarme a solas contigo ayer por la noche.

Serena se echó a reír ante la idea de que algo hubiera sucedido. La risa de Vitto se unió a de ella.

—Eso es asqueroso, —resopló Serena.

—Estoy de acuerdo, —respondió Vitto—. Pero, muy... Ah, dulce de su parte.

—No, es sólo su modo Neanderthal de marcar terriSerenao. Algo así como un animal al marcar el tronco de un árbol. —Serena se sentó—. Puedo garantizar que un hombre como él no ha estado durmiendo solo mientras yo no estaba. Cuando lo conocí estaba en la sala haciéndolo con Linzi.

—¿La Linzi de Grant? —Vitto rió.

—La misma, —admitió Serena. Se puso de pie para vestirse, moviéndose a la cama por lo que se ocultaba de la vista. Vitto no trató de mirar, sino que mantuvo los ojos fijos en la chimenea.

—No le digas a Grant. Está convencido de que ha sacudido el mundo de esa mujer. —Vitto se echó a reír otra vez, antes de contener un bostezo.

—Grant está convencido de que ha sacudido el mundo de cada mujer sólo por haber nacido. —Serena salió de la cama y levantó los brazos hacia los lados. —¿Me veo bien? ¿Profesional?

—Caray, Serena, —Vitto hizo una mueca como un niño antes de decir de buen humor:—Yo soy tu hermano, no tu asesor de moda.

Serena le lanzó una sonrisa sardónica. —Yo sabía que mi madre debería haberte ahogado al nacer. Le dije que ibas a ser nada más que problemas.

Darien miró pensativamente a Serena. Serena había llegado al salón de banquetes del brazo de Vitto y se quedaron juntos, acurrucados en un rincón, por la mayor parte de la comida de la mañana. Él la observaba desde la mesa principal y vio cada sonrisa suave y gentil inclinación de cabeza que le daba al hombre en lo que parecía ser un momento íntimo.

Los celos quemaban en su interior, lo que le hizo dejar de golpe su copa un poco demasiado fuerte. Kelvin se volvió hacia él y frunció el ceño.

—¿Está todo bien, hermano?

—Bien, —gruñó Darien. No podía soportarlo más. Serena era suya. _¿No era así? _Él la miró, no estaba tan seguro. De repente, su enojo fue reemplazado por una sensación de pérdida. Se puso de pie y salió de la sala. No podía ver a la pareja por más tiempo.

Serena vio a Darien salir de la sala. Sus ojos se perdían detrás de él mucho después de que se hubiera ido. Quería seguirle, pero se contuvo. Era mejor para los dos si no interactuaban, excepto para el trabajo.

Vitto se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

—Serena, ¿estás escuchando? Las muestras de tejido de Simon deben ser analizadas ésta noche. Grant dijo que estaría despierto toda la noche con ellos y piensa que tiene la secuencia descubierta. Los Var no se han descartado, pero tampoco tenemos las otras seis especies en nuestra base de datos, por no hablar de las especies que no conocemos en este planeta. Pero, por si acaso, tenemos que elaborar una lista de posibles sospechosos Var y tenemos que averiguar cómo vamos a recoger las muestras que necesitamos de ellos.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —Preguntó Serena, viendo como Vitto se negó a encontrarse con su mirada directa.

—Bueno, él fue el primero en encontrar el cuerpo, —dijo Vitto—. Es un lugar lógico para empezar.

—¿Darien? —Resopló Serena. —¿Crees que...?

—No quiero pensarlo, pero ante todo soy un científico y tú también. —Vitto soló un gran suspiro—. Te preocupa que tus acciones sean cuestionadas. Bueno, no verificar al príncipe Darien como un posible sospechoso es una manera para que eso suceda. Sólo lo estoy diciendo para cubrir tu culo en esto.

—Me he convertido en una Playmate Galaxia como Ja... uh, Sapphire, — murmuró Serena—. Siempre nos burlábamos de ella, pero a veces creo que ella era la inteligente de la familia. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser quitarte la ropa en el escenario todas las noches? Infiernos, probablemente hace más créditos espaciales que los dos juntos.

Vitto ignoró el comentario acerca de su hermana bailarina.

—Todo lo que necesitamos es un mechón de cabello del príncipe o un hisopo de la boca, y luego lo podemos descartar.

—¿Y te gustaría que yo lo consiga? —preguntó Serena.

—Eres el candidato más probable para el trabajo. No es como que podemos llegar y pedirlo sin resultar insultante, —dijo Vitto—. Si bien, eres el jefe. Si quieres, puedo tratar.

—No, —murmuró Serena—. Si vas a agarrarle el pelo, será demasiado obvio. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

—Oh, mierda, el rey se va. ¿No tienes que hablar con él sobre el acceso a su computadora central? —Vitto señaló la puerta.

—Oh, sí. Oye, te encontrare luego, —saludó Serena distraídamente, ya que salió corriendo de la sala de banquetes para tratar de detener al Rey Kelvin.

Darien estaba apoyado contra el borde de la mesa de Kelvin en la oficina real, cuando su hermano entró. Kelvin asintió con la cabeza hacia él, pero no pareció sorprendido al encontrarlo allí.

—¿Te han dicho los científicos lo que han descubierto? —preguntó Kelvin, su mano señalando a las sillas de respaldo alto frente a la chimenea. En la chimenea, él suavemente ordenó, —Fuego.

Un fuego se encendió, dando a la habitación un vivo resplandor naranja. Darien se acercó a una silla y tomó asiento. Durante mucho tiempo, miró a los intrincados diseños en la alfombra cerca de sus botas. Los patrones borrosos ante sus ojos y se vio obligado a parpadear para enfocar. Cuando él sólo continuó mirándolo fijamente, Kelvin suspiró y se inclinó hacia delante.

Poniendo su mano sobre las rodillas, inclinó la cabeza para tratar de atrapar los azules ojos de Darien con sus negros ojos.

—¿Te han dicho los científicos lo que han descubierto? —Repitió.

—Han encontrado algunos documentos en los sistemas de cuevas. Son muy viejos, pero creen que podrían ser capases de juntar las piezas. Ellos no me dicen mucho, pero me dijeron que los examinarían. Creo que están más centrados en el doctor Simon que cualquier otra cosa. —El ceño de Darien se profundizó, distraído. No podía pensar, apenas se atrevía a comer. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia los patrones de mosaico en la pared. Sentía la mirada de Kelvin en él, pero él no podía enfrentarse a su hermano, temeroso de que el rey leyera muchos de sus pensamientos. Dejando vagar su mirada hacia las banderas largas con su escudo de la familia de un gato en posición vertical, suspiró profundamente. —Aunque, según el Dr. Grant, creen haber encontrado la fuente del musgo negro dentro de las cuevas.

—¿La fuente? —preguntó Kelvin—. Yo no sabía que había una fuente misma.

—Ni yo, pero si recuerdas, algunos de los ancianos solían hablar que utilizaban los pantanos para cazar. Ahora, el aire es apenas respirable. Creo que podría haber algo en su investigación de eso. —Darien se encogió de hombros. Realmente no quería pensar en eso ahora mismo, aunque sabía que era su deber hacerlo. Su mente seguía vagando hacia Serena y el Dr. Vitto. ¿Cuál es exactamente su relación? ¿Amigos? ¿Amantes? En un momento Darien pensó una cosa, la sospecha de alguna otra. —Sea lo que sea, dudo que sea una amenaza inmediata.

—Interesante. —Kelvin frunció el ceño. —Yo siempre supuse que habían cazado en la zona en los viejos tiempos y el crecimiento excesivo de musgo negro era igual al excedente del verde, porque los anamales dejaron de alimentarse en ella. Las cosas eran mucho menos estructuradas antes de la ley de nuestros padres. Esa es la tierra de Lord Myrddin y es conocido por su afición a la caza.

Darien hizo una mueca. —Lo sé. Lord Myrddin no es exactamente la mejor persona para tratar de hablar del tema en este momento ó sobre el musgo o qué pasó con el Dr. Simon. Si sabe algo sobre esto, dudo que él nos lo diga.

—Él es uno de los pocos que quedan que no dá pleno apoyo a mi gobierno, —añadió Kelvin—Le molesta que yo haga la paz con los Draig. No creerás que tuviera que ver con la muerte del científico de la tierra, ¿verdad?

—Me gustaría no pensarlo, —respondió Darien—. Le dimos nuestra palabra a la HIA de proteger a los médicos humanos.

—Lo sé. —Kelvin frunció el ceño, suspirando profundamente—. Ya he hablado con Franklin, ante la insistencia de mi esposa, y le he asegurado que estamos ayudando en todo lo posible. Me entristece saber que les he fallado. No quiero que los científicos salgan solos del palacio.

—De acuerdo, —respondió Darien, pensando en Serena. Había estado tan asustado cuando no la pudo encontrar. No quería volver a sentirse de esa manera otra vez.

—He enviado un mensaje solicitando la presencia de Lord Myrddin en el palacio, pero aún no ha contestado. —Kelvin pasó la mano por el pelo largo y negro por la frustración. —Por un lado, podría estar desafiandome. Pero por otro lado, él simplemente podría estar lejos cazando.

—Las armas biológicas se encontraban en su cueva. Nuestro padre apenas daba dos pasos sin pedirle su opinión, así que es muy probable que él supiera que existían. Él podría tener mucho que ocultar, —la mirada de Darien se poso en la de su hermano.

—He pensado lo mismo. —Debemos enviar a Zafiro para invitarlo —los ojos de Darien se volvieron una vez más pensativo en la alfombra—. Él puede ser muy persuasivo.

—De acuerdo. Vamos a asegurarnos de que no lo traiga atado y amordazado. Si nuestras sospechas son incorrectas...

—Lo sé. Lord Myrddin es un hombre muy poderoso. No lo podemos descartar. Aquellos que eran leales a nuestro padre son leales aún a Myrddin. —Darien sintió un comienzo de dolor de cabeza detrás de uno de sus ojos. Era un lío complicado al que se enfrentaban. A regañadientes, admitió, —no creo que los científicos vayan a ser muy cooperativos en decirnos lo que han encontrado por ahí en los pantanos.

—Después de lo ocurrido a su colega, ¿puedes culparles? —Kelvin lentamente se puso de pie. Mirando hacia abajo a Darien, dijo, —Tú eres el embajador. Espero que te quedes cerca de la Dra. Tsukino. Quiero que descubras lo que saben.

—No estoy seguro... —Darien se puso en pie. Su mirada cansada se dirigió a Kelvin y meneó la cabeza. —No estoy seguro de que pueda. Serena... la Dra. Tsukino no me verá.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Yo... ah... la hice...

—¿Sí?

—Rrrr, la hice mi compañera, está bien. —Darien frunció el ceño—. Sólo que no creo que funcionara.

—¿Cómo que no funciono? —el labio de Kelvin tembló, mientras trataba de ocultar su diversión.

—Yo no lo sé. Simplemente no funcionó. —Darien se encogió de hombros y luego alzo la mano en irritación—. Probablemente no lo hice bien. Yo nunca había probado antes. Creo que nuestro padre estaba en lo cierto acerca de las mujeres. Conducen a un hombre a la distracción si se les deja.

—Ah, pero es una locura maravillosa, —se rió entre dientes Kelvin. —Habla por ti mismo. Minako corresponde tu amor, —gruñó Darien.

—¿Amor? — Kelvin puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Ah, sabes a qué me refiero. Sere... la Dra. Tsukino y yo somos... sólo éramos amantes. Fue un desliz.

Darien se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Darien, sabe la Dra. Tsukino que la has hecho tu compañera?

Darien se detuvo y frunció el ceño. Recordaba su cara de sueño que la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Ella no había estado consciente exactamente al cien por ciento de lo que estaba haciendo. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero la risa de Kelvin, gritó desde atrás.

—¿Ella no lo sabe? ¡Gatos sagrados, hermanito!, —Continuó la risa de Kelvin. —¡Estás más desesperado de lo que pensaba!

—¿Darien? —Serena jadeo en sorpresa, ya que casi tropezó con su pecho. Ella levantó la vista. La rica risa del rey llegó hasta ellos. Miró a sus espaldas donde estaba Kelvin. Poco a poco, arrastro su mirada hacia arriba. —Yo sólo venía a hablar con el rey.

El rostro de Darien se endureció, como si a él le gustaría debatir con ella. Serena entrecerró los ojos en la confusión. Apretó los labios, sus ojos se endurecieron, como si él quería que ella hiciera algo.

Sólo que ella no sabía qué era ese algo. Cuando Darien no hablo, simplemente miró fijamente, preguntó suavemente: —¿Puedo pasar?

Darien de repente salió de su camino para dejarla pasar. Serena frunció el ceño en confusión, al verlo irrumpir en el largo pasillo. ¿Cuál era su problema ahora? Sacudió la cabeza, no estaba de humor para hacer frente a un príncipe de mal humor. Volviendo su atención a Kelvin, lo vio señalando que entrara.

—Su Majestad, —Serena inclinó la cabeza cortésmente, negándose a mirar a su alrededor en la majestuosa sala. Una sonrisa tembló en la boca de él a sus palabras, como si se divirtiera con ellos. —Vine a hablar acerca de nuestro caído... acerca de la muerte del doctor Simon.

La sonrisa de Kelvin se desvaneció y se convirtió en grave. —Tiene mí más sentido pésame y mi palabra de que haremos todo lo posible para llevar al asesino ante la justicia.

—Gracias—dijo Serena, haciendo lo mejor por quedarse tranquila y profesional—. En realidad, hay una cosa que me gustaría solicitar. Hemos recorrido algunas exploraciones completas que van a determinar el ADN de qué o quien quiera que atacara el Dr. Simon. Le agradecería que me permita el acceso temporal de seguridad a la base de datos de ADN de Siren.

—¿Crees que alguien del palacio hizo esto? —Preguntó Kelvin, aunque no parecía muy sorprendido.

—No sé qué pensar. Es el lugar más lógico para empezar. Su ordenador central también debería tener los registros de toda la vida silvestre y de cada uno en este planeta. Esto nos ayudará a descartar eso también.

—Hecho, —dijo Kelvin—. ¿Siren?

—¿Mi rey? —Dijo una sensual voz femenina, casi como si estuviera haciendo un mohín. Serena había oído hablar de la computadora central un par de veces y le pareció divertido. Sólo en un planeta de hombres harían que la voz de la computadora sea de una mujer seductora.

—La Dra. Tsukino estará autorizada a la seguridad de tercer nivel en la bases de datos de ADN, —dijo Kelvin.

—Nueva autorización de seguridad registrada, mi señor, —ronroneó la computadora.

Serena no podía dejar de reír.

Kelvin se encogió de hombros.

—Mi hermano, Malachite, pensó que era divertido volver a programarla... antes de irse. Colocó una contraseña en el accionador de la voz de Siren y no hemos sido capaces de volver a cambiarlo. Todos nos hemos acostumbrado a su temperamento único.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero no la llames fea. Nicolás lo hizo una vez y lo encerró en la cámara de las armas por una hora hasta que le dijo que lo sentía. —Kelvin rió entre dientes. Serena no podía evitar formar parte de su risa.

—Voy a tener eso en mente, —respondió Serena. Serena inclinó la cabeza e hizo un movimiento para irse.

—¿Oh, doctora?

—¿Sí? —Se dio la vuelta.

Kelvin levantó la mano a su cabeza y sacó un mechón de su cabello largo y negro. Se lo ofreció a ella.

—Aquí. Tome esto, y examínelo. Así sabrás que me puedes descartar de tus sospechosos.

—Yo no quiero dar a entender…

Kelvin levantó una mano para detenerla.

—Tienes acceso a todo el mundo, excepto a la familia real y algunos de los ancianos. Se necesita algo más que mi palabra para dar la autorización a esa información. Pero, si tienes la necesidad, hágamelo saber y haré lo que pueda para poner tu atención a gusto de los otros. Lo único que pido es que si descubre algo acerca de uno de mi pueblo, que hable con alguno de mis hermanos o conmigo primero.

—Sí. Gracias. —Serena tomó la hebra del cabello y salió de la oficina. La puerta automática se cerró detrás de ella.

—¿Recibiste todo lo que necesitabas?

Serena giro para ver a Darien. Parecía como si hubiera estado esperando por ella. Su largo cuerpo se apoyaba contra la pared de azulejos. Bajando su mandíbula, sus brillantes ojos azules la taladraron al estudiarla.

—Darien, no sé lo que esperas que diga, —dijo Serena.

—Tu cara esta sanando, —observó. Su mano se elevó automáticamente para tocarle la mejilla, mientras trataba de no ruborizarse. —Me gustaría saber de qué se trata la muestra de musgo negro que piensan que es sospechoso.

Serena parpadeó sorprendida. Trabajo. Quería hablar sobre el trabajo. Muy bien, podía hacer eso.

—Es demasiado pronto para decirlo, pero creo que podría ser una amenaza ecológica que se está empezando a extender a un ritmo rápido. Ya hemos descubierto una cadena de mutaciones que pueden sobrevivir en el ai... _reh! _

Darien se precipitó hacia adelante. Su mano ahuecó su cara y él la atrajo de inmediato a su boca, poniendo fin a sus palabras. Apasionadamente, apretó los labios a los suyos, por lo que su cuerpo tembló con la fuerza de su beso. Se quedó sin aliento, dejando que su lengua se deslizara dentro de su boca. Él masajeó más allá de sus dientes profundizando la embestida hasta que ella lo sintió todo el camino hasta los pies.

Tan abruptamente como comenzó, terminó el beso. Darien se echó hacia atrás para mirarla profundamente a los ojos. Serena se sorprendió y se quedó sin aliento. Su cuerpo estaba al fuego vivo por él, hasta el punto de que había estado cerca de empujarlo de espalda contra la pared y tenerlo de manera perversa.

Una sonrisa lenta se curvó sobre los endiabladamente hermosos labios de Darien. —Espero un informe completo sobre la situación del musgo negro, Dra. Tsukino.

—Ah, Sí, —susurró—, sabiendo que sonaba como una sonriente tonta afectada. Pero su beso había sido tan apasionado, tan reclamador. Darien la había besado antes, pero nunca como este, como si estuviera marcando su territorio, la conquista de ella por completo. Sus labios aún cosquilleaban y Serena podía sentir su lengua en su boca como si él todavía estuviera allí. —De acuerdo.

—Bien —Darien afirmó con un gesto firme. Serena se movió para irse, agarrando la hebra del cabello del rey entre los dedos.

—Oh, Dra. Tsukino, una cosa más.

—¿Sí?

Darien se acercó a su espalda. Su aliento marcaba su piel, mientras le susurraba: —Te gustaría dormir conmigo. A mí me gusta dormir contigo... no veo ninguna razón por la cual nosotros no podamos continuar.

—Sin embargo, la profesionalidad —Serena trató de intervenir. Su mano ahuecaba con firmeza su trasero, deteniéndola de terminar el pensamiento. Sus dedos se cerraron un poco, moviéndose indecentemente cerca de su cara interna del muslo. La humedad se reunía dentro de ella y su cabeza se aligeró con el placer. ¿Qué había en la cercanía de este hombre que enviaba sus sentidos por el borde?

—Si insistes, Dra. Tsukino, —susurró Darien acaloradamente, inclinándose hacia adelante para pellizcar su oreja—. Lo qué le haga a este cuerpo tuyo será estrictamente profesional.

—Ahhh, —jadeó, mientras sus dedos se movían ahuecando su carne delicada desde atrás. Pasó un dedo indecentemente a lo largo de la brecha de su vestido. Sus piernas casi cedieron debajo de ella.

—Iré a tu habitación esta noche, para mi reconocimiento médico. —Con eso, Darien nuevamente pellizco su oreja. Serena escuchó mientras se alejaba. En un aturdimiento, Serena siguió adelante en la dirección opuesta, negándose a dar la vuelta para velar por él.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Grant, donde habían establecido su nuevo laboratorio temporal, aún estaba sorprendida por la audacia de Darien. Vitto y Grant ya estaban trabajando duro cuando ella entró. Levantando su mano, le dijo a Grant:

—Aquí está el ADN del rey para la prueba. Él me ha dado acceso a toda su base de datos, más no de los nobles de la casa y la realeza.

—Excelente, —dijo Grant, tomando el cabello. Él no se molestó en preguntarle cómo lo consiguió.

—¿Qué pasa con el príncipe Darien? —Preguntó Vitto.

—Sí, — logró decir Serena, antes de sonrojarse—. Me las arreglé para conseguir eso.

Vitto le tendió la mano por la hebra del cabello. La cara de Serena se volvió una sombra aún más profunda de rojo. —Ah, en realidad, vas a necesitar un hisopo para éste.

Los ojos de Vitto se estrecharon. Grant se volvió hacia ella con sorpresa. Poco a poco, Serena abrió su boca.

—¡Eso es sencillamente asqueroso, Serena! ¿fuiste y le diste una mamada? En realidad, eso es ir más allá del llamado del deber —Grant bromeó.

—Uf, Grant. —Vitto se estremeció. —¡Voy a fingir que no he oído eso!

—Muestra de saliva, idiota, —respondió Serena—. Miró a Vitto, quien tomó un hisopo y se limitó a mover la cabeza.

—¿Hasta dónde irás en nombre de la ciencia? —se rió Grant, moviéndose para comenzar la secuencia en el cabello del rey.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISSERENAA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MICHELLE M. PILLOW EL LIBRO SE TITULA El PRINCIPE JUGUETÓN DE LA SERIE LOS SEÑORES DE VAR. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISSERENAA.**

**El Principe juguetón**

**(The playful prince)**

_**Capitulo Beteado por Stephania Cardozo**_

**.**

**Capítulo Ocho**

Serena pasó todo el día trabajando en el laboratorio, pero por una vez, no se olvidó del tiempo. En realidad estaba anticipando el final de esta noche. Sólo la idea de Darien la hizo temblar con anticipación por estar cerca de él. Por lo general, todo era sobre trabajo, a pesar de la tentativa de averiguar quién mató al Dr. Simon era una tarea severa.

Al frotar su cuello, ella se recostó en su silla, alejándose de la pantalla del ordenador. Había estado así por horas, esperando a que se completara su análisis. El equipo estaba secuenciando el ADN y todo lo que podía hacer era rezar para que resultara ser un animal salvaje.

—¿Todavía nada? —Preguntó Vitto.

—No, —respondió Serena, bostezando.

El ordenador emitió un pitido, señalando que había terminado. Ambos saltaron y Grant se precipitó a través de la sala sosteniendo tres tazas de café. Distraídamente, los puso sobre la mesa.

—¿Era un animal? —Preguntó Grant, casi esperanzado.

Serena palidecía, moviendo lentamente la cabeza en negación. Se quedó mirando la pantalla, incapaz de hablar. Su mano se posó sobre su boca.

—No, —respondió Vitto. Miró a su hermana, antes de rozar su mano a través de la pantalla casi transparente con agitación. Cuando hubo terminado, la pantalla volvió a la normalidad. —Él fue asesinado por un VAR.

Los tres científicos se quedaron mirando la información ante ellos. Por último, armándose de valor, Serena dijo, —Siren, necesito tener acceso al ADN. Por favor, coincide con la secuencia de muestras de ADN Var en tu base de datos con nuestro ordenador.

—Sí, Dra. Tsukino— respondió la voz sensual de la computadora, su ronroneo fuera de lugar en la sala solemne.

—La secuencia de coincidencia a comenzado. Tiempo estimado de seis horas y cuarenta y tres.

—Me quedó con el sofá, —dijo Vitto, de forma automática sabiendo que ninguno de ellos quería irse hasta que el ordenador central del palacio hubiera terminado sus comparaciones—. También podríamos tratar de descansar un poco mientras esperamos.

—Tsukino, ¿por qué no te vas a la cama? —Ofreció—. Voy a tumbarme en el suelo.

—No, ¿por qué no tomas el sofá? Vitto y yo podemos compartir la cama. —Serena suspiró. Los hombres asintieron con la cabeza. Iba a ser una larga noche y no tenían nada que hacer más que esperar.

Darien iba y venía en la habitación de Serena, esperando a que se uniera a él. Había llevado más flores, lo cual eran cada vez más difícil de encontrar. Taura tenía guardias en su jardín ahora, así que tuvo que encontrar los bonitos hierbajos en otros lugares. Se detuvo, riéndose entre dientes como un niño que se portó mal y se había salido con la picardía, mientras pensaba en eso.

Taura estaba fuera de sí con irritación, aunque en la mujer de la nobleza apenas se notara. Si se enterase de que era él, probablemente iba a tratar de ponerlo en aislamiento y encerrarlo en su habitación durante tres días sin compañía, como le había hecho a los príncipes mientras eran niños pequeños. La idea misma de un hombre de cincuenta y seis años siendo enviado a su habitación era muy graciosa.

Dejándose caer en el sofá, miró al techo. Se podría decir por la luz que se estaba haciendo tarde. Darien frunció el ceño. Su pierna giró a un lado de la cama, dando patadas en el aire con agitación. ¿Dónde estaba Serena de todos modos? Había estado caminando durante horas con ansiedad, contando los lentos minutos hasta que pudiera estar con Serena otra vez.

Después de media hora en el sofá, se levantó. Sus manos tiraron de su cabello castaño claro. Odiaba admitirlo, pero parecía que no iba a venir.

—Fuego —afirmó, enojado. El fuego se encendido en la chimenea. Yendo hacia las flores, las agarró y las arrojó a las llamas.

Serena bostezó, parpadeando en gran medida. Se acostó en la cama de Grant con su hermano. La habitación estaba a oscuras, las cortinas de la cúpula superior estaban cerradas sobre su cabeza sumiendo toda la suite en la oscuridad. Serena sintió la cama moverse a su lado y asumió que Vitto se agitaba en su sueño. No podía culparlo. Se sentía de la misma manera, inquieta, nerviosa.

La tristeza la inundó por un momento al pensar en Simón. Había sido un hombre decente, un respetado colega, un buen amigo. Todavía no había sido capaz de convencerse así misma de ir por sus pertenencias. De alguna manera parecía incorrecto invadir sus cosas personales.

La cama volvió a moverse. Serena cerró los ojos, cansada, mientras trataba de dormir un poco más. Se dio la vuelta sobre su costado.

—¿Hey chico caliente, estas aquí?

Serena estaba tan agotada, que le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que alguien había hablado. Ella frunció el ceño, preguntándose si estaba soñando. A regañadientes, abrió los ojos.

—Chico caliente, ¿dónde estás? He venido a jugar. —Era la voz de una mujer.

De repente, una mano estaba sobre la colcha por encima de su pierna, avanzaba poco a poco hasta el muslo. Una risita sonó, sacudiendo su conciencia completamente. Serena se levanto de un salto de la cama, jadeando. Su pierna salió disparada, tratando de alejarse de la caricia. Ella terminó pateando a Vitto en el costado. Él gruñó y se produjo un revoltijo de brazos y piernas sobre la cama.

Estaba oscuro y no podía ver nada. La mujer gritó. Serena fue golpeada en la cara por un brazo en vuelo. Levantó las manos para taparse la cara y terminó dándole a Vitto un codazo en el estómago. La mujer gritó de nuevo irritante, en tono alto y fuerte.

—¿Qué...? — la voz de Grant fue a la deriva sobre ellos, adormilada. Hubo un ruido cuando él tropezó en la oscuridad.

La mujer cambió de postura y Serena se cayó a un lado, su cabeza se golpeó contra la pierna de Vitto. Serena apenas podía moverse, ya que la colcha estaba torcida a su alrededor. La cabeza de la mujer cayó sobre su estomago, atrapándola aún más.

—¡Luces!

Serena se quedó inmóvil, sin aliento. La voz de Darien sonó en la suite. Las cortinas fueron retiradas de la cúpula. Serena parpadeó mientras una suave y difusa luz los inundo.

Su cuerpo quedó atrapado entre Vitto y Linzi. Linzi estaba desnuda, excepto por una túnica. Serena se estremeció, tratando de forcejear para salir de la mujer. Linzi gritó de nuevo, al ver que ella estaba en la cama con las personas equivocadas. Serena fulminó a Grant con la mirada para que le quitara a la mujer de arriba. Ella no podía ver a Darien, pero sentía su presencia.

Grant rió con la diversión cuando cruzó sobre la cama. Tiró del brazo de Linzi y la puso en posición vertical. Ella lo miró, y luego a la cama, antes de salir furiosa de la habitación.

Serena se movió para ver a Darien. Con la cara roja de ira. Miró furioso a Vitto. Mientras Serena trataba de apartarse de él, sus ojos se volvieron hacia ella. Sus labios se curvo en una mueca. Sin decir una palabra, se volvió y salió de la suite.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Preguntó Grant.

—Ayúdame a salir de esto —exigió Serena, dividida en cuanto a si debía o no perseguir a Darien.

—Secuencia completada —anunció Siren sobre ellos, haciendo despertar su mente por ella—Los tres científicos se quedaron helados.

Vitto saltó a la acción al desenredar sus miembros. De pie, Serena se levantó y preguntó: —Siren, ¿hubo una coincidencia?

—No hubo coincidencias en mi base de datos, —contestó Siren.

—Gracias, Siren, —dijo Serena, recordando lo que el rey le había dicho acerca de que la computadora era temperamental.

—No hay de qué, Dra. Tsukino.

—¿Qué pasa con el rey Kelvin? ¿El Príncipe Darien? —Serena preguntó.

—No se trata de ellos, —dijo Grant—. Ellos tienen un hilo común que debe haber venido de su padre. Supongo que no es ninguno de los príncipes.

—Eso deja a los ancianos, Lord Myrddin, para ser exactos. —Serena frunció el ceño, dejando que la calma profesional la alcanzarla. Habían discutido la posibilidad de él antes. Eran sus tierras en las que estaban las armas biológicas. Su cueva era la fuente del musgo negro. Además, Darien mencionó que no apoyaba el gobierno de Kelvin. Sólo eso tenía sentido.

—A menudo lo más fácil, es la opción lógica más correcta, —dijo Vitto.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. Creo que es hora de que me reúna con este Lord Myrddin.

—No.

Serena miró a Darien con incredulidad. Después de volver a su suite para tomar un baño rápido, lo buscó por el castillo. Después de saber cómo llegar a su ala del palacio por uno de los guardias, fue a la sala donde lo había encontrado primero, con los labios cerrados en Linzi.

La casa de Darien era simple en su gusto, con ricos colores azules, y crema. Un sofá estaba delante de una gran chimenea en una plataforma ligeramente elevada. El sofá era bajo y ancho. Almohadas largas colocadas en el suelo, ideal para descansar. El amplio suelo de baldosas se extendía ante la puerta principal, elegante e impecablemente limpia.

Aparte de la parte delantera, no había puertas en la casa del príncipe. Altos arcos decorativos en la pared llevaba a un dormitorio, una cocina y una oficina grande. Una pared de cristal, tan gruesa que no podías ver a través de él, guardaba el cuarto de baño. Una entrada junto a la chimenea, cerca de la cocina, dio lugar a un gran comedor. Había suficientes sillas en ella para asentar a más de una docena de invitados.

—Es hermoso —Serena había dicho con temor al entrar, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué quieres, Dra. Tsukino? —Fue la respuesta fría de Darien.

Ahora, mirando a la cara desapasionada, se puso rígida. Mirarlo era como mirar a un extraño. No había afecto en él, ni sensibilidad o humor. Era todo embajador y le hirió profundamente en sus entrañas. Cualquier impulso que tuvo de explicar el fiasco de ayer fue tragado.

—¿Qué quiere decir que no? —Exigió Serena, colocando sus manos en las caderas.

—He leído su expediente. Tienes varios grados, Dra. Tsukino. Supongo que sabes el significado de la palabra. La respuesta a su petición es que no. —Darien la miró con sus brillantes ojos azules ardiendo con vehemencia de su cara en blanco. Ella se estremeció. —Yo no te llevaría con Lord Myrddin, sobre todo sin saber por qué tienes que reunirte con él.

—Darien, —comenzó, queriendo explicar. Su frente se levantó. Frotándose las sienes, ella negó con la cabeza. —Voy a presentar mis hallazgos preliminares con el rey. Buenos días.

Serena se volvió y salió por la puerta principal. Sus hombros se sacudieron, pero ella se negó a llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Darien observó la puerta cerrarse tras ella. Su mano se levantó para ir tras ella, pero él la apartó de su lado. En el breve momento en que ella dijo su nombre, sus ojos habían estado derrotados, tristes, agotada más allá de toda medida. Quería consolarla, abrazarla. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de ella en la cama con Vitto y Linzi no lo dejaría. Más tarde, cuando se calmó, se dio cuenta de que no sabía lo que estaban haciendo, o si estaban haciendo algo en absoluto. Sin embargo, le había tomado mucho tiempo para calmarse a ese punto.

Darien tomó una respiración profunda. Sus celos repentinos por ella eran demasiado potentes como para ignorarlos. Había estado distraído con la rabia y eso no era una buena señal. Eso significaba que estaba empezando a sentir algo más que sólo una conexión pasando con ella. No podía permitirse distracciones en su vida, no en la medida en que no podía funcionar. Las palabras incesantes de su padre volvían a él.

—_Este reino es lo que nos hace, Darien, esta tierra. __El hombre no puede someterse a una mujer y seguir llamándose a sí mismo hombre. Porque enamorarse de una mujer es sentirse atraído por la debilidad. Somos hombres. Podemos conquistar y gobernar. Tenemos que ser Fuertes y, Como embajador, debes ser el más fuerte de mente. Si te permites una distracción, tu insensatez podría ser la muerte de nuestra raza. Recuérdalo, la próxima vez que algo bonito te revuelva la cabeza. Si alguna vez tu corazón comienza a golpear por el nombre de una mujer, piensa en la raza Var pudriéndose al sol en un mar de cadáveres. Que es lo que el amor puede hacer, hijo mío. Toma tu placer, disfrutar de su compañía suave, pero nunca te apegues a ello. El deber siempre es lo primero. _

Cerrando los ojos, aún podía ver la cara seria de su padre mientras decía las palabras a un joven príncipe que ayudaría a dirigir una nación. Posteriormente, el rey Armando le había sonreído, con una rara expresión. _—Además, las mujeres son como la fruta de la vid, cada pieza más dulce que la primera. __¿Por qué una simple muestra, cuando se puede probar a todas? _

Darien se volvió y se obligó a volver a la alta pila de papeles en su oficina en espera de su atención. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprender que su padre no lo sabía todo. Infierno, Armando se había equivocado cuando había traído las armas biológicas al planeta. El hombre no era un santo. Pero, para todos sus defectos, el rey Armando había sido sabio. Su lógica en muchas cosas no podía ser descartada.

Kelvin había encontrado la felicidad junto a su esposa, ¿pero podría Darien esperar a tener alguna vez lo mismo? Sacudiendo la cabeza, lo dudaba mucho. Minako claramente correspondía el amor de su marido. La Dra. Tsukino, sin embargo, apenas parecía darle un segundo pensamiento a menos que él estuviera de pie frente a ella, descaradamente exigiendo la atención con insinuaciones sexuales. No, enamorarse de la científica no era una apuesta segura y un hombre de su posición real no podía permitirse el lujo de jugar.

Serena se aferró a su informe en la mano, arrugando y retorciéndolo, mientras esperaba nerviosamente a que abrieran la puerta de la oficina del rey. Había pasado toda la mañana escribiendo la cosa y aún no estaba satisfecha con ella. Su mente estaba demasiado distraída para concentrarse en otra cosa más que en Darien. La única razón por la que escribió lo que había que empezar, fue porque le había dicho a Darien que lo haría. Él la frustró tanto cuando fue a su casa. Bueno, si él quería actuar profesional, ella podría actuar profesional.

—Rey Kelvin, —Serena asintió con la cabeza, entrando en su oficina.

—Ah, doctora —dijo el Rey, levantándose de su escritorio. Sonriéndole amablemente.

Serena asintió con rigidez, tratando de devolverle el gesto amistoso.

—Dra. Tsukino, no creo que realmente hayamos tenido la oportunidad de presentarnos adecuadamente.

A la declaración, Serena se dirigió a la Reina Minako. La reina era una mujer hermosa, parecía increíblemente feliz. Incluso cuando ella no estaba sonriendo, el amor brillaba en sus ojos.

—Majestad —dijo Serena.

Minako se echó a reír.

—¡Oh, no, tú también! Por favor, llámame Minako. Todavía no he podido acostumbrarme a estos asuntos de "Su Alteza Real". Pero, al menos no lo hiciste con una reverencia. Eso es algo… por lo menos.

Riendo, Serena no pareció poder evitarlo. La expresión de Minako era demasiado abierta y amistosa.

—¿Así que, cómo te ha parecido trabajar para la HIA?—Preguntó Minako, riéndose de su broma privada.

—Es...

—Lo sé, —Minako apunto cuando Serena vaciló—. ¿Ellos no te dan muchas opciones, no?

Serena miró al rey y luego de vuelta a Minako. —No, no realmente.

—Lamento haber escuchado lo del Dr. Simon. Era un buen hombre. —La reina vino y puso la mano en su brazo. Serena asintió con la cabeza, su expresión desvaneciéndose en una máscara en blanco. Su atención se dirigió de nuevo al informe apretado en su mano. Inclinándose hacia delante, Minako le susurró al oído, con el pretexto de darle un abrazo: —Estos hombres Var son chicos problemáticos, pero juro que sus cerebros eventualmente se ponen al día con sus corazones. Sé que es frustrante, pero trata de tener paciencia. Y, si eso no funciona, se directa o golpea a Darien en la cabeza hasta que entre en razón o se desmaye. —La reina se retiró y le guiñó un ojo. —De cualquier manera, te garantizo que te hará sentir mejor. Darien es un buen hombre y va a ser honesto contigo, si alguna vez tienes la necesidad de exigir la verdad de él.

Serena no estaba segura de qué decir a eso. Es que todos asumían que desde que ella y Darien eran amantes, ¿había más en su relación? Ella se preocupaba por él, y su despido antes la había lastimado mucho. Sonriendo amablemente, ella asintió con la cabeza mientras la reina se alejaba por completo.

—Estoy aquí si necesitas hablar, —dijo Minako. Ella se dio la vuelta hacia su marido y, sin vergüenza, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él se inclinó, devolviéndole el suave abrazo mientras él le daba un beso gentil. Apartándose, dijo, —te veré en una hora. No me hagas volver aquí y obligarte a comer. No va a ser bonito si te olvidas una vez más.

—Sí, querida —se rió, no luciendo del todo peligroso.

Serena apartó los ojos de su interacción amorosa. Minako le tocó el hombro mientras pasaba caminando, dejándola sola con el rey Kelvin.

—He preparado un informe sobre nuestros hallazgos, —anunció Serena. Se acercó a la mesa y le tendió los papeles.

Kelvin le echó un vistazo y lentamente lo tomó, antes de colocarlo en su escritorio sin abrir.

—No era necesario que pasaras por todos estos problemas, —dijo Kelvin—. Los informes orales están muy bien.

—Va a encontrarse en la página tres la evidencia de ADN que pudimos salvar del Dr. Simón, —dijo Serena.

—Puedo decir por el tono que sospechas de uno de mi pueblo —respondió Kelvin, su voz tranquila. Una profunda tristeza cruzó sus rasgos. —Lo siento por eso. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que sabes?

Serena respiró hondo. Siguiendo a Kelvin a las sillas colocadas delante de la chimenea, se sentó. Eso le tomó un momento para hablar. Entonces, mirándolo a la cara, ella le dijo todo lo que había descubierto.

Cuando terminó, el Rey dijo: —No me gusta admitirlo, pero estoy de acuerdo en que Lord Myrddin es la opción más lógica. La noticia sobre el musgo negro es preocupante por decir lo menos. ¿Crees que nos puede ayudar a detenerlo?

Serena asintió con la cabeza. —Yo creo que sí, dándonos el tiempo suficiente. Si sabemos exactamente lo que es el musgo negro y cómo y porqué fue creado, eso en realidad podría acelerar el proceso. Es imperativo que hable con Lord Myrddin. No sólo necesito una muestra de ADN que lo descartaría, sino lo que necesito saber es, qué es exactamente lo que estaban haciendo en esa cueva. Los registros que tomamos también fueron dañados por el tiempo como para traducir cualquier tipo de datos reconocibles.

—El príncipe Zafiro y el príncipe Nicolas van a ir a la casa de Lord Myrddin. Se van mañana. Puede acompañarlos si así lo desea. —Kelvin se puso de pie y se acerco para ponerle la mano en el hombro—. Quiero que prestes atención a sus advertencias durante tu ausencia. En realidad, insisto en ello. Ellos conocen a Lord Myrddin y conocen los pantanos.

—Gracias. Lo haremos. —Serena se levantó. La mano de Kelvin cayó de su brazo. —Por favor, déjele saber al Príncipe Zafiro que vamos a estar listos para partir a primera hora en la mañana.

Darien irrumpió en la oficina de su hermano, frunciendo el ceño mientras preguntaba: —¿Como que ella ella puede ir? ¿Estás loco?

Kelvin tuvo la audacia de sonreírle. —Me pregunté cuánto tiempo te tomaría averiguarlo.

—Es demasiado peligroso, —propuso Darien, haciendo caso omiso de las burlas de su hermano. —¿Enviarías a Minako?

—Ah veras, Minako es mi compañera. La Dra. Tsukino es un científico que no significa nada para nosotros, más que sobre una base profesional. ¿No es eso lo que dijiste antes? —La sonrisa de Kelvin se ampliaba mientras la expresión de Darien se endurecía y se volvió de color rojo. —Además, con Minako yo no le permitiría nada, ella sólo lo haría. No puede dejar de ser quien es. Es una de las razones por lo que la amo.

Darien se puso a maldecir, una larga cadena de palabras en su lengua materna.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó Kelvin cuando hubo terminado.

—No —se quejó Darien—. Si esa tonta mujer insiste en esta locura y eres demasiado ignorante para detenerla, entonces tengo que ir con ellos.

La boca de Kelvin se abrió. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Darien gruñó. —Yo no te estoy pidiendo permiso, hermano, —dijo Darien—. Me voy con ellos.

Girando sobre sus talones, Darien salió de la oficina de la misma manera que vino.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISSERENAA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MICHELLE M. PILLOW EL LIBRO SE TITULA El PRINCIPE JUGUETÓN DE LA SERIE LOS SEÑORES DE VAR. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISSERENAA.**

**El Principe juguetón**

**(The playful prince)**

_**Capitulo Beteado por Stephania Cardozo**_

**.**

**Capítulo Nueve**

Serenaestiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y bostezó. Todo lo que los tres científicos necesitaban para el viaje estaba dentro. No traían mucho, a excepción de algunos instrumentos básicos y sus pertenencias personales. En cuanto a Vitto, ella abrió su boca para hablar. Antes de pronunciar una sílaba, la puerta de la suite de Grant se abrió.

—¿Darienn...? —Serena comenzó, moviéndose para levantarse. Tenía la cara roja de ira y ella sabía que él había descubierto acerca de sus planes para hacer frente a Lord Myrddin. Temblando, dio un paso atrás.

Darien se abalanzó sobre ella agarrándola. Vitto se adelantó para bloquear su camino. El príncipe lo miró, sus ojos cambiando peligrosamente con un gruñido en señal de advertencia.

—Vitto, no, no pasa nada, —dijo Serena, no quería ver a su hermano herido—. Yo sé de qué se trata.

—Vamos —gruñó Darien. Él la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella por la fuerza hacia la puerta. La arrastró por los largos pasillos y no habló.

—Darien, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Exigió Serena, tratando de liberar su brazo mientras se tropezaba por mantener su ritmo rápido—. ¡Déjame ir! Me estás haciendo daño en el brazo.

Llegaron a la sala antes de su casa y se detuvo. Volviéndose hacia ella, dejó caer el brazo. Sus ojos la desafiaron a tratar de correr. Serena no se movió, sintiendo que sin duda la atraparía si intentaba escapar. Ella tembló, al ver lo cerca que estaba del cambio. Las garras se perfilaron en sus dedos. Mirando hacia su hombro, ella se tensó. Habían rasgado a través de su bata de laboratorio y el mono de la ESC.

—¿Darien? ¿Qué está pasando contigo? —Sus palabras fueron un susurro, temblando ligeramente a la luz de su indignación. —No eres el mismo desde que nos reunimos. ¿Estas... enfermo? No pareces estar bien. Soy médico, bueno no ese tipo de médico, pero te puedo ayudar. ¿Estás enfermo?

—Te dije que no —afirmó, haciendo caso omiso a sus preguntas—. No es seguro que vayas donde esta Lord Myrddin. Yo no quiero que vayas. Vamos a decírselo a Grant y a Vitto.

—Esa no es tu decisión. Es mía. Además, es mi trabajo ir. —Serena tomó una respiración calmada, tratando de sonar razonable. —Se lo debo a Simón para descubrir la verdad. Por otra parte, empecé un trabajo en este planeta y tengo la intención de terminarlo. Soy la encargada y me niego a esconderme como una cobarde porque tenga miedo.

—¡Es mi deber protegerte! — Gruñó Darien por la frustración. Su pecho se hinchó. —¿Cómo te puedo proteger si no me escuchas?

El raro comentario golpeó a Serena. Tragó saliva, nerviosa. —¿Por qué es tu deber? ¿Porque soy un científico y tu el embajador de Var?

La expresión de Darien se endureció con sus palabras y sus ojos se alejaron. Vaciló, antes de afirmar: —Sí, es por eso. Es mi responsabilidad asegurarme de que lo que pasó con el doctor Simon no suceda con el resto de ustedes. Si realmente crees que Lord Myrddin es el asesino, entonces no es seguro para ti enfrentarte a él. Eres un ser humano. El es un guerrero Var. Él va a ser capaz de matarte con un golpe de su garra y ni siquiera lo veras venir.

—Tu preocupación se nota —respondió Serena, endureciendo su mirada para que coincida con la suya—. El príncipe Nicolás y el Prince Zafiro nos escoltaran. No tengo dudas de que proporcionen una protección adecuada para mí y para mi equipo. Si estás preocupado acerca de la reacción política de la HIA porque algo suceda, estaré encantada de firmar una renuncia.

—Yo también voy —respondió Darien. Su mandíbula se contrajo. Sus ojos azules estaban rígidos de ira. Estaba triste de ver que la expresión picara que solía llevar había desaparecido por completo.

Serena miró hacia abajo, viendo que las garras de su mano no se habían retraído. Él podría estar ocultándolo mejor, pero aún estaba muy enojado. Incapaz de contestar, ella se limitó a asentir. Se sorprendió por su admisión, a pesar de que sabía que no debía ser.

—Vas a obedecer mis órdenes, cuando nos hayamos ido, —continuó Darien, volviendo a su estado previo de ira. Su voz se elevó, dictaminando mientras dijo, —Esto no es negociable.

Serena se mordió el labio y bajó la voz mientras daba un paso hacia él. Muy claramente, ella respondió: —Te diré lo que voy a hacer, cuando nos vayamos, príncipe Darien. _Voy _a preguntarle a Lord Myrddin sobre el Dr. Simon. _Voy _a limpiar Qurilixen de las armas biológicas. _Voy _a encontrar una manera de detener el musgo negro de seguir propagándose. ¿Te das cuenta que, en cualquier lugar dentro de diez a treinta años tu planeta podría estar muerto por ello? Ahora, si al hacer estas tres cosas muy importantes resulto hacer tu voluntad para mí, entonces genial. Pero, si tu voluntad nubla mi capacidad para hacer mi trabajo, entonces... ¡ahh!

Serena quedó sin aliento cuando Darien salió disparado hacia adelante. Ella se estremeció, pensando que podría chocar. En su lugar, le agarró la cara y tiró su cuerpo hacia él. Sus labios se encontraron con los de ella en un beso magullador que tanto castigaba como recompensaba. Sus dedos se metieron de nuevo en su cabello, sin darle opción de escapar. Sintió la punta de las garras raspando peligrosamente cerca de su cuero cabelludo, pero no le hizo daño.

La pasión se construía dentro de ella por su demostración de fuerza. Su agarre nunca había sido tan dominante. Él estaba siempre seguro, pero por lo general su toque era adorador, no exigente. Movió la cabeza, inclinando su dura boca sobre ella, castigando sus labios cuando metió su lengua en el interior de su boca.

Las ondas de calor de en estómago, rodaron sobre ella hasta que no pudo pensar. El primario instinto animal les alcanzó mientras Serena gemía. Sus manos lo alcanzaron tirando de su cuerpo para acercarlo. La sensación de su excitación quemó en ella.

Su boca se movió, encontrándose con sus demandas con un poco de la suya propia. Antes de que ella se diese cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, él la tenía pegada a la pared del pasillo, atrapada debajo de la búsqueda de sus manos. Sus dedos estaban por todas partes, en sus pechos, los muslos, la cintura, la espalda.

Él aparto los labios de los de ella sólo para arrastrarse hasta el cuello colocando besos caliente, chupando sobre su garganta. Su lengua lamió su carne, saboreándola.

—¡Ahh! —Jadeó Serena, agarrándose a él. La dura piedra de la pared de azulejos era implacable contra su espalda, pero no tanto como el hombre que tenía delante. Oyó la rasgadura y sintió que su traje se desprendida en la parte delantera. Su garra engancho el material, abriendo todo el camino hasta los muslos. El calor de su pecho empapo sus senos mientras se inclinaba sobre ella, poniendo sus pezones increíblemente duros.

Sus manos le dejaron, pero no se podía moverse debido a que su completa longitud la mantenía clavada. Ella sintió el cambio de su peso. La boca de Darien encontró el lóbulo de la oreja y la mordió con pasión antes de bordear la oreja con la lengua. Cuando su peso volvió a cambiar y sus manos volvieron a empujar, apartó los pedazos de su mono, sintió su excitación pesada contra su muslo.

—Darien, —dijo sin aliento. Vagamente se dio cuenta de que estaban en el pasillo, donde cualquiera podía caminar por él.

Su respuesta fue un gutural gruñido, oscuro, posesivo. Sus manos ahuecaron sus grandes pechos, masajeando en círculos febriles, pellizcando sus brotes hasta que gritaban por más. Luego, sus manos se movieron a sus caderas, tirando de ella hacia arriba contra la pared. Expertamente niveló sus caderas entre sus muslos. Ella no tenía más remedio que dejar caer las piernas abiertas. En un movimiento rápido, se introdujo a sí mismo profundamente, deslizándose en la crema de la excitación de su cuerpo.

—Mía —gruñó Darien, una y otra vez, bajo y oscura. Sus ojos tenían toques de verde en sus profundidades azules. —Mía.

Serena no podía entender sus palabras, mientras hablaba en su propio idioma gruñendo. Ella se estremeció violentamente. Empezó a moverse, deslizándose dentro y fuera de ella, la construcción de un dolor dulce en lo profundo de su centro. Su ritmo era rápido y fuerte, con ferocidad reclamando como una bestia salvaje.

De repente, ella llegó al orgasmo con tanta fuerza que sus dientes rechinaban y todo lo que podía hacer era gemir y jadear insensiblemente. Su cuerpo se cerró sobre él, en espasmos con tanta fuerza que no tuvo más remedio que encontrar su propia liberación. Se vino en él temblando con fuerza, atormentando sus cuerpos juntos.

Sus manos de Darien se debilitaron y le permitió caer hasta el suelo. Sus alientos se mezclaban, llegando con dureza de sus labios entreabiertos. Darien dejó caer su frente contra la de ella. Sus ojos se levantaron hacia él. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir cada centímetro de él.

—Vas a obedecer mis órdenes cuando nos hayamos ido —murmuró Darien, repitiendo su decreto anterior. — Esto no es negociable.

Serena quedó sin aliento. Darien se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones, abandonándola en el pasillo mientras irrumpía en su casa, cerrando la puerta de un portazo tras de sí.

Serena se quedó un largo rato, preguntándose si lo que había pasado estaba destinado a ser un castigo. Ella no se sentía castigada en absoluto. Había sentido su deseo por ella, destruyendo la frustración de los impulsos de su cuerpo. Entonces, mirando hacia abajo, vio su cuerpo desnudo, expuesto por el traje desgarrado. Rápidamente, se puso su bata de laboratorio juntándolos y se fue por el pasillo a su suite.

El Príncipe Zafiro estaba listo para abandonar el palacio al amanecer. El llamado de Siren despertó a los científicos. Por desgracia para el estoico comandante y los despertados científicos, el príncipe Nicolás entro en la sala de banquetes hasta casi el mediodía. Serena sabía que Nicolás vivía fuera del palacio, en el bosque, cerca de la frontera Draig, así que era poco probable que Siren pudiera darle la misma estela de atención que ella le había dado a los demás.

La mayor parte de la mañana, Darien, Kelvin, y Zafiro hablaron entre sí en una de las mesas. Los sirvientes trajeron las bebidas. Los científicos formaron su propio grupo dos mesas más allá, pasando por los trámites y estrategias para tratar con Lord Myrddin.

Serena hizo todo lo posible de no mirar al guapo Darien. Él no había hablado con ella desde su encuentro en el pasillo. Apenas si la reconoció. Su descarte hería profundamente, causando un dolor bajo su pecho. Se tragó el dolor y se concentró en el trabajo. Serena no esperaba que su relación durara para siempre, pero tampoco estaba preparada para que terminara. Afortunadamente, Vitto y Grant tuvieron el buen tino de no preguntarle sobre ello.

Desde que su traje negro ahora estaba destrozado, Serena llevaba la ropa de los Var. Tiro de los cordones apretados a las caderas, cerrando el material hasta el final. Los pantalones se moldeaban a ella como una segunda piel, pero estaba feliz de que sus muslos exteriores no llegaran a través de los cordones laterales. La camiseta sin mangas era perfecta para el clima más cálido. Se abrazaba fuertemente alrededor de sus pechos. Sus partes estaban expuestas, pero ella hizo como que no le importa. La verdad era que se sentía condenadamente sexy en el conjunto y se mostró decepcionada de que Darien no lo notara.

Cuando Nicolás, finalmente entró, simplemente hizo un guiño a sus hermanos, dándoles una sonrisa avergonzada. Él era destacadamente oscuro y se movía con la gracia constante de sus hermanos. Los músculos formaban su cuerpo y los llevaba con orgullo, como si esperaba que las mujeres estuvieran a punto de desmayarse a sus pies. Zafiro no hizo ningún comentario, simplemente gruñó cuando se levantó para partir. Todos ellos siguieron el ejemplo, lanzando mochilas sobre sus hombros mientras se preparaban para la caminata.

A medida que se acercaba a la puerta lateral del palacio, Darien retrocedió y se puso a caminar junto a Serena. Ella parpadeó, mirándolo sorprendida. Él la miró, su rostro en blanco sin dejar traspasar nada, mientras decía, —He sido asignado a tu protección. Zafiro se ocupara de Grant. Nicolás se ocupará de Vitto.

Serena miró hacia adelante y vio que cada príncipe caminaba junto con los otros dos hombres. Fueron directamente hacia el bosque, yendo a los ensombrecidos pantanos. Bien, dijo, —Podemos cuidar de nosotros mismos. No necesitamos ser cuidados como los niños.

Las palabras eran suaves. Durante un largo momento Darien actuó como si no la había oído. Estaba a punto de repetirse a sí misma cuando por fin respondió. —Es el deseo del rey que así sea. No vamos a arriesgar sus vidas mientras permanezcan bajo nuestra protección. Resígnate a ello, Dra. Tsukino, o nos veremos obligados a regresar.

Serena se negó a responder. La idea de Darien protegiéndola era extrañamente reconfortante, a pesar de que no parecía muy contento con la tarea. Realmente no estaba capacitada para el combate físico. Ahora, un debate verbal era algo que podía ganar.

Continuaron caminando en silencio por unas pocas horas. Zafiro estableció un ritmo rígido, pero ninguno se quejó. Serena estaba demasiado preocupada para darse cuenta. Darien se quedó cerca, pero sus ojos no se volvieron hacia ella, no sonrió, y no hablo. Delante de ellos Nicolás reía y bromeaba amablemente con Grant y Vitto. Al frente del grupo estaba Zafiro solo.

—¿Cuándo vamos a llegar? —Preguntó Serena. Hacía mucho calor y el sudor había empezado a manar de su piel, haciendo que se le pegara la ropa.

—¿A este ritmo? Mañana —. Darien finalmente bajo la mirada hacia ella. Había estado haciendo todo lo posible para convencerse así mismo de que no sentía cariño por ella, que él sólo la quería como a un amante, una diversión. Se temía que no estaba funcionando.

El silencio lo estaba matando por dentro, pero Darien se negó a ponerle fin. Venían de mundos diferentes. Cuando el trabajo terminara, estaría dejándolo atrás. Qurilixen era su casa y no se cansaba de él cómo su hermano Malachite. Era su deber quedarse, su destino, y su elección. Estaba contento en su vida, o por lo menos había estado hasta que conoció a la Dra. Serena Tsukino.

—¿Así que, acamparemos? —Preguntó.

Darien la miró. ¡Gatos sagrados! Ella estaba hermosa en su vestido nativo. Había estado sorprendido cuando la vio en el conjunto. Se preguntó si ella sabía el efecto que los cordones apretados tenían en su parte trasera, tirando el material firmemente a través de su trasero. Casi gimió al recordarlo y tuvo un impulso loco a la zaga sólo por obtener otra visión.

—Sí, — respondió, un poco tarde.

Maldita sea, pero él no se podía concentrar a su alrededor. Sabía que sonaba duro, pero después de pasar todo el recorrido caminando tan cerca de su perfume embriagador, que estaba a punto de volverse loco con la lujuria. El encuentro en el salón del palacio sólo alimentó su deseo por ella. No había querido tomarla así, pero, cuando ella no protestó, no pudo contenerse. Después, a solas en su casa, había estado confundido por su total falta de control.

—¡Oye, Serena! —Llamo Vitto. Su rostro sonriente se dio la vuelta en medio de una ronda de carcajadas. Él señalo con la mano para que se uniera con ellos. —¡Serena, ven aquí, tienes que escuchar estas historias!

Serena le dio una breve mirada a Darien, antes de marchar hacia adelante para unirse a los hombres. Grant se reía tan fuerte que las lágrimas se formaron en las esquinas de sus ojos. Vitto sonrió. Nicolás se reía entre dientes, pero la preocupación pasó un momento por su rostro mientras ella se unió a ellos.

—Ah, adelante, —dijo Grant, sin dejar de reír—. Tsukino aquí es igual que un hombre, ¿no es así Tsukino?

—Sí, —ella hablo lenta y pesadamente, —justamente.

La mirada de Nicolás se estrecho, mientras descaradamente la inspeccionaba. Sus ojos se detuvieron un segundo demasiado largo en sus pechos y una sonrisa de apreciación masculina cruzó sus labios. Cuando miro tras ella, sus ojos se animaron con diversión. Su ceja se levantó y Serena tuvo la clara impresión de la mirada masculina de invitación estaba destinada para agravar a Darien más que de seducirla. En voz baja, coqueto, murmuró: —Ella se parece mucho a una mujer para mí.

Serena se ruborizó, sabiendo que él dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que Darien pudiera oírle. Al oír un ruido, todos se volvieron para ver a Darien enderezándose desde el suelo. Se había tropezado. Sus ojos se encontraron con Serena y él no estaba sonriendo.

—Mira el camino, hermano, —se burló Nicolás—. Tiene una tendencia a saltarte.

Vitto y Grant soltaron una risita, pero ocultaron su expresión.

—No es el camino, hermano, —replicó Darien—. Es la parte de atrás de tu horrible cabeza.

—Voy a tener que averiguar si las mujeres encuentran la cabeza particularmente atractiva, —respondió Nicolás, sin intención de insultar. Manteniendo su rostro serio, añadió con ligereza, —Al igual que el resto de mí.

Serena no pudo evitarlo. Se echó a reír de su vanidad. Nicolás estaba tan lleno de sí mismo, y sin embargo parecía no tomarse en serio en absoluto. Darien gruño detrás de ellos. La sonrisa de Nicolás sólo se amplió.

—Está bien, mi señora, —dijo Nicolás galantemente.

—Retrocede Nicolás, —llamado Zafiro, su voz llena de advertencia. —No quiero tener que mojarte en el pantano.

—Ah, ¡quédate fuera de esto! —Respondió Nicolás con buen humor. Serena parpadeó en la confusión y, finalmente, llegó a la conclusión que debía ser una broma privada entre los hermanos. —Esto es entre la Dra. Tsukino y yo. Yo no puedo hacer nada si ella se siente atraída por mí.

La boca de Serena se abrió por la audacia. En verdad, pensaba que Nicolás era gracioso. Era guapo, pero sólo podía pensar en el príncipe malhumorado que caminaba detrás de ellos. Nicolás se dirigió a ella y le guiñó un ojo. Para su sorpresa, ella se sonrojó de nuevo.

—Deja de coquetear con Tsukino y cuéntanos otra historia, —intervino Grant.

Serena miraba fijamente hacia delante.

—Oh, déjame ver, —comenzó Nicolás, tarareando en voz baja en el pensamiento—. Cuando Zafiro tenía, hm, veinticuatro más o menos, ya estaba a cargo de la guardia y, al ser sus hermanos menores, Malachite, Darien, y yo tuvimos que entrenar con él. Bueno, ya habíamos estado con las espadas durante una semana, cuando Darien decidió que sería una buena idea saltarse la práctica. Ahora, entiendo que Zafiro era un verdadero capataz y no tomo con buenos ojos que nosotros no apareciéramos. Cuando le dijo a nuestro padre, que en retrospectiva, él estaba obligado a hacer, el rey nos encerró en el calabozo durante una semana sin comida.

Serena hizo una mueca. No tenía una opinión demasiado alta del rey Armando, para empezar, ¿pero oír que había encerrar a alguien durante una semana sin comer sólo por ser joven y desagradable? Era un poco extremo. Qué difícil debió haber sido para ellos, crecer con un hombre tan emocionalmente distante como un padre. Serena había tenido mucha suerte. Sus padres eran buenas personas que les dieron a todos sus hijos mucho amor y aliento. Vitto y Grant no parecían tan afectados por el hecho, así que lo dejo en paz.

—Naturalmente, estamos cansados por escapar, —añadió Nicolás, riéndose entre dientes—. Darien, siendo el más pequeño, era... um... se ofreció voluntariamente para el trabajo y...

—Fue tu idea de faltar, —dijo Darien desde atrás, su voz no era tan dura como antes. Nicolás suspiró dramáticamente al ser interrumpido. —Y, si no recuerdo mal, ustedes dos me ofrecieron un empujón a través de las barras de las mazmorras en contra de mi voluntad.

—Habíamos pensado que ibas a encajar, —respondió Nicolás, encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Cómo íbamos a saber que te quedarías atascado?

—No sé, ¿lógica? —Devolvió Darien, riendo un poco. Serena lo miró, captando al príncipe despreocupado que ella había conocido. El corazón le dio un brinco al ver la expresión suave, amable en su rostro. ¿Qué había sucedido para que él fuera tan duro últimamente?

—Ah, la lógica está sobrevalorada, —Nicolás le dijo de vuelta—. Solo estuviste allí por tres días para dejar de ser un bebé.

—Arrojaron piedras contra mi culo todo el tiempo, —replicó Darien. Vitto y Grant se echaron a reír. La mente de Serena estaba todavía atascada con el hecho de que no fueron alimentados durante una semana.

—Estábamos aburridos. —Nicolás se acercó a Serena y le dijo —Imagínate, el pequeño escuálido trasero de Darien colgando de las barras. Le habrías tirado piedras a él también.

Serena se rió entre dientes, más por la expresión de Nicolás que de su historia. Nicolás volvió su atención hacia delante cuando el camino se estrecho. Él hizo un gesto galante a Serena para ir por delante de él.

Darien vio con irritación como la suave risa de Serena resonó en el bosque. Deseaba que hubiera sido él quien pusiera la mirada en su rostro hermoso. Le frunció el ceño a su hermano. La cabeza de Nicolás estaba inclinada hacia el lado y no era difícil ver que él estaba mirando los pantalones ajustados de Serena. Darien tuvo la oportunidad de poner una mano sobre el hombro de Nicolás, sujetando con fuerza.

—Ten cuidado, hermano, —advirtió, antes de retroceder, una vez más.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISSERENAA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MICHELLE M. PILLOW EL LIBRO SE TITULA El PRINCIPE JUGUETÓN DE LA SERIE LOS SEÑORES DE VAR. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISSERENAA.**

**El Principe juguetón**

**(The playful prince)**

_**Capitulo Beteado por Stephania Cardozo**_

**.**

**Capítulo Diez**

—He visto esa mirada antes — dijo Nicolás, viniendo a sentarse junto a Darien en el suelo. Él suspiró, mirando por encima del campamento. Había un pequeño fuego y un par de tiendas básicas. El cielo estaba suavizándose a una nube de luz verde. Los tres científicos hablaban privadamente entre sí, discutiendo algún papel que habían traído con ellos.

Darien miró a Nicolás y suspiró, sin querer escucharlo. Sabía hacia dónde iba su hermano con esto. Amaba a Nicolás, pero ahora estaba irritado con él.

Nicolás había pasado todo el día siendo fabulosamente encantador, contando historias, llamando la atención, algo que el hombre hacía naturalmente. Aunque era serio en su trabajo, tenía un aire descuidado, divertido, que atraía a las mujeres mucho mejor que un encanto mágico de amor. Y tenía una predilección por acostarse con muchas mujeres —a veces al mismo tiempo— y no le importaba quien lo supiera. Que ese Nicolás no entendiera el amor de una mujer no sorprendía a Darien en absoluto.

—La he visto en Kelvin cuando mira a Minako. — Hubo una pausa mientras Nicolás miraba a Serena. Un ligero ceño cruzó sus rasgos. —No quiero verte caer en la misma trampa. Un hermano emparejado de por vida es lo suficientemente malo, ¿pero dos? Parecerá como si no tuviéramos la destreza para manejar a muchas mujeres en nuestras camas. Más allá de eso, eres mi hermano y me preocupas. No puedes dejar el emparejamiento de por vida una vez que se hace. Seguramente, te cansarías de acostarte con la misma mujer todo el tiempo.

—¿Quien dijo algo acerca de emparejarse para siempre? Tan pronto como todo este lío termine, ella se irá. Fin de la historia. Déjame tranquilo con eso —Darien se agachó, volteando una piedra sólo para ver al musgo negro volverse gris con el aire. Realmente él nunca se había parado a contemplar el musgo del todo hasta que Serena lo había señalado. Habían crecido con él. Ahora se preguntaba si realmente había algo en lo que ella había dicho sobre eso matando lentamente a su planeta.

—Solo ten cuidado, hermano —le dijo Nicolás —. No debes dejarte ser engañado por el buen sexo. ¿Y qué si ella es buena en la cama? Eso no significa que no haya alguien mejor esperando para tomar su lugar. Y si no es mejor, por lo menos será diferente. ¿Recuerdas lo que decía nuestro padre sobre la variedad? Sin eso, un hombre crece frustrado y aburrido. Con la frustración vienen los errores en el juicio. Es razón más que suficiente para no atarte a ella.

—Yo no estoy atándome a nadie. Además, no me digas lo qué tengo que hacer —respondió Darien, un poco duro—. Ciertamente no necesito que estés citándome a nuestro padre. Sé que nadie lo dice, pero todos sabemos que este lío en el que estamos en este momento es su culpa. ¿Dónde estaba su infinita sabiduría cuando arriesgó la vida de nuestro pueblo trayendo esa maldita arma aquí? ¡Gatos sagrados! Si la gente supiera toda la verdad, probablemente se rebelarían y nos matarían a todos nosotros. ¡Si buscas hacer un punto para mí, sería mejor no hacerlo utilizando la sabiduría del rey Armando! De todos modos, mi vida personal no te concierne.

—¿Que le está pasando a esta familia? Primero Kelvin, ¿ahora tú? ¿Honestamente crees en la pequeña recompensa de tener sólo a una mujer, supera la debilidad adquirida por ella? —Nicolás se enterró los dedos en su cabello en señal de frustración—. No me malinterpretes. Me gusta mucho nuestra nueva reina y me gusta la Dra. Tsukino. Pero, ¿por qué no estar medio emparejados y tomar otras esposas? Yo no lo entiendo.

—Parecías entender mi atracción suficientemente bien cuando estabas coqueteando con ella —murmuró Darien.

—Estuve probándola, demostrando un punto. Ella no será leal a ti. Ella sería un incordio —afirmó Nicolás—. No estoy ciego. Veo cómo te ignora Darien por esos machos humanos. Ustedes no se dijeron más de dos palabras entre sí en la caminata de hoy.

—Yo no quiero ni necesito que Serena sea puesta a prueba —Los ojos de Darien se pusieron rojos de ira—. Sobre todo por ti.

—¿Qué? —Se mofó Nicolás. Ninguno de ellos se había movido desde su lugar en el suelo. —¿Tienes miedo de que ella falle? Miedo a que yo podría cortejarla hasta mi cama bastante fácil?

Darien tragó y no pudo hablar. Parándose, se giró para dar un vistazo a Serena. La atención de ella estaba dirigida a Vitto y estaban susurrando entre ellos. De hecho parecían cómodos, sentados juntos en el tronco caído. —Ya regreso. Voy a caminar.

—¿A caminar? —Repitió Nicolás—. Pero, si recién dejamos de caminar.

Darien lo ignoró, adentrándose furioso hacia el bosque. No quería oír la maldita lógica de Nicolás. Sólo quería que su vida volviera a ser como era antes de tropezarse con Serena Tsukino. Quería reír y volver a sentirse despreocupado. Gruñendo, comenzó a correr. Realmente necesitaba alejarse de ella. Esa científica del Planeta Tierra probablemente lo volvería loco.

Serena suspiró, disfrutando de la cascada fría que escurría y se derramaba sobre sus hombros. La piscina pequeña estaba tallada en la roca lisa y roja, la que impedía que se contaminara por los pantanos circundantes. Sólo para estar seguros, lo habían testeado antes de que ella se sumergiera ahí.

El día era tan cálido y, después de una caminata de varias horas, su ropa se había pegado incómodamente en su piel. Girándose, dejó que el agua la golpeara sobre sus pechos. Ella estaba ya más limpia de lo que podría desear, pero no podía sacarse a sí misma del agua. Inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras pensaba en lo que ella estaba haciendo en ese extraño planeta.

Para su sorpresa, encontró que su relación con Darien le estresaba más que su deber como científico. Sólo pensar en él hacía que su corazón doliera y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para que ese dolor terminase. No podía realizar pruebas, hacer gráficos y desarrollar teorías. Para el final una cosa permanecía constante, que ella no sabía lo que estaba pensando Darien.

Serena odiaba la incertidumbre. Esa era una de las razones por las que le gustaba ser un científico. Le gustaba tener un plan de acción. Le gustaba encontrar una solución a un problema. Pero, en toda su vida, ella nunca había enfrentado un problema como el de ahora. Parte de ella decía que no importaba en absoluto lo que ella hiciera o sintiera y que pronto se iría de ahí, dejando Qurilixen y a Darien atrás por seguro.

Escuchando un chapoteo cerca de la orilla rocosa, se giró sorprendida. Darien iba hacia ella, caminando a través de la piscina poco profunda hasta donde ella estaba. Todavía llevaba su ropa. Ellas se pegaban seductoramente a su piel, salpicando agua en él.

Serena trató de cubrir sus pechos mientras decía —Darien, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?. Alguien podría vernos.

—Tenemos que hablar —respondió. Su rostro era duro, sin revelar nada mientras llegaba parándose delante de ella. La brisa soplaba su pelo despeinado sobre sus hombros. Sus brillantes ojos azules se abrieron con un toque de color verde oro líquido. Miró feroz, salvaje. El corazón de Serena se agitó en su pecho y sus rodillas casi se debilitaron debajo de ella.

—¿Acerca de qué? —Serena le preguntó, sin aliento. Un zumbido sonaba en sus oídos, haciéndola sentir débil. Su cuerpo recordaba su última unión en el pasillo del Palacio. Serena nunca había hecho nada tan peligroso como estar con él en público. Le había encantado y quería hacerlo de nuevo. Sus ojos descendieron sobre la estructura sólida de él. La brisa agitó su camiseta en su espalda, haciéndola batirse adelante y atrás sobre su estómago firme.

—Nosotros.

Ella se estremeció. La admisión no parecía traerle mucho placer. Sólo podía significar una cosa. Él iba a romper lo que tenían completamente. Serena no se movió. Susurrando, preguntó débilmente —¿Qué sobre nosotros?

—¿Cómo lo haces? —le demandó, su expresión convirtiéndose casi en desesperada.

—¿Qué es lo que hago? —Serena se inclinó hacia atrás, insegura de lo que estaba mal con él. Sus ojos se llenaron de verde y las pupilas estaban ligeramente alargadas. Ella jadeó… emocionada, temerosa, excitada.

—Estoy tratando de entender —admitió en voz baja y suave. Sus ojos se estrecharon y bajaron por el cuello de Serena hasta sus pechos cubiertos, como si los viera por primera vez. Por un momento, él los miró como un hombre muerto de hambre.

—¿Qué es lo que hice? —Serena preguntó otra vez, acalorada por su posesiva mirada sobre su cuerpo. Se sentía muy expuesta de pie desnuda ante él.

—No confías para nada en mí, ¿verdad Serena? — Respondió al final. Su mano se levantó como si fuera a tocarla, pero luego la dejó caer.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Serena dijo temblorosa—. No entiendo lo que está pasando aquí.

—Estoy hablando acerca de las pruebas a mi ADN por el asesinato del Dr. Simon. Pudiste haberme pedido una muestra de cabello, no tenías que recurrir al engaño. Yo te la habría dado libremente. Pero lo que más duele, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, es que posiblemente creías que yo era un asesino. —El pecho de Darien subía y bajaba con respiraciones rápidas y frustradas. —Quiero saber... cuando tú y yo... ¿fue sólo para obtener una muestra de ADN de mí? ¿Fue por eso que dejaste que te tomara en el pasillo? Estabas simplemente haciendo tu trabajo?

—No, Darien,... sí, tomé una muestra, pero no en el pasillo, no cuando tú crees que fue.—Un rubor tiñó sus mejillas cuando ella pensó en su espalda presionada contra la pared. —Antes, cuando me besaste fuera de la oficina de Kelvin. Ahí fue cuando tomé la muestra.

Darien miró a Serena, su corazón latiendo a un ritmo atronador en su pecho. Cuando oyó a Grant y a Vitto riéndose sobre eso, él había asumido que había sido esa última vez que estuvieron juntos. Saber de que tomó la muestra antes de que ella hubiera estado segura de que un Var cometió el acto, dolía aun peor. Todo lo que había estado listo para confesarle a Serena se escabulló y no podía hablar.

—Darien, tu prueba salió bien. No eres tú —dijo, como si eso hiciera todo mejor. Sus redondos ojos lo miraron hacia arriba. Darien frunció el ceño.

—Sé que no fui yo. Te lo dije, pero obviamente mi palabra no era suficientemente buena para ti, ¿verdad Serena?

—No, es ciencia... tenemos que deducir lógicamente… —Serena intentó explicar.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con la ciencia, Serena. —Darien no quería escucharlo. ¡Siempre hablaba sobre el trabajo! ¡Se olvidaba de él por el trabajo! ¡Escapándose de él por el trabajo! ¡Ignorándolo por el trabajo! Estaba cansado de ser el segundo, después de su trabajo. —No todo en el universo tiene que encajar en un bonito paquete científico.

—Pero…

—Esto tiene todo que ver con nosotros, tú y yo. —Los dedos de Darien se levantaron hacia su mejilla, pero no la acarició—. Tiene que ver contigo no confiando en mí cuando te dije que no le hice daño a Simon. No me creíste que sólo lo había encontrado. Después de lo que habíamos pasado juntos…

—¿Qué, acaso debo confiar en ti porque tenemos sexo? Porque tú... —la cara de Serena se puso roja de ira. Dejó sus manos caer desde sus pechos para gritarle a él.

Darien dio un paso adelante, agarrándola bruscamente de los brazos. Su mano se deslizó sobre su mejilla, enredándose en sus oscuros rizos mojados. Él presionó la espalda de Serena en la roca y gruñó brutalmente. —¿Eso es todo lo que esto es para tí? ¿Si, Serena? ¿Esto es sólo sexo? ¿Soy sólo otra conquista para ocupar tu tiempo en este planeta? Bien, si eso es lo que quieres de mí, es exactamente eso lo que tendrás.

Darien quería gritar por el dolor rodando dentro de él. Con sus labios hacia adelante, tomó su boca en un beso violento que pretendía castigarla por hacerlo sentir así. Él vertió toda su frustración en ella, separándole los labios con su lengua, moliendo duramente y golpeando sus dientes en ella.

Los brazos de Serena se enrollaron en los hombros de Darien. Ella lo empujó ligeramente para conseguir alejarlo un poco hacia atrás. Trató de besarlo de vuelta, pero él no se lo permitió.

Ciego con la rabia, se liberó a sí mismo de su ropa con una mano, aún sosteniendo la cabeza de ella con la otra. Dejando a su dura excitación libre, él retiró sus labios de los de ella. Incluso ahora, él la quería, la necesitaba tan desesperadamente. Se sentía vacío cuando ella no estaba cerca. Esa sensación se hacía peor a medida que pasaban los días. Él estaba bajo un hechizo, y quería liberarse de él.

—Darien —ella murmuró. Cuándo la miró, ella no parecía estar molesta. Parecía excitada. Eso era mucho. Sus palabras gimoteadas desde su garganta, rogándole que continuara. Él no podría parar incluso si lo quisiera. —Ah, Darien, por favor. Ahora.

Levantándola contra la roca, él se movió junto a ella, apoyándola con sus manos. Las piernas de ella se envolvieron alrededor de su espalda. Los dedos de Serena se aferraron en su hombro, agarrándose fuerte mientras se abría para él. Serena tiró de su mandíbula, levantando la boca de él a la suya para así poder besarlo. El beso de ella era tierno comparado con el de él. Cuando él entró en el calor de su cuerpo, fue con una urgencia que ambos sentían.

—Darien —ella susurraba una y otra vez— Ah, Darien, Darien…

El calor se enroscaba dentro de ellos mientras se unían. Él empujó, duro y seguro dentro de ella, tocándola profundamente. Serena gimió en su boca y él devolvió el sentimiento dos veces más alto y ruidoso. Sus caderas bombeaban salvajemente contra las suyas, presionando su espalda. Serena no podía escapar, ni siquiera quería intentarlo. La tensión se construyó, bañándola desde entre sus muslos. Sus ojos le poseían mientras la miraba profundamente a ella. Cuando su cuerpo explotó finalmente dentro de ella, Serena gimió, sosteniéndolo mientras ella alcanzaba su propia y violenta liberación.

Un lento aplauso sonó sobre la piscina. —Maravilloso espectáculo, ¡mi príncipe!

Serena aulló sorprendida, inclinándose para mirar sobre el hombro de Darien. Su cuerpo se sentía tan maravilloso presionado contra él y ahora ese placer se drenaba mientras sus fríos ojos verdes se reunían con los suyos desde la orilla. El hombre se encontraba solo. Era más bajo de estatura que un hombre Var con pelo negro largo y entrecano que fluía libremente sobre sus hombros. Incluso sin el gris, ella habría podido decir al instante su edad. Había una extraña actitud en él, como si tuviera poder, respeto, planes.

Darien la bajó sobre sus pies y rápidamente él se ató sus pantalones. Por un momento, sus ojos azules brillantes se encontraron con los de ella. Serena vio la expresión dura en su rostro, la tensión en su mandíbula. Leyó una advertencia silenciosa en su mirada y asintió. Él volvió la espalda a ella para enfrentar al intruso.

Serena vio flexionar sus músculos cuando él se quitó la camisa y se la pasó a ella. Agradecida, la hizo pasar por encima de su cabeza para ponérsela. Tenía manchas de humedad y se pegaba a sus muslos, pero a ella no le importaba, mientras unía los cordones juntos para ocultar su desnudez. Empujando hacia atrás el cabello mojado que le tapaba la cara, ella trató de moverse hacia su lado.

Sin siquiera mirar, el brazo de Darien salió disparado y detuvo su avance. Él la empujó una vez más a sus espaldas.

—Lord Myrddin —dijo Darien, su voz plana. Su cabeza se movió cuando asintió.

_¡Lord Myrddin_! Serena intentó inclinarse para conseguir mirar al hombre de nuevo. Esta vez cuando Darien la empujó a su espalda no fue tan suave. Ella exclamó cuando dio un traspié en la cascada, mojando aún más la camisa.

—Mi príncipe —respondió Lord Myrddin.

Serena podía oír la sonrisa de superioridad en sus palabras, la falta de respeto. Su cuerpo se tensó. Ojeando la espalda desnuda de Darien, no le ayudaba a sentirse protegida. Ella tranquilamente se inclinó para dar un vistazo entre su brazo y costado, torciendo su cabeza para que así Darien no la escuchara hacerlo. El hombre en la orilla no se había movido.

—Tengo curiosidad, mi príncipe. Aparte de lo más obvio —Lord Myrddin sonrió a ellos con significado, pero su mirada no era agradable— ¿qué lo trae a mis sombríos pantanos?

Serena se estremeció. Este hombre la ponía muy nerviosa.

—Íbamos camino a verte —respondió Darien. Levantó y llevó su mano a descansar en su cadera, haciendo involuntariamente más fácil para ella mirar.

—¿Oh? —Los ojos de Lord Myrddin se encontraron con los de ella y él asintió brevemente. Darien se tensó—. ¿Por qué no deja que su dama deje de ocultarse, mi príncipe y nos presenta?

—¿Darien? —Serena susurró.

—Mi dama no está preparada para la compañía. Si mi señor fuera tan amable de volver más tarde, estaría feliz de hacer la presentación en ese momento —el brazo de Darien bajó y ella frunció el ceño. Su voz sonó con autoridad y él dio un paso adelante. Serena siguió tras de él.

—Ah, sí se nos está acabando la formalidad, entonces no vamos a pretender ignorancia. ¿Supongo que es la Dra. Tsukino, quien viene a salvarnos de nosotros mismos? —Preguntó Lord Myrddin, levantando una ceja.

—Mi hermano, el rey, solicita reunirse con él en el Palacio —Darien no se movió y Serena pensó que era mejor que hablar.

—¿Tres príncipes nobles enviados a solicitar mi presencia? —El hombre se rió—. Suena un poco sospechoso, ¿no crees? ¿Por qué no enviar una misiva a mi casa?

—Intentamos eso —dijo Darien—. No hubo respuesta.

—Ah, así que no es una petición, sino una orden —contestó Lord Myrddin, agitando su mano en el aire—. Qué interesante. El nuevo rey piensa mandarme, a un anciano. He estado en el poder más tiempo del que él ha respirado.

—Él es tu rey —dijo Darien en advertencia.

—Las cosas tienen una manera de cambiar, mi príncipe —contestó Lord Myrddin.

—¿Darien? —La voz de Serena lo agitó cuando ella tocó su brazo.

—Su padre era un rey. Había allí un hombre que supo gobernar. Era audaz, valiente. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y lo hizo, sin dudas y sin remordimiento. El pueblo Var ha esperado por él para actuar y Kelvin todavía no lo hace. —Un gran Var se paró en la orilla detrás de Myrddin.

—Darien —Serena susurró nuevamente, ahora más cerca. Nuevamente él no contestó ni se giró para mirarla a ella.

—En cambio —continuó Lord Myrddin, ignorándola también—. El tomó a una reina, debilitando el trono y el futuro de los Var. ¿Él va a vengar a su padre tomando las armas contra los Draig? No, él se hace amigo de nuestros antiguos enemigos, les invita a su casa, les da la bienvenida y ¡habla de la paz en el salón de Armando! Él los lleva a mi tierra y les muestra nuestros secretos.

—El rey tiene sus razones para lo que hace —Darien dio otro paso hacia la orilla y Serena se quedó detrás de él, tocando su lado ligeramente.—En cuanto a su tierra, esta es la tierra del rey por derecho de nacimiento y puede ir donde le dé la gana con quien le dé la gana. Era necesario, para la seguridad de nuestro pueblo, así como para los Draig...

—¿Tomar nuestra arma? ¿Arruinar nuestros planes? —Preguntó Lord Myrddin irónico—. Podemos conseguir otra arma y lo haremos. Todo lo que hiciste fue retrasar lo inevitable. Ya verás, con o sin su hermano, la raza Draig será aniquilada.

—Usar esa arma sería matar a los Var así como a los Draig —disparó Serena, moviéndose hacia adelante. Darien gruñó con ira. Su mano se movió hacia adelante para detenerla.

—Pérdidas aceptables en la batalla a la que nos enfrentamos, querida —respondió Lord Myrddin. Sus fríos ojos verdes cambiaron, oscureciéndose con rabia y odio. Amargamente, escupió. —Dime, mi príncipe, ¿eres un compañero de vida, así como esta criatura? Es difícil creer que la línea de descendencia del rey Armando sea tan débil. Es una bendición que no esté aquí para verlo. Aunque, si él estuviera aquí, Kelvin nunca se habría casado y los Draig ya estarían muertos.

Otro Var apareció en el bosque y luego otro. Pronto la orilla estaba llena de ellos. En la parte posterior, Serena vio a Vitto y Grant. Ellos estaban atados y amordazados. Sus cuerpos lacios no se movieron y ellos estaban colgados sobre los lados de una criatura de aspecto horrible. La bestia tenía un cuerno en el centro que sobresalía desde su cráneo, los ojos de un reptil, la cara y pezuñas de una bestia de carga y el cuerpo comparable a la de un elefante pequeño.

—Tres príncipes entregados a mí —Lord Myrddin reía, incitando a sus hombres a hacer lo mismo—. Que día tan afortunado es este... para mí.

Serena miró a su hermano y a Grant, sintiéndose mal. Ella quería ir a ellos, pero su ruta fue bloqueada por varios fornidos soldados Var. Ella miró a Darien. Su oscura mirada se encontró con la de ella brevemente. Estaba tratando de decirle algo, pero ella no podía entender. Ella no estaba entrenada para estas situaciones.

—Lord Myrddin —dijo Serena, tratando de razonar con él—. Por favor, déjenos ir. Usted no quiere esto. Somos científicos de la Agencia de Inteligencia Humana. Si desaparecemos, enviarán a un ejército tras nosotros para averiguar lo sucedido. Ya saben sobre la cueva y les he informado de la situación de musgo negro. ¿Realmente desea a todos esos extranjeros aquí, invadir su planeta, encontrando su laboratorio secreto dentro de la cueva? Por favor, puedo ayudarle. Díganos lo que sucedió en el laboratorio, lo que estaban tratando de hacer y podemos tratar de arreglarlo. Si no lo hacemos todo este planeta podría estar muerto dentro de una década.

Todo el mundo estuvo tranquilo por un largo tiempo, mirándola. Serena tragó, esperando que estuvieran considerando su oferta. De repente, Lord Myrddin estalló en risa.

—Mi dulce dama, gracias por tu oferta para ayudar. Resulta que yo planifiqué que usted me ayudaría… junto a los dos allí. —Él indicó con su pulgar a Vitto y a Grant. —Usted es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí.

Serena palideció.

—Usted no va a desaparecer, Dra. Tsukino, usted va a trabajar para mí —Lord Myrddin levantó su mano y la movió. Darien gruñó, en parte transformado cuando saltó desde la piscina a la orilla. Sus garras blandieron como cuchillos, él se abalanzó a la garganta de Lord Myrddin. Alguien anticipó el movimiento y disparó a un lado de Darien con un dardo. Él cayó, instantáneamente debilitado, apenas salía sangre de la mejilla de Lord Myrddin. El anciano no se movió de su lugar.

—Estúpido... —Maldijo Lord Myrddin, tocando su mejilla. Al ver la sangre, pateó al Príncipe caído en el intestino, muy duro.

Darien gruñó y Serena gritó. Su mirada iracunda sobre ella. Dio un paso atrás. Hombres Var saltaron a la piscina, rodeándola. Ella trató de alejarse de ellos y sólo logró caminar directamente hacia atrás a uno de ellos, dejándose a sí misma atrapada.

—¡Déjenme ir! —Exigió Serena, pateando y luchando. —¡Darien!

Darien gruñó, pero ella no pudo verlo. Serena luchó más duro. Lord Myrddin suspiró y atravesó la orilla hacia el extraño monte. Él levantó la cabeza de Vitto por el pelo y la levantó. Tomando un cuchillo de su cinturón, silbó para llamar la atención. Serena vio que el destello de la hoja del cuchillo con la luz solar y al instante se quedó pasmada por el pánico.

—Coopere, Dra. Tsukino —advirtió Lord Myrddin, sin necesidad de poner voz al resto de la amenaza.

Serena se sacudió violentamente, aterrorizada más allá de lo que alguna vez se había sentido. Pero, sabiendo que Darien estaba cerca le brindó consuelo. Se giró para buscarlo. La orilla estaba vacía. Él se había ido.

Lord Myrddin dejó caer la cabeza de Vitto y saltó una vez más a la orilla. Él gruñó indignado y girándose al hombre más cercano al lugar donde Darien había estado, le arrojó el cuchillo al corazón del hombre. El soldado Var gimió asombrado y cayó a sus pies. Nadie se movió para ayudarlo y murió casi instantáneamente.

Apuntando a los guardias en la piscina, ordenó— ¡Vayan! Encuéntrenlo. Él está drogado así que no puede haber ido demasiado lejos.

Los hombres que le tenían sujeta la soltaron. Estaba demasiado entumecida como para moverse mientras todos ellos corrían hacia el bosque. Los restantes guardias se situaron en la orilla, sin moverse para capturarla.

La cara roja de Lord Myrddin se giró y señalando al soldado muerto, dijo —alguien, deshágase de él.

Serena se sacudió, sintiéndose débil. Sus ojos se humedecieron mientras miraba a la orilla. Él la había dejado. Darien la había dejado.

—Ven —dijo Lord Myrddin, su voz suavizándose—. No dejes que todo esto te asuste, mi señora. Siempre y cuando te comportes, serás una invitada en mi casa. Serás tratada con amabilidad, se te dará comida, refugio.

—¿C... com…comportarse? —Ella tartamudeó, sintiéndose muy fría y húmeda. Mientras él movía su mano en una especie de saludo y le indicaba el camino hacia adelante otra vez, ella dio un paso tembloroso hacia él. Mejor usar las piernas que ser arrastrada.

—Todo a su debido tiempo, Dra. Tsukino —dijo muy calmado—. Todo en buen momento. Venga, déjenos hacerla entrar en calor primero.

Darien presionó su cuerpo al árbol, sujetándose al tronco mientras trataba de no desmayarse. Estaba en altura, no en el suelo, oculto en las ramas. La droga que le habían dado era potente, pero por el momento su voluntad era más fuerte. Le tomó todo lo que tenía para evitar caer y que consiguieran atraparlo.

La imagen de la cara pálida y asustada de Serena no lo abandonaría. Serena parecía tan frágil, tan confundida mientras lo miraba fijamente desde la piscina poco profunda. Pero, él pensaba con orgullo, Serena valientemente intentó negociar con Lord Myrddin y no se dejó capturar sin haber luchado. Darien rió sombríamente y fue su recuerdo lo que lo mantenía luchando.

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISSERENAA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MICHELLE M. PILLOW EL LIBRO SE TITULA El PRINCIPE JUGUETÓN DE LA SERIE LOS SEÑORES DE VAR. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISSERENAA.**

**El Principe juguetón**

**(The playful prince)**

_**Capitulo Beteado por Stephania Cardozo**_

**.**

**Capítulo Once**

Serena miraba enfurecida a Lord Myrddin, odiándolo con todo su ser. Era un hombre malvado. Si antes lo había dudado, ahora lo tenía confirmado. Lentamente, ella sacudió la cabeza en firme negación. No había manera de que pudiera hacer lo que él le pedía.—Máteme si es lo que quiere, pero no puedo hacer esto. De ninguna manera voy a participar en un genocidio.

—Sí, verás. No estoy exactamente seguro de lo que significa la palabra genocidio, Dra. Tsukino —contestó Lord Myrddin, agitando su mano. Su manto púrpura largo remolineaba alrededor de sus pies mientras caminaba. Estaba vestido similar a Darien y sus hermanos, pero su ropa estaba apretada y sin cordones que mostraran trozos de piel.

Anillos adornan con sus dedos y un broche plateado mantenía los largos mechones de su pelo atrás de su cara. Por lo que sabía de él, debía tener varios cientos de años de edad, quizás era uno de los Var más mayores que había conocido. Por estimación humana, él no se veía mayor de cuarenta años. Era un hombre guapo, en una forma completamente demente y de trescientos años. Él rió suavemente y agregó, —Y, sinceramente, no me importa.

Los ojos de Serena se redujeron sobre él. Estaban en el castillo de Lord Myrddin, en su estudio oscuro. La luz del fuego centelleaba sobre ellos, dándoles esa única fuente de luz. La chimenea era enorme, dominaba la habitación con su presencia. La piedra oscura refleja bastante bien el estado de ánimo del hombre ante ella. Ella había visto castillos similares antes en los libros de hisSerenaa de la tierra. Se sentía pequeña bajo los altos e intimidantes techos. Sin duda esa era la intención del anciano cuando lo diseñó.

Lord Myrddin tenía varias esposas, muchas de las cuales habían esperado su llegada. Andaban alrededor de él en puntillas, con sus ojos siempre en el suelo mientras sonreían con afectación y se inclinaban en reverencias. Se negaron a hablar con ella y a ayudarla. Las miserables criaturas parecían más como si hubieran sido enfrentadas con la sumisión más que con respeto.

Serena se estremeció. Él quería terminar un experimento que había comenzado hace casi un siglo atrás. Demasiado de buena gana, le dijo acerca de cómo los científicos originales lo habían desafiado, atrapando a su guardia en la jaula del laboratorio de la cueva, junto al hombre Draig que habían obligado a utilizar para los experimentos. Obviamente, por los huesos que habían descubierto, a los hombres no sólo no los habían dejado salir, sino que fueron encerrados y los dejaron morir de hambre. Los científicos desafiantes fueron capturados y torturados lentamente, antes de finalmente encontrarse con su final.

Serena tenía la clara impresión de que Lord Myrddin le contó la historia, con horripilantes detalles, para asustarla. Y funcionó. Estaba aterrorizada. Pero ¿cómo podría ella estar de acuerdo en asesinar a una raza de personas? Iba contra todo lo que ella había hecho alguna vez como científico.

—Oh, está bien— dijo Lord Myrddin, agitando una mano indolente como si se hubiera dado por vencido—. Serena parpadeo, preguntándose por qué se levantaba. —Me he cansado de pedirlo amablemente, incluso dije por favor. Sin embargo, si insiste en hacerlo de la manera divertida, entonces sólo tendré que seguirle la corriente.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Serena tragó. Sintió la sangre abandonando su rostro. Ella sólo podía imaginarse lo que este hombre consideraría diversión.

—¡Guardias!

Serena se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió. Ella se dio vueltas, jadeando por el miedo. Golpeados y magullados, Vitto, Grant y el Príncipe Nicolás fueron arrastrados a la habitación por varios guardias. Serena se sintió enferma del estómago. Era obvio que habían pasado por el infierno. Sus manos estaban atadas a sus espaldas y parecía que no habían comido nada durante los tres días habían estado en el castillo. Al menos ella había sido encerrada en una habitación con una cama y comida. Ella esperó que apareciera Zafiro, pero no estaba. El terror la golpeó. ¿Dónde estaba el Príncipe Zafiro?

—Oh, tsk, tsk, por qué esa cara tan preocupada, Dra. Tsukino. ¿No lo está disfrutando? Quería jugar rudo, por lo que estamos jugando rudo —Lord Myrddin pasó caminando al lado de ella, su mano deslizándose sobre su hombro, dándole un tirón para alejarla bruscamente. Él simplemente se rió, complacido, mientras se trasladaba hacia los hombres. Los estudió por un momento, dejando que el silencio cayera encima del lugar, empañada por la pesada respiración y el crepitante fuego. Finalmente, él miró sobre su hombro hacia ella. —¿No es esto lo que querías? ¿Qué pensaste que pasaría cuando te negaras a mi simple requerimiento?

—Matar no es un simple requerimiento —Serena susurró roncamente.

—Oh, ahí es donde te equivocas —La ceja de Lord Myrddin se levantó en desafío. Él sonrió y caminó nuevamente a través de la habitación, no tocándola esta vez cuando pasó cerca. Serena cerró sus ojos y se estremeció. Lo escuchó detrás de ella y se movió para verlo sacar una espada de la pared. Estudió la hoja afilada, dejando que el fuego naranja se reflejara en su superficie brillante. —Matar es quizás uno de los más simples actos, tan fácil de hacer, tan imposible de revertir.

—Eres un monstruo —Discutió Serena, mirándolo. Tenía demasiado miedo como para hacer algo más, especialmente cuando él movió la espada en su mano, lentamente mostrando que él sabía cómo utilizarla.

—Sí, pero eso no viene al punto, ¿verdad doctora? —Nuevamente rió.

—Dejarla tranquila, Myrddin —gruñó Nicolás, sacudiéndose hacia adelante contra sus restricciones—. No tienes nada contra los seres humanos.

El anciano frunció el ceño y señaló hacia los guardias. Un guardia agarró la cabeza de Nicolás y el otro le dio un rodillazo en el estómago. El Príncipe cayó al suelo, gimiendo.

—Así que, Dra. Tsukino —Lord Myrddin continuó como si no hubiera habido ninguna interrupción. Levantó su espada y lentamente apuntó a cada hombre a la vez. —¿Cuál de ellos será? ¿Le gustaría decidirlo o lo hago yo?

Serena jadeó erráticamente, girándose para mirar a los tres presos. Su cuerpo entero tembló. Ella no podía aguantar mucho más de esto. Los ojos de los hombres se encontraron con los de ella. Grant estaba casi hinchado y callado. Nicolás sacudió su cabeza, diciéndole no, rogándole que no se rindiera. Los labios de Vitto se separaron, pero ella no podía entender lo que su boca articulaba. No tenía más remedio. Ella no podía presionar a Lord Myrddin más lejos, porque ella no dudaba que cumpliría sus amenazas. Débil, con su voz convertida en un susurro sin aliento, dijo —Aleje su espada, mi Lord.

—Perdone, ¿doctora? —La voz de Lord Myrddin floreció. —No pude oír.

—Dije —ella rechinó los dientes, girando para mirarlo aunque todavía se sacudía violentamente—. Que aleje su espada.

—¿Entonces lo hará? —él le preguntó, balanceando la espada hacia adelante y atrás ligeramente. Serena rápidamente asintió. Un lado de su labio se curvó hacia arriba. —Muy bien, Dra. Tsukino.

—Necesito la ayuda del Dr. Grant y del Dr. Vitto —dijo Serena, tratando de sonar tranquila mientras mentía. Probablemente ella podría hacerlo por su cuenta, pero no le dejaría saber eso. —El Dr. Grant se especializa en la investigación de ADN y el Dr. Vitto es la única persona que se ha entrenado para hacer funcionar algunos de nuestros equipos. Somos un equipo y podemos funcionar mucho más rápido si hay tres de nosotros. De lo contrario, podrían llevarme meses, quizás un año o más para hacer lo que me pide.

—Hecho —dijo, haciéndoles gestos a los guardias, quienes dejaron a los dos científicos libres de sus ataduras. Vitto y Grant aterrizaron sobre sus manos y rodillas, gimiendo al unísono. Serena se abalanzó sobre ellos, tratando de examinar sus heridas sin herirlos más. Echar un vistazo hacia Nicolás, le susurró. —Y quiero que libere al Príncipe Nicolás y al Príncipe Zafiro. Ellos le darán su palabra de que nada le sucederá a usted por esto.

—Ah, no —Lord Myrddin colocó la espada en la pared, riéndose—. Pero aplaudo su atrevimiento por tratar. Admiro a una mujer con agallas.

—Entonces yo quiero que me deje atender sus heridas y quiero que se alimenten. ¡Esto o usted mismo puede hacerse su maldita arma! Esas son mis condiciones. —Serena se quedó de pie, sabiendo que no había mucho más que hacer por Grant y su hermano en ese momento. Ella necesitaba un láser médico, un kit de primeros auxilios, algo.

—Muy bien, voy a seguirte la corriente por ahora, Dra. Tsukino. Puede atenderlos. Pero si no hace progresos razonables, me veré obligado a renegociar nuestra oferta. —Su voz bajó cuando él se adelantó. Él acercó su cara a la de ella y miró sus labios, mirándolos como si él fuera a besarla. Lentamente, su boca estaba sólo a un pelo de distancia de ella y dijo. —Yo no disfruto haciendo daño, Dra. Tsukino, eres una mujer muy hermosa y aborrezco las cicatrices en las cosas bellas—. Su boca se trasladó ahora a su oído. —Pero usted no necesita las piernas para poder hacer su trabajo. ¿Nos entendemos?

Serena asintió, incapaz de mirarlo directamente cuando estaba tan cerca.

—Bien —Lord Myrddin se giró hacia los guardias y ordenó—. Llévenla a ella y los dos científicos al laboraSerenao para que puedan empezar. Lleven al Príncipe Nicolás a su… habitación.

—Pero dijo que... —comenzó Serena en protesta cuando Nicolás fue arrastrado. Él lucía tan maltratado, tan derrotado.

—Dije que podría atenderlos a ellos, Dra. Tsukino. No dije cuando. Tendrás tu oportunidad, tan pronto como me des lo que quiero. Ahora la responsabilidad está en ti. Si mueren, será tu culpa. Por eso sugiero que trabajes rápido. —Lord Myrddin les dio la espalda a ellos y caminó hacia su escritorio. Los guardias la agarraron del brazo y la tironearon hacia adelante cuando no se movió lo suficientemente rápido.

—¡Hombres como usted siempre reciben lo que merecen! —gritaba, mirándolo acaloradamente. Deseó con todo su corazón que Darien estuviera con ella. No estaba segura de lo que él sería capaz de hacer, pero su cercanía le traería comodidad. No, eso era egoísta. Si él estuviera aquí, estaría igual de maltratado que los demás. Fue una buena cosa el que huyera cuando lo hizo.

Lord Myrddin reía. Sus oscuras palabras la siguieron cuando fue obligada a caminar por un pasillo estrecho —Lo siento, querida, pero en realidad no lo recibiran.

Serena miró sobre su hombro al Guardia Var. Se encontraba al otro lado de las barras de su celda gigante, mirándola a través de las barras de hierro. Él la miraba fijamente, la había estado mirando desde que llegaron al "laboratorio". Ella notó el hambre en sus ojos. La deseaba y le aterrorizaba. Lentamente, él lamia sus labios, causándole un temblor de miedo y repulsión. Pensó en Darien. Cuando cerraba sus ojos, casi podía sentirlo cerca de ella. Su corazón lo llamaba, lo quería a él. Su cerebro temía por él y silenciosamente rogaba que permaneciera lejos... lejos del posible daño.

—Ignóralo, Serena —dijo Vitto, colocando una mano sobre su hombro—. Serena volvió sus ojos a él y asintió, antes de trasladarse a donde Grant estaba sentado. Ellos todavía estaban bastante hecho polvo, pero después de haber sido alimentados y limpiados, lucían mejor, aunque un poco débiles.

El laboratorio estaba en la mazmorra del Castillo de Lord Myrddin. Serena no tenía dudas que él lo había colocado allí a propósito. La piedra estaba polvorienta y olía mal, apenas era un entorno científico ideal, pero podrían arreglárselas.

Ellos habían pasado caminado frente a la celda de Nicolás para llegar a donde estaban. Los ojos del hombre le suplicaron que no lo hiciera. Pero ¿cómo podría ella no hacerlo? Serena no los podía condenar a muerte. Pero si lo hacía, estaría condenando a una raza entera a la muerte. ¿Podría vivir con ella misma si dejaba que Vitto, Grant y los dos príncipes murieran? ¿Podría soportarlo si dejaba que una raza de gente inocente muriera? Todo lo que podía hacer era rezar por un milagro, orar por que Darien hubiera llegado lejos. Pensándolo bien, quería llorar. Sus ojos se humedecieron y había un dolor profundo en su pecho. Darien podría estar ya muerto.

—No podemos hacer esto —dijo Serena, apoyándose sobre Grant y pretendiendo ver lo que él estaba haciendo. Él mirando la secuencia del musgo negro, intentando averiguar lo que habían hecho los científicos antes que ellos. El equipo que les dieron era viejo, probablemente tomado del laboratorio que había dentro de las cuevas.

El guardia hizo un sonido agresivo. Ella se giró hacia él, dándose cuenta que la había escuchado y rápidamente, dijo —este equipo es antiguo. Va a tomar más tiempo. Pregúntele a Lord Myrddin si tiene algo más reciente que podemos usar.

El guardia la miró fijamente durante mucho tiempo.

—Bien, pero cuando él pregunte por qué no podemos trabajar más rápido. Le diré que tú no reportaste nuestra petición. —Serena se encogió de hombros y giró su rostro hacia Grant. Ella cerró los ojos, rígida, esperando.

—Muy bien —dijo el guardia tardíamente. Ella suspiró, mirando hacia atrás sobre su hombro para verle salir.

Serena agarró un pedazo de papel y escribió _¿habitación con micrófonos escondidos? __No hablen. Grant, necesito obtener la secuencia de musgo negro y trabaja para ver si podemos acabar con eso. Vitto y yo necesitamos mostrar el esfuerzo de hacer progresos. _

Ambos hombres asintieron.

Serena tomó una respiración profunda y comenzó a rasgar el papel en trozos pequeños, colocándolos alrededor del piso sucio. En voz alta, dijo —el guardia volverá pronto—. Necesito saber lo que ustedes piensan.

—Tú eres la jefe —dijo Grant—. Haremos lo que tú nos digas.

—¿Vitto? —Serena preguntó.

—Sí, Sere, lo que tú digas —respondió Vitto.

—Está bien chicos, no tengo ningún deseo de morir aquí. Sólo hagamos esto y espero que podamos conseguir salir de este planeta antes que la maldita arma sea lanzada. Después de eso, nadie sabrá nunca lo que hicimos.

—Tienes razón, Serena, no pertenecemos aquí. Este no es nuestro problema —contestó Vitto—. La HIA nos hizo venir.

—Sí —dijo Grant—. No es nuestro problema. Cavaron sus propias tumbas. Sólo quiero volver a casa ahora.

—¿Crees que Lord Myrddin nos permitirá salir de aquí? —Preguntó Vitto, sonando asustado, aunque su rostro era duro cuando miró a su hermana. Todos sabían que el jueguito que estaban haciendo era sólo eso: un juego, una representación.

—Si no... Si tenemos que quedarnos aquí, mejor es estar al lado del diablo que delante de él —Serena tomó una respiración profunda. Ella quería a Darien. ¡Ella lo quería a él ahora! —Si hacemos lo que él dice, probablemente nos mantendrá vivos. Por lo tanto, vamos a hacerle feliz y a ponernos a trabajar.

Los tres asintieron silenciosamente. Serena y Vitto se movieron para empezar las pruebas y así ver donde dejaron los científicos lo que habían dejado.

Grant volvió a la computadora, tratando de activar archivos antiguos. No hablaron nuevamente.

Darien estaba tenso y enrabiado, mientras se escondía fuera de la vista de la fortaleza del Castillo de Lord Myrddin. La piedra negra se levantaba sobre los pantanos, amenazadoramente cubierta de musgo verde, lucía como si la antigua piedra hubiera crecido desde los pantanos que la rodean. Su impotencia ante la situación lo mortificaba, hasta el punto en que no podía dormir, no podía comer y no podía pensar en nada más que ella: Serena.

Recordó su rostro mientras estaba de pie en el riachuelo. Sus ojos le habían rogado por protección, pero él estaba indefenso en el suelo. Había sido incapaz de salvarla y se maldijo a sí mismo por ello. Si él no hubiera estado tan preocupado intentando averiguar sus sentimientos por él, podría haberse centrado en lo que sucedía alrededor de él. Le gustaría pensar eso, que estando su cabeza clara, él habría sido capaz de protegerla. Pero había fracasado.

Con remordimiento, recordó sus palabras a ella sobre la costumbre de la Tierra de matar y llevar a un feroz oso de peluche como una ofrenda o regalo para una cita. Él le había dicho que era bueno elegir a un hombre que pudiera defenderla de esas temibles bestias. Fue buen consejo cuando se lo dio, y era un buen consejo todavía. Obviamente él no era la mejor persona para protegerla. Cuando estaba junto a ella, la emoción lo dominaba y él no podía pensar claramente.

Él sólo podía asumir lo que el rey Armando quería decir cuando hablaba del amor como una debilidad. La manera en que se sentía, la manera en la que apenas podía concentrarse, la manera en la que ella constantemente bailaba en su cerebro... no era buena. Se estaba convirtiendo en un loco. No podía permitirse el lujo de estar tan preocupado por ella. Serena no pertenecía a su mundo. No le pertenecía a él. No quería admitirlo antes, pero ahora no tenía otra opción. Cuando terminara su designación, la Dra. Serena Tsukino necesitaba irse. Era lo mejor para ambos si lo hacía, Serena estaría segura y él podría recuperar su cordura.

Darien frunció el ceño. Odiaba el haber sido forzado a dejarla, pero él no hubiera sido útil para ninguno de ellos si se dejaba atrapar. La droga que le disparó Lord Myrddin le tomó más de un día para que le dejara de hacer efecto. Darien se había escondido arriba de un árbol mientras pudo, antes de decidir que era seguro para él bajar. Cambió a su forma de puma y encontró un pequeño sitio oculto dentro del bosque para poder acostarse. Él se había dormido, incapaz de evitarlo mientras la droga finalmente se hacía cargo de su organismo.

Cuando despertó, desorientado y con un enorme dolor de cabeza, se tambaleó de regreso hacia el Palacio Var, permaneciendo en cuatro patas. Incluso con la mayor resistencia y la velocidad que le daba el tener su forma de puma, la caminata le llevó tres veces más tiempo del que debería haber demorado. Kelvin se encontró con él en la puerta lateral y pasó menos de una hora antes de que estuvieran listos para salir otra vez.

Mirando a través del bosque desde donde él estaba agachado, Darien asintió lentamente a su hermano. Kelvin había tomado la forma de una pantera negra. Su expresión estaba rígida y con ira. Él sabía que el rey temía por los príncipes capturados y los científicos humanos. Ninguno de ellos sospechaba que Lord Myrddin iría tan lejos como lo había hecho.

La cabeza de Darien todavía dolía, pero la determinación le impidió seguir prestándole atención a eso. Un rugido se armó en su garganta, pero lo había retenido. Estaba tan enojado que hacía que se sacudieran sus extremidades. Sus hermanos estaban dentro del Castillo de Lord Myrddin. Serena estaba allí. Su corazón estaba apretado dolorosamente en su pecho. Se sentía enfermo, escuchaba el eco de la voz de ella en su cabeza.

_Darien..._

Echar un vistazo a su otro lado, asintió a Treven, quien iba en forma humana. El soldado asintió también. Treven cambiaba a la forma de un tigre y era uno de los mejores soldados que tenían. Sólo ellos tres habían ido. Si Lord Myrddin vigilaba el Palacio, no haría más que ver a un ejército de gatos viciosos marchando fuera de ahí.

Lentamente, los tres se arrastraron hacia adelante, listos para abalanzarse hacia adelante. Saltando hacia arriba, Kelvin y Darien aterrizaron cada uno sobre un guardia, poniendo sus dientes afilados en sus gargantas para impedir que gritaran. No les rompieron la piel, pero los retuvieron clavados en el suelo bajo ellos en señal de advertencia. Treven había inyectado al instante a los hombres con una sustancia para dormir. Los hermanos los retuvieron, con los dientes en el cuello, hasta que se desvanecieron. No había razón para matarlos a menos que estuvieran forzados a hacerlo. Cuando esto se acabara, cada uno de los hombres de Lord Myrddin tendría una explicación imparcial sobre su papel en esta traición.

Los príncipes se retiraron y volvieron a su forma de hombres, desnudos y orgullosos mientras se trasladaban a través de las puertas del castillo. Estaban acostumbrados a perder su ropa cada vez que cambiaban de forma en batalla. Sólo sus ojos permanecieron como estaban, las pupilas permanecieron con la visión superior de un gato.

Darien caminó en cuatro patas a lo largo del corredor de la mazmorra. Los príncipes pasaron mucho tiempo visitando la casa de Lord Myrddin con su padre cuando eran niños y encontró su camino con facilidad. Olfateando el aire, caminó sigilosamente agachado, avanzando con gracia mortal cuando pasó una celda vacía. Sabía que su hermano estaba cerca, podría oler que estaba por ahí.

Moviendo una pata hacia adelante, él atacó, llegando a la esquina para agarrar la pierna de un guardia. El hombre gimió suavemente en sorpresa y no se cayó. Darien cambió su forma, dejándolo ir mientras él se ponía de pie. Cuando dobló la esquina completamente, Nicolás se situó y sacó su brazo de entre las barras, poniendo su codo sobre la garganta del hombre. Con su mano libre sacó una espada de la cintura del hombre.

—Te tomó bastante tiempo —rezongó Nicolás. Un gran hematoma morado cubría el lado de su cara, y se le cerraba un ojo por la hinchazón. Su labio estaba hinchado y con costras con sangre, pero se las arreglaron para darse una sonrisa acogedora. Él apretó su control sobre la garganta del guardia hasta que el hombre se desmayó.

—¡Gatos sagrados, Nicolás! —Respondió Darien del mismo modo, agarrando la cuchilla de su hermano y llevándola a la cerradura—. Hueles peor que un caballo descompuesto flotando en los oscuros pantanos.

—Se ve como de tu tamaño. ¿Quieres su ropa? —Preguntó Nicolás.

Darien tomó al guardia inconsciente y lo arrastró a la celda. —¿Dónde está Serena?

—Myrddin la obligó a hacer algún tipo de experimento para él. Vamos —Nicolás corrió por el pasillo largo. Darien no se molestó en vestirse mientras lo seguía desnudo. De repente, Nicolás se detuvo e indicó algo.

Darien olfateó, moviéndose hacia adelante. Salieron sus garras en sus dedos. Su corazón se cayó de su pecho. Miedo como nunca antes había conocido se atenazó en sus garras. Olía a sangre… la sangre de Serena.

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISSERENAA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MICHELLE M. PILLOW EL LIBRO SE TITULA El PRINCIPE JUGUETÓN DE LA SERIE LOS SEÑORES DE VAR. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISSERENAA.**

**El Principe juguetón**

**(The playful prince)**

_**Capitulo Beteado por Stephania Cardozo**_

**.**

**Capitulo Doce**

— ¡No! —Serena grito, moviendo su cabeza mientras trataba de interponer su cuerpo entre Grant y el guardia Var. Sus ojos se fijaron en Lord Myrddin. —Deténganse. Lo haremos. ¡Dije que lo haremos! No me estaba quejando. Pero necesitamos mejor equipo.

La ceja de Lord Myrddin se elevo en su rígido rostro. Serena señalo al guardia. Un gruñido bajo salió de la garganta del hombre. —No se qué fue lo que él dijo, pero lo único que pedí fue un mejor equipo. —Serena dijo, manteniéndose entre Grant y el Var.

—¿Pero, puedes hacerlo? —Pregunto Lord Myrddin.

Serena asintió. —Si. Tendré que hacer algunas pruebas, pero puedo hacerlo.

—No estaba mintiendo. Los científicos anteriores a ellos habían completado su asignación, solo que olvidaron decirle a Lord Myrddin sobre ello. Habían diseñado al asesino biológico perfecto, alterando genéticamente la vegetación natural de la zona, que producía el musgo negro. Lo habían apodado Hiedra Negra, por que se deslizaba lentamente, extendiéndose por la corteza terrestre, y agotando los nutrientes de la tierra como un parasito. El planeta entero ya podría estar infectado. Pronto los cultivos morirían, el agua imposible de beber, y el planeta entero seria una zona muerta. Los científicos deberían haber sabido que al menos tardaría cien años a que la Hiedra Negra se expandiera lo suficiente para que fuera detectada sobre el suelo. Podría ser la razón por la cual huyeron. Sin duda, Lord Myrddin no estaría contento con el transcurso del tiempo.

—Retrocede. —Myrddin le ordeno al guardia. El hombre al instante dio un paso atrás. El mayor dio un paso adelante, su garra salió de su dedo índice mientras avanzaba. Su larga capa morada se movía tras de sí volando.

—Cuánto tiempo?

—Un mes —Serena mintió. Lord Myrddin la vio desdeñosamente. Levanto su garra y rajo su cara. Serena dio un grito ahogado, sintiendo el dolor de la cortada. Puso su mano sobre su mejilla, se tambaleo hacia atrás. Nuevamente le pregunto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

Serena no fue tan rápida para contestar. —No lo…

—Tres días. —Grant declaro a su espalda. Lord Myrddin giro hacia el hombre. Serena cerró los ojos con fuerza. —Un mes aquí con este equipo, pero es más probable que lo hagamos en tres días si conseguimos el laboratorio de esa cueva.

Serena sabía que Grant estaba en lo cierto. Solo en esa cueva podrían detener la fuente del musgo y por lo tanto la contaminación de la raza Var y Draig. Lord Myrddin estaba loco si creía que podría jugar a ser Dios, y escoger salvar solo una raza y condenar a otra. Las armas biológicas no discriminaban a las personas así.

—Reúnan todo lo que necesiten. —Declaro Lord Myrddin.

—¿Ahora? —Serena pregunto, la sangre de su herida corría entre sus dedos.

—¿Algún problema Doctora Tsukino? —Pregunto Lord Myrddin.

—No, ningún problema. —Serena les hizo una seña a Grant y Vitto—. Y empezaron a reunir sus suministros.

De pronto, un fuerte estruendo resonó. Serena parpadeo y vio a Darien corriendo desnudo por el pasillo hacia la celda. Por un momento ella se quedo pasmada incapaz de moverse de su lugar mientras lo veía. Su glorioso cuerpo saltar al aire, cambiando en una bronceada piel mientras apuntaba a Myrddin.

—Dime una razón por la cual no deba arrancar tu traicionero corazón del pecho. — Darien gruño, permaneciendo mitad transformado. El anciano giro y ataco a Darien de lado.

—¡Darien! —Serena grito, viendo a su alrededor para buscar alguna manera de ayudarlo. Todo sucedió tan rápido, que apenas y pudo mantener el ritmo. Los cuerpos de Lord Myrddin y Darien se movían con una gracia y fluidez de movimientos mientras peleaban. Darien se lanzo hacia delante y golpeo el cuello de Myrddin y dejo un pequeño camino de sangre. Myrddin gruño. Su edad y su fuerza palidecían contra la joven pasión de su oponente. Darien tomo la delantera, pero apenas. Las garras de Myrddin golpearon sus brazos, haciéndolos sangrar. El príncipe pareció no darse cuenta.

Serena grito, lista para saltar sobre la espalda de Myrddin y defender a Darien. Se preparo, lista para la menor oportunidad. Un guardia salió volando por el pasillo y choco contra los barrotes. Nicolás apareció por la esquina para ayudar a su hermano contra Myrddin.

El lascivo guardia Var, se olvido por un momento de su locura y la sujeto por detrás, extendiendo su garra por su arteria. El guardia gruño para llamar su atención mientras acomodaba el cuerpo de Trori para que todos la vieran. Su voz era un mortífero gruñido cuando hablo. —Déjenlo ir, o esta pierde su vida. S

erena se estremeció, y jadeo. —Darien.

—Aléjense. —El guardia espeto. Su garra contra su piel y ella tenía miedo de moverse. Un débil sonido escapo de su garganta. Sus redondos ojos encontraron la mirada fija de Darien. Ella tomo fuerza de él.

La expresión de Darien era dura, y ella sabía que estaba preocupado. Con un fuerte gruñido soltó a Myrddin. Serena gimió nuevamente cuando el guardia la movió delante de él.

El corazón de Serena se expandió al saber que había venido por ella. Pero ella no podía irse con él. No ahora. Ella necesitaba el acceso al laboraSerenao de la cueva, a la información que tenia almacenada ahí. La forma más sencilla era que Lord Myrddin la llevara ahí y le diera el acceso. Si ella fuera, sería posible sellar la cueva y volcar toda la evidencia. Entonces toda la esperanza de Qurilixen se perdería.

El guardia la arrastro hacia atrás, hasta que estuvieron cerca de Lord Myrddin.

—Vamos. —Dijo Lord Myrddin a Vitto y Grant.

—No. —Serena susurro. El Var gruño como advertencia. —Ya no los necesito. Yo puedo hacer lo que falta.

El guardia la empujo fuera de la celda. Y ella vio a Lord Myrddin encerrar a los cuatro hombres dentro. Su dura mirada la siguió. Le temblaron los labios cuando pronuncio la palabra. — Darien.

—No se preocupen. —Lord Myrddin les dijo a sus nuevos prisioneros. Su risa era cruel y descorazonada. Serena observo a Darien desaparecer mientras la jalaban por el pasillo.—Mandare a mi comité de bienvenida para lidiar con ustedes en unos momentos.

Serena se quedo sin aliento, luchando para liberarse. El guardia la golpeo por detrás de su cabeza, dejándola completamente inconsciente.

Darien apretó los barrotes de la celda, agitándolos con violencia. Vio con impotencia como se llevaban a Serena lejos de él. De pronto sus gemidos se detuvieron. Se quedo congelado totalmente aterrorizado. Sacudió los barrotes con renovada energía, rugiendo furioso. Su única esperanza era que Kelvin encontrara y detuviera a tiempo a Lord Myrddin. Su corazón latía dolorosamente contra su pecho. Su mejilla estaba manchada de sangre y estaba pálida, muy pálida. ¡Pero, Gatos Sagrados, si ella no se viera bien! Pero el simple hecho de verla viva lo había reconfortado.

—¡Aquí!

Darien giro hacia Vitto, que le entregaba una bata de laboratorio. Vio hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo, y deslizo la bata sobre sus hombros. —Tenemos que salir de aquí.

—Hemos estado examinando. Y esta es la única manera. — Grant respondió señalando la puerta.

—No podemos simplemente quedarnos aquí… Serena —Darien empezó.

—¿Kelvin está contigo? —Nicolás pregunto.

—Treven y Kelvin están con Zafiro. Fue torturado. Les dije que lo llevaran a casa. Todos se fueron. — Darien trago con fuerza. Nuevamente golpeó los barrotes, sacudiéndolos con violencia.

—Tengo que ir por Serena.

—No podemos. — Grant añadió—. Todavía no.

Darien se volvió hacia él con indignación. —¿Qué quieres decir con no podemos?

Grant miro con impotencia a Nicolás. Darien estaba listo para atacar. Nicolás dio un paso enfrente y puso su mano sobre el brazo de su hermano.

—¿A que te refieres? —Nicolás pregunto calmado.

—Serena no nos querría. Ella sabe lo que está haciendo. —Vitto dijo vacilando, con la apasionada mirada de Darien sobre él—. Ella todavía se siente mal sobre Simon, y trata de protegernos. Además Lord Myrddin la lleva a las cuevas, al laboratorio de allí.

—El musgo negro es otra arma biológica creada por los científicos de Myrddin hace cien años. —Intervino Grant. Darien intercambió una mirada con su hermano. —Se ha extendido bajo la superficie de tu planeta, lentamente, pero está empezando a acelerarse. Primero contaminara el agua y la tierra, alimentándose como un parasito de su vegetación y finalmente cuando no tenga más que comer, seguirá con los animales… nosotros, cualquier cosa orgánica que no esté muerta. Pero para ese momento todo lo estará. Todo lo que toque morirá. Este planeta será como el pantano en penumbras, pero peor. Serena lo sabe, y si ella no lo detiene, todo el planeta morirá. Esta cosa puede permanecer latente por cientos de años. Nada volverá a prosperar aquí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —Darien preguntó con dureza. Su corazón latía con miedo, por Serena, por su pueblo. ¿Cómo podría escoger alguno de los dos? Su corazón al instante la escogió a ella. Pero había visto la manera en que ella lloraba por el doctor Simon. Si la salvaba, sólo para que viera morir a todos los que amaba, ella también moriría. Nunca podría vivir con la culpa, y posiblemente nunca lo perdonaría. Esa cualidad, ese altruismo, era una de las razones por la cual la amaba.

Darien se quedo estático. Sintió que la sangre bajaba de su cara. ¿Amor? ¿Acaso él…? Respiro profundamente y después nuevamente. Si. La amaba. Lo hacía. La amaba. La verdad lo golpeó con fuerza en el pecho como a un tonto. Debió de haberlo sabido desde antes, incluso cuando entro al salón con él y Linzi. No había podido pensar en otra mujer desde ahí. Eso explicaba el por qué estaba loco de tanto pensar en ella, por qué invadía cada uno de sus sueños. La amaba. Y si no era capaz de salvarla.

—Después de las pruebas iniciales que hicimos en el musgo negro, el musgo siempre regresaba, sospechábamos que era una amenaza, pero no estábamos seguros de que tan grave era o de donde venia. Pensábamos que era una mutación ecológica, que era normalmente inofensiva, tal vez un poco irritante, pero inofensiva. Mutaciones ecológicas suelen causar algún desequilibrio pero se puede corregir fácilmente. Pero después, cuando lo vimos en la cueva, nos dimos cuenta que es algo creado por el hombre. —Vitto cruzó la mesa y levantó un montón de datos. —Aquí esta toda la información que necesitan.

—Pero —Darien dijo sintiéndose impotente. La amaba. Amaba a la doctora Serena Tsukino. Y la perdería. Su cerebro estaba desenfrenado en lo que intentaba concentrarse. Trató de concentrarse, trató de sacarla de su corazón, pero ella no se iba. Esto era a lo que su padre se refería. Esta era la locura a la que el Rey Armando siempre previno a sus hijos. Obligándose vio los datos de Vitto, incapaz de leerlos, eran solo un borrón para sus ojos. —No podemos arriesgar su vida, no por esto. Debe de haber otra manera.

—No con el tiempo que tenemos. —Vitto respondió. Se vio que el hombre sufrió con su declaración. Darien noto su cara pálida y sus manos temblorosas. Este hombre se preocupaba por Serena, profundamente. Había estado muy celoso como para haberse dado cuenta antes.

Nicolás dio un paso al frente y lo miro cuestionándolo. Darien negó con la cabeza y se rehúso a responder.

Ahora no era el momento para una de las lecturas de Nicolás. Levanto su mentón y armándose de valor, Darien demando. —Dinos todo.

Serena miro hacia el laboratorio subterráneo, distraídamente sintiendo la sangre seca en su mejilla. La herida era superficial, pero aun escocía. El musgo se veía más grueso, más negro que la última vez que lo vio. Un extraño olor había en el aire. Casi tenía miedo de entrar.

—Doctora, tengo curiosidad ¿y si trabajaran para mí? —Lord Myrddin pregunto acercándose por detrás de ella. Él estudió su mano mirando su garra y la retracto frente a sus ojos. —¿Dardos? ¿Una píldora?

Serena respiro hondo y susurro honestamente. —Muerte.

Lord Myrddin se rió.

—Muerte para el planeta entero. —Serena giro hacia él. El guardia estaba afuera, vigilando la entrada de la cueva, así que estaban solos. —Al menos que lo detenga, este planeta morirá y lo que quede sea un páramo de su propia creación.

—¿No puedes ver el gran plan Doctora Tsukino? Aquellos que me juren lealtad, vivirán. Es por eso que necesito del antídoto al igual que la enfermedad. —Sus ojos giraron hacia los de ella penetrándola con fiereza, e hizo que se sintiera enferma.

—Enfermedades como esas jamás pueden ser contenidas. Mutan, permanecen latentes por años. Pronto, la cura que tenemos no servirá. —Serena le rogaba con la mirada. Se movió como si fuera a tocarlo, pero se alejo. —Por favor, reconsidérelo.

—Al menos que me ayudes, todos tus amigos morirán. Piensa en el recibimiento heroico que tendrás si trabajas para mí, curando a los pobres campesinos Var de su enfermedad. Serias famosa, venerada como una salvadora. Tendrás más poder y respeto del que jamás podrás imaginar. —Lord Myrddin caminaba detrás de ella, pero un gruñido depredador sonaba al fondo de su garganta. Ella parpadeo, mirando una pantalla de computadora se volcó hacia la pared. Se veía blanca y limpia contra el musgo detrás. El Var gruñó nuevamente, hablando en su lengua nativa. La computadora se encendió. Luego haciendo un gesto para que continuara, se alejó.

Los pasos de Serena eran titubeantes mientras cruzaba por el suelo. Su cuerpo se estremeció. Todo el musgo a su alrededor se sentía vivo, se movió nerviosamente con tensión. La mano de Lord Myrddin tocó su mejilla. La acarició suavemente pasando los dedos por su cabello. Sus labios rozando su herida, besándola suavemente. —Has esto doctora Tsukino y tendrás mi protección. Yo seré Rey y tú vivirás como una Reina.

—No puedo concentrarme contigo hablando. —Le dijo amargamente, mirando fijamente la pantalla que no podía verlo. Lord Myrddin se rió entre dientes y le dio la espalda, obviamente confiaba en que ella no era una amenaza.

Serena dio un vistazo alrededor buscando un arma. Vio una larga barra en el suelo, la sujeto. Sin dudarlo ni por un momento, giro hacia la cabeza de Myrddin. Él giro pero era demasiado tarde. La barra golpeo en su sien. Se tambaleo hacia un lado, pero se enderezo. Serena lo golpeó una y otra vez, pensando en Darien atrapado en la prisión, mientras lo golpeaba en el hombro, en las costillas, en la muñeca. Cuando escuchó el crujido de un hueso se detuvo.

Lord Myrddin cayó de rodillas, chorreando sangre. Serena jadeó en busca de aire, la adrenalina bombeando por sus venas. Los ojos de Lord Myrddin estaban vidriosos cuando levantó la vista hacia ella. Dudando un poco, ella tomó vuelo nuevamente y lo golpeó en la cabeza. Oyó un crack antes de que cayera al suelo.

—Oh Dios, —gimió, sintiendo nauseas. Jadeó buscando aire y temblando violentamente por lo que había hecho. La barra de metal se resbaló de sus manos. Ella nunca antes en su vida había lastimado a otro ser viviente. No sabía que pensar sobre sí misma. —Oh Dios, oh Dios. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento.

Tragó con fuerza, se apresuró a la computadora, y leyendo con prisa por todos los datos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Los científicos sabían lo que hacían, por que dejaron pistas para la cura. Dio un vistazo sobre su hombro, asegurándose que Lord Myrddin siguiera en el suelo.

—¿Un anillo? ¿Dejaron un anillo? —Murmuro confundida—. De pronto recordó haber tomado un círculo grande de metal de uno de sus escritorios. Eso fue en el palacio.

Lord Myrddin gimió detrás de ella. Ella giro sobre sí y miró hacia abajo. Su mano salió disparada para agarrarle el tobillo. Él gimió nuevamente. Para su horror la Hiedra Negra se extendió por su cara y su cuerpo, atraído por las heridas en él. Ella lo pateó y soltó su débil agarre. Grito cuando el musgo se lo comió vivo.

Serena salió corriendo del laboratorio, sin poder ver bien a través de la oscura cueva. Al oír unos pasos que se acercaban, se escondió detrás de una roca. El guardia pasó a su lado, su cuerpo delineado por la luz que salía del laboratorio mientras entraba. Serena corrió, chocando y tropezando hacia la luz de la entrada.

Sus miembros temblaban mientras se lanzaba a si misma por el agujero.

—¡Alto! —El guardia grito tras de sí. Serena corrió más rápido, tratando de llegar a la entrada de la cueva. Tropezó a través de la gran caverna estrecha. —¡Tu _gwobr_, vuelve aquí!

Serena se detuvo en la entrada, era una larga caída. Antes de que pudiera girarse, una mano la empujó por detrás, tirándola fuera de la cueva. Ella cayó por el aire, gritando mientras se desplomo hacia su muerte.

Darien escuchó el llanto de Serena a través del bosque. Corrió con más rapidez, su esbelto cuerpo se extendía sobre sus cuatro patas. Afortunadamente su hermano no lo había escuchado y mandó a Treven de regreso con Zafiro. Él podría haber besado a Kelvin cuando pudo abrir la cerradura de la celda. Pero en su lugar instantáneamente se puso a rastrear el rastro de Lord Myrddin y Serena.

Darien sabía que estaba mal, pero escogió a Serena. Escogió su vida encima de todo lo demás que quería. Juntos encontrarían la manera de pelear contra cualquier locura que Myrddin hubiera empezado. Sin embargo optó por salvarla. ¿Cómo podría hacer algo menos que eso? Acababa de tener que rezar a todos los Dioses para que ella estuviera a salvo, que hubiera podido contrarrestar lo que Lord Myrddin había hecho. Su corazón latía con fuerza. El grito no se detuvo. Venía de la entrada de la cueva, él vio a Serena caerse, sus brazos se agitaban. Su corazón dejó de latir. Él siguió subiendo y cambio de forma cuando saltó para alcanzarla.

Su cuerpo se sacudió, golpeándolo con fuerza, rompiendo alguna costilla cuando chocaron. Serena cayó boca abajo cuando aterrizaron. Darien tocó su cara y miró hacia arriba de la cueva, el guardia de Lord Myrddin los observaba.

—¿Myrddin? —Gruñó, evaluándola para ver si se encontraba bien.

—Muerto —susurró, sus labios temblaban, y los ojos vidriosos.

—No te muevas. —Darien le ordenó—. Los otros vienen detrás de mí.

Serena asintió, temblando, asustada, y confundida. Darien se transformó y fácilmente pudo escalar la pendiente rocosa. El guardia dejó caer una roca, fallando por poco. Vio el cuerpo de Darien ir por la borda hacia la cueva. Los gritos sonaban por encima, pero ella apenas podría distinguirlos, su cerebro estaba entumecido.

Serena tembló, incapaz de moverse. Sus piernas las sentía como una gelatina. Darien la había salvado. Pero no era el haber estado a punto de morir lo que la asustaba más. Cuando vio sus manos, vio sangre, la sangre de Lord Myrddin. Estaba salpicada de ella. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

—¿Doctora Tsukino?

Ella parpadeó, mirando hacia arriba. Nicolás la observaba consternado. Sus manos temblorosas señalaron hacia arriba, apenas capaz de señalar el lugar. Kelvin y Nicolás cambiaron, sus ropas cayeron al suelo mientras escalaban para unirse a su hermano.

El cuerpo del guardia cayó antes que los gatos llegaran a la cima. Serena escuchó el ruido detrás de ella. Se sentía mareada, débil. La oscuridad merodeaba su cabeza y ella la acogió, cayendo de lado.

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISSERENAA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MICHELLE M. PILLOW EL LIBRO SE TITULA El PRINCIPE JUGUETÓN DE LA SERIE LOS SEÑORES DE VAR. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISSERENAA.**

**El Principe juguetón**

**(The playful prince)**

_**Capitulo Beteado por Stephania Cardozo**_

**.**

**Capítulo Trece**

Darien miraba a Serena mientras dormía. Su cuerpo estaba junto al de ella en su cama. Estaban en la suite de Serena y él se había negado a dejar su lado una vez que los doctores del castillo terminaron de examinarla. Él se habría quedado para esa reexaminación, pero ellos lo sacaron fuera de ahí por estar merodeando mientras trabajaban.

Ligeramente pasó su mano sobre el vendaje que ella tenía en su mejilla. El corte era limpio y sanaría. Había sido sellado con un láser médico. Aparte de unas contusiones y el trauma por el que ella había pasado, estaba bien. Serena no había vuelto en sí desde que él la trasladó a su habitación. Había sido todo un espectáculo, el príncipe desnudo llevando a la doctora caída a través de las puertas frontales del palacio. Él rió suavemente y en silencio al recordar las caras aturdidas y los susurros apurados.

Zafiro estaba en cama. Lo habían herido y cortado bastante, pero se repondría con el tiempo. Nicolás estaba en pie y dando vueltas, aunque la última vez que Darien lo vio estaba siendo atendido por dos mujeres del harén, lloriqueando como un bebé por atención. Él sonrió por eso. Nicolás nunca cambiaría. El Dr. Vitto y el Dr. Grant estaban recibiendo atención médica también. Estaban un poco adoloridos, pero mejorarían.

Mientras miraba a Serena, Darien supo que lo que él sentía por ella era real. Él había estado dispuesto a arriesgar a su gente para salvarla. Ellos aún podrían estar en riesgo. Cerrando los ojos, susurró —Por favor Serena, despierta, nena, despierta.

Un suave golpe sonó en la puerta. Darien se sentó en la cama y miró sobre la suite. Vitto entró, con su brazo en un cabestrillo. El príncipe asintió hacia él en un silencioso saludo. —¿Cómo está ella? —Preguntó Vito con su voz suave y preocupada—. ¿Se ha movido?

Darien movió la cabeza en negación. Vio la preocupación y la tensión apoderarse de la cara del hombre. Estaba claro que se preocupaba por ella. Moviéndose para ponerse de pie, él dijo: —Los dejaré a ustedes dos solos.

Vito asintió. Fue hacia la cama, sentándose al lado de Serena. Su mano trazó el vendaje sobre su mejilla.

El salir de la habitación fue duro, pero Darien se obligó a sí mismo a irse. Cuando cerró la puerta, oyó susurrar a Vito —Te amo, Sere, pero sabes que si alguna vez tiras un truco como ese de nuevo, voy a hacer que lamentes el día en que naciste.

Serena bostezó, parpadeando cuando cortinas gruesas de terciopelo la obligaron a hacer foco en ellas. Frotando sus ojos, ella se sentó. Un momento de confusión pasó a través de ella, hasta que recordó las cuevas. Se miró las manos, sorprendida de encontrarlas limpias.

Sacudiéndose, miró a su alrededor y levantó las mantas de sus piernas. Ella estaba sola y desnuda. Débilmente, avanzó hasta el final de la cama, moviéndose para agarrar una pila de ropa que había sido dejada ahí para ella. La blusa con cintas cruzadas azul con bordados dorados le quedaba ajustada a su piel, pero no lo importó.

Se deslizó dentro de los pantalones mientras se paraba del borde de la cama, atándolos mientras se tambaleaba a través de la habitación. Su mente se enfocó, aferrándose al trabajo que ella debía hacer así ella no tendría que parar y pensar en otras cosas.

—Siren —ella llamó con su voz ronca—. Necesito que llames al Dr. Vitto y al Dr. Grant. Diles que requiero de inmediato su asistencia.

—Si, Dra. Tsukino —respondió sensualmente la computadora central—. Localizando a los Doctores. Vitto y Grant. Ubicación completada.

—Gracias —respondió Serena con creciente distracción—. Y Siren, ¿una cosa más?

—Si, Dra. Tsukino?

—El Príncipe Darien, ¿él está… herido?

—Lo siento, Dra. Tsukino, esa información está restringida para el nivel uno de seguridad.

—¡Demonios Siren! Sólo dímelo —gritó Serena—. ¿Sus signos vitales están normales?

No hubo respuesta.

—Bien, lo averiguaré por mí misma. —Serena irrumpió a través de la habitación y se movió a abrir la puerta. No cedía. Ella empujó la cerradura, tratando de abrirla. Tiró de la manilla y seguía sin moverse.

— Lo siento Dra. Tsukino —ronroneó Siren—. Pero no es muy amable. Creo que me debe una disculpa. Y, sólo entre chicas, por qué no me dice que está molestándola. Estoy programada con funciones psiquiátricas avanzadas.

Serena se habría reído si no estuviera encerrada en esa habitación, sintiéndose como un rehén por un sensible computador que quería psicoanalizarla. ¿Podría esta misión volverse más bizarra? De repente, ella se rió fuerte.

—OK, Siren, bien. Si quieres hablar, hablemos. Pero primero, quiero acceso a ADN.

—Concedido, Dra. Tsukino —respondió Siren. Serena sonrió con satisfacción. Caminó a través de sus bolsos y sacó fuera una hoja de papel. Era la secuencia de ADN de Darien. Ella lo tomó de la habitación de Grant y la guardó. Sabía que era un poco extraño, pero para una científica era casi tan bueno como si fuera una foto de él.

—Siren, por favor dime dónde puedo encontrar al portador que hace juego con este ADN —Serena sostuvo el papel en altura.

—El portador de la secuencia se encuentra en el harem, Dra. Tsukino —susurró Siren— identificando al sujeto como… lo siento Dra. Tsukino, esa información está restringida al nivel uno de seguridad.

—Eso está perfectamente bien —respondió Serena. Ella sintió como si su corazón hubiera sido rasgado de su pecho. ¿Darien estaba en el harem? Su cabeza se sintió mareada, débil. Giró a su alrededor.

—¿Dra. Tsukino, te gustaría tener esa conversación ahora? —Preguntó Siren.

Serena asintió, girándose y cayó como un bulto en el suelo.

Darien empujó a la chica del harem sacándola de su brazo mientras estudiaba a Nicolás. Su hermano, acostado desnudo sobre su estómago, estaba disfrutando la administración de las manos de tres muy lindas y muy desnudas mujeres. Darien miró por sobre las mujeres. Ellas no hacían nada por él. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Serena.

—Mm, Darien, realmente deberías probar esto —Gimió Nicolás. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa vergonzosa —Mm, un poco más abajo… ah, ahí sí. Justo ahí.

Dos mujeres masajeaban la espalda de Nicolás. Darien se aparto. Esa no era particularmente un recuerdo que quisiera conservar.

—¿La Dra. Tsukino despertó? —Preguntó Nicolás antes de gemir— Ah, cuidado, cui...dado. Soy mercancía delicada, ya lo sabes.

—Lo siento, mi Lord —una chica del harem dijo haciendo un mohín —¿Así está mejor?

—Ah! Por qué tú pequeña traviesa… —Nicolás dejó de hablar en medio de las risas de las mujeres.

—Estás ocupado. Me marcho, —Darien se alejó de él, sin atreverse a girarse y mirar otra vez. La verdad, él sólo había ido al harem para ver a Nicolás porque no tenía otro lugar donde ir. Zafiro estaba inconsciente. Kelvin estaba durmiendo con su esposa. El Dr. Vitto estaba con Serena y el Dr. Grant estaba siendo atendido por Linzi. Pensando en las palabras de Vitto, él se detuvo. Lo había escuchado él mismo. Vitto amaba a Serena.

—¿Mi Lord, está usted herido también?

Darien parpadeó. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que dos mujeres estaban a su lado. Una audazmente acarició su eje mientras la otra presionaba su cuerpo firmemente a lo largo de su espalda. Nicolás rió silenciosamente a sabiendas detrás de él. D

arien les dejó tocarlo por un momento, preguntándose si debería tratar de dormir con ellas. Sin embargo, mientras continuaron acariciándolo, su cuerpo no se agitó. No sintió nada por ellas, ni siquiera el menor atisbo de excitación. Frunció el ceño, balanceándose alrededor de su hermano.

—¡Gatos sagrados! —Darien gruñó con sus ojos destellando furia.

Nicolás se sacudió por la sorpresa. —¿Darien, qué pasó? Qué está mal?

Darien rugió y salió del harem, sin molestarse en responder.

Serena trató de concentrarse. Su espalda estaba adolorida y ella juraba que Siren la había sacudido con un láser cuando ella se desmayó. Cuando ella misma se levantó del suelo, Siren está clamando inocencia, pero su puerta estaba abierta. Su corazón se rompió pensando en Darien en el harem, pero ella tenía asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparse primero.

Girándose hacia Vitto, ella sonrió débilmente y le entregó el anillo de metal. —De lo que recuerdo, si derretimos esto y lo inyectamos en la tierra cerca de las cuevas, eso debería funcionar para terminar con el musgo. Por lo menos debería darnos bastante tiempo para analizar las propiedades y estar seguros de que se ha ido. El musgo se supone que está completamente conectado. Estoy dudando que el musgo bajo las rocas sea el lugar desde donde se ha estado filtrando a la tierra.

—Serena —empezó Vitto— Nosotros…

Serena sacudió la cabeza. —No, No quiero discutirlo. Sólo quiero preocuparme de hacer esto. Estoy lista para que esta asignación se termine.

—¿Serena? ¿Puedo entrar?

Serena se giró en su silla, se alejó de la mesa. Ella vestía una bata. Estaba unida por un cinturón, pero se abrió un poco para revelar sus piernas. Su corazón saltó al escuchar la voz de Darien y no se molestó en cubrirse a sí misma. Tirando su pelo húmedo fuera de su cara, ella lo miró. Él estaba de pie en la puerta de su habitación.

—Toqué, pero no respondiste —le dijo mientras entraba. Él vaciló un momento en la puerta, mirándola, dejando que sus ojos vagaran sobre su cuerpo.

Serena quería memorizar cada detalle de él. Ella no quería olvidar nunca ni un solo momento de su tiempo juntos. Ellos terminarían el antídoto y estarían marchándose en la mañana para hacer esas pruebas. Las pruebas preliminares en el laboratorio eran sorprendentes. En menos de una hora, las muestras de suelo estarían repuestas para cebar la tierra. Si todo funcionaba, los tres científicos podrían irse a casa para el final de la semana.

El trabajo de HIA había terminado, todo excepto el reporte final. Serena podría escribirlo de sus notas en la nave que vendría para llevárselos. Quirilixen, esperaba, sobreviviría al musgo negro. Y, si el musgo alguna vez regresaba, el Rey Kelvin podría contratar a un nuevo equipo para monitorear la situación. Ella le estaría dejando completamente la documentación en caso que lo necesitaran.

—Kelvin quería que te dijera que él ha mantenido a todos lejos de las cuevas hasta que éstas sean tratadas —Darien dio un paso adelante y dudó de nuevo. Se giró, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él. —Él también quería extender su gratitud a ti y tus colegas por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros.

Serena empujó sus pies, dando un paso hacia él y luego otro. Su bata se cerró en sus piernas.— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué estas pensando?

—También quiero agradecerte —susurró. Parecía como si quisiera decir más, pero no lo hizo.

Serena asintió. De repente ella fue empujada por él hacia sus brazos, mientras ella se precipitaba hacia él para cubrir la distancia para estar cerca de él. Con lágrimas en sus ojos arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ella no estaba segura de por qué estaba llorando, sólo lo hacía.

—Lo maté —ella susurró, desesperada y muy perdida. Algo se rompió dentro de ella y sólo en los brazos de Darien se sentía segura. —Lo maté. Sólo quería detenerlo y lo terminé matando.

—Él lo merecía. Yo habría hecho lo mismo —susurró Darien, acariciando el pelo húmedo en la espalda de Serena. Sus hombros temblaban violentamente.

—Esa no fue mi intención —Serena lloriqueó. — ¡No puedo jugar a ser Dios, no puedo! Yo—yo lo maté.

—Shhh —Darien le dijo muy bajito. — Hiciste lo que había que hacer. Salvaste a mucha gente.

—No, no lo entiendes, Darien —ella trató de retirarse pero él no se lo permitió. Sus brazos la sostuvieron más apretados y ella lo dejó, necesitando su consuelo más que nada. —Soy una científica. Se supone que salvo vidas, hacerlas mejor. Yo—yo necesito que me beses. Sólo bésame, Darien, por favor.

La lucha agotó sus extremidades. Serena presionó su boca en la suya, sellándolo en un beso apasionado. Todo por lo que le había pasado desde que llegó a Quirilixen se abalanzó sobre ella, abrumándola. La única cosa buena que podía encontrar en ese lío de emociones era Darien.

—Ah —ella suspiró, retirando su boca y jadeando para respirar. Sus manos rozaron su cuerpo, rasgando su camisa mientras lo empujaba a través de la habitación hacia la cama. —Te necesito para que me hagas sentir. Necesito sentir lo que sea menos tristeza. Sólo quiero olvidar.

Darien no se resistió. Su mano se metió en sus cabellos, llevando a sus labios una vez más a los de él. Ella gimió cuando su lengua se enrolló dentro de su boca, haciendo que sus rodillas se debilitaran. Su bata cayó a un lado por su gentil insistencia, desnudando su cuerpo para él. Sus dedos exploraron cada lugar una vez, sus pechos, su estómago, su espalda.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la cama, Serena separó sus labios de él y continuó desgarrando la ropa de él, hasta despojarlo de ella completamente. Su erección estaba alta, excitándola, haciéndola olvidar todo menos a él. Serena caminó alrededor de Darien, esquivando sus manos cuando trató de agarrarla.

Ella adoraba cómo se veía él, la firme curva de su columna, escondida entre gloriosos músculos lisos. Sus caderas eran delgadas, mostrando un trasero increíble. Serena se acercó un paso adelante, tocándolo, apretándole una de sus mejillas suavemente. Su propio estómago se apretó. La humedad se agrupó entre sus muslos, preparando su cuerpo para él. Serena lo deseaba, siempre lo deseaba.

Dejando que la bata se deslizara de sus brazos, Serena se estremeció cuando cayó al suelo. Exploró la espalda de Darien, sus caderas, tocándolo en todas partes. Para el momento en que hizo ese camino alrededor de él, Darien jadeaba salvajemente. Sus ojos cambiaron a azules por la pasión.

Serena colocó su dedo en su barbilla, lentamente lo arrastro hacia abajo hasta su garganta. Para su sorpresa, los ojos de Darien se oscurecieron y su cuerpo se sacudió, tensándose cuando ella continuó deslizando su mano por el medio de su pecho. Inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, ella miró su dedo hacer un circulo en su ombligo. Irradiaba calor de su cuerpo, conmoviendo su propia sangre. Ella lo sintió como si él ya estuviera dentro de ella, siendo parte de ella.

Las manos de Darien se levantaron como si fuera a tocarla, pero las alejó, dejándola tomar la delantera. Serena sonrió abiertamente, moviendo sus propias manos a las caderas de él, hincándose en sus rodillas frente a él. Serena giró su lengua sobre su duro eje, jugando con la punta hasta que él gimió y rogó sin pensar por más.

Sus labios lo envolvieron, su lengua se enroscó, su boca succionó, sus dientes rasguñaron. Él era muy grande para encajar en su boca así que sus manos se levantaron para ayudarle, acariciándolo, jugando con los suaves globos que ella encontró debajo. De repente, él se tensó, gimiendo larga y ruidosamente, mientras se contenía justo en el borde.

Darien la tomó de los brazos y la levantó. Una risa gutural salió de la garganta de Serena mientras él la lanzaba fácilmente a la cama. Serena rebotó sobre el suave colchón.

—Eres demasiado, — él gruñó, avanzando lentamente sobre ella con una gracia aerodinámica. — Me vuelves distraído.

Serena se estremeció, su cuerpo excitandose por la anticipación. Darien vio cada pulgada de la acechadora bestia mientras se acercaba a ella. Sus rodillas rozaron los muslos abiertos de ella, quien no se resistió. Sus brazos fuertes se inclinaron un poco a la altura de los codos. Él bajó su boca para tomar la de ella, besándola con un calor salvaje que la consumió.

Darien se empujó hacia adelante, levantándola un poco cuando él se metió dentro de ella. Sus gemidos compartidos llenaban la habitación. Darien se sentía tan bien, tan correcto. Serena quería que nunca parase. Serena salía al encuentro de su cuerpo cuando él se movía dentro de ella, seguro y confiado, deslizándose dentro y fuera de sus humedecidas profundidades.

Su cuerpo cayó hacia adelante así que él estaba tumbado encima de ella, apoyando su peso en sus codos. Serena se encontró con su beso. Los dedos de Darien se deslizaron bajo su cuerpo, moviendo la pierna de Serena hacia su hombro, así él podía llegar aún más profundo.

—Serena —gemía Darien en su boca, una y otra vez.

La tensión se construyó. Él bombeaba más rápido y la pierna de Serena se curvó detrás de su espalda, llevándolo más profundo, más rudo. La espalda de Serena se arqueó en la cama, su cuerpo tan cerca de encontrar la satisfaccion. Serena trataba de contenerse, no queriendo que parara el placer.

Con una fuerza repentina que robó su aliento y nubló su mente, ella llegó al clímax. Su ser entero temblando tan violentamente que estaba segura que el planeta entero seguramente te había movido con la intensidad de lo vivido.

—Darien —ella gritó, una y otra vez—. ¡Darien! ¡Darien! ¡Sí, Darien!

El cuerpo de Darien no podía resistirse a la llamada mientras él se unía a ella en su liberación. Su boca abierta, silenciosa, estirándose ampliamente mientras él se vertía completamente dentro de su cuerpo. Él estaba aturdido, sorprendido, asustado. Aturdido por la fuerza de su unión, sorprendido por la profundidad de sus sentimientos y asustado porque él pronto iba a perderla.

—Serena —gruñó, queriendo retenerla para siempre.

—No —ella susurró—. Sin palabras. No esta noche. Esta noche no puedo pensar. No quiero sentir nada más que esto, en nosotros. Está bien, ¿Darien? Por favor.

—Sí, nada más que nosotros —le prometió, conteniéndose de empujarla en sus brazos mientras la sostenía.

—No puedo enfrentarlo —Serena susurró, su corazón doliendo mientras se acomodaba en su abrazo fuerte y protector. Ella no quería abandonarlo, pero él no le había pedido que se quedara. Él aún no le había preguntado nada. Y si lo hacía, ella no estaba segura de qué iba a decir de todas maneras. —Hazme el amor de nuevo, por favor, Darien.

Él sonrió suavemente. —Sólo trata y detenme.

Serena sonrió, escondiendo la tristeza bajo el placer que él le daba. Darien le hizo el amor tres veces más, cada liberación mejor que la última, hasta que estuvieron demasiado exhaustos como para moverse. Suspirando de alegría, ella se durmió en sus brazos.

_Eres mío… para siempre. _Las palabras eran un suspiro, salido desde los labios apartados de Serena. Darien abrió sus ojos, despertando de un sueño. Él había estado besando a Serena, haciéndole el amor. Serena era de él, completamente suya. Sus ojos estaban mirándolo a él y ella prometió nunca dejarlo.

_Eres mío… _

El pensamiento hacía eco en su cerebro, un tormento agridulce. Moviéndose para alcanzar a Serena, encontró que la cama estaba vacía.

Darien frunció el ceño, aunque apenas estaba sorprendido. Serena tenía el hábito de salir huyendo cuando él estaba durmiendo. Sentándose, se pasó la mano por el pelo. Entonces, lentamente, salió de la cama, encontró sus ropas y se vistió.

—Siren —ordenó—. Encuentra a la Dra. Tsukino.

—Buenos días, mi Lord. La Dra. Tsukino no está en el palacio.

—No me sorprende —susurró, soltando una sonrisita sin sentido del humor. La cólera se construía dentro de él. ¿Cómo se atrevía a volver al bosque sin decírselo? Darien se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Su esencia todavía estaba en su piel. Su voz estaba en su cerebro. Darien gruñó, sintiendo su corazón como un peso de plomo en su estómago y él sabía que nunca estaría libre de ella. _Eres mía… para siempre. _

—Hay algo mal conmigo —anunció Darien, caminando al interior de la oficina del Rey. Kelvin lo miró desde su escritorio, su ojo cerrándose un poco ante el comentario. Darien tragó, tomó una respiración profunda y lanzó —Estoy… destrozado.

Kelvin frunció su frente, poniéndose de pie. Sus ojos vagaron sobre su hermano buscando algún rastro de heridas. —A qué te refieres con destrozado.

—Será más fácil mostrártelo —La cara de Darien se tornó una sombra oscura de rojo por un largo momento, se puso de pie sin moverse. Kelvin esperó pacientemente. Finalmente Darien suspiró y llamó a alguien sobre su hombro. —Vamos, entra.

Los rasgos de Kelvin se llenaron de confusión cuando vio a una mujer del harem entrar a la oficina. Ella era muy, muy joven, con pelo oscuro y ojos exóticos que fácilmente podrían tentar a un hombre sin pareja. Cuando la mujer suspiró y se puso frente a Darien, una sonrisa burlona torció la esquina de la boca del Rey. Mientras los miraba, Kelvin se movió hacia la esquina de su escritorio. No dijo una sola palabra.

—Hazlo —ordenó Darien a la mujer, no mirándola del todo complacido. No le importó cómo lucía. No estaba complacido. Serena lo había arruinado de alguna forma y no estaba feliz por eso. Su primer impulso había sido correr detrás de ella cuando descubrió que ella de nuevo había desaparecido de su cama, pero el orgullo lo detuvo de hacerlo. Eso fue hace dos días y se había negado a ir arrastrándose tras ella. Tenía que conservar algo de dignidad. Tenía que olvidarla. Cuando la mujer no se movió, le dijo —Vamos, hazlo.

La mujer frunció el ceño, luciendo desanimada. —¿De nuevo, mi Lord? No creo que haya mucha diferencia.

Darien la miró. Ella se encogió de hombros. Acercándose a él, la mujer le agarró la entrepierna.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo ves! —Darien gritó al instante, como si estuviera probando algún punto. Kelvin simplemente siguió mirando, confundido. Ignorando a la mujer, el príncipe sacó su mano de encima de él y le indicó que lo dejara. —¡Ves, destrozado! ¡Ella me arruinó!

—¿Quién? ¿La Dra. Tsukino? —Preguntó Kelvin, el entendimiento cayó sobre él. Él le hizo una seña a la mujer para que abandonara la oficina.

Ella hizo una reverencia y obedeció. Darien la ignoró.

—¡Sí, la Dra. Tsukino! —Gruñó Darien, como si la respuesta fuera obvia—. ¡Ella me ha llevado a la locura! No puedo comer, pensar. Parece que no puedo ni respirar sin ella en mi cabeza! Yo—yo necesito una cura para esto.

—Darien, espera —Dijo Kelvin en su razonable tono de hermano mayor. Darien frunció el ceño al escucharlo. Él no quería una razón. Quería ser libre de Serena así como ella estaba obviamente libre de él. —¿Por qué… todo esto? ¿Algo ha pasado entre tú y la Dra. Tsukino? ¿Pelearon? ¿Ella dijo algo?

—No, ¡ella me dejó sin decir una palabra! Se escabulló de mi cama, si, otra vez, para ir corriendo con esos dos… científicos —Darien movió la mano en el aire en agitación. Cuando descubrió gracias a Nicolás que los científicos estarían fuera por una semana, acampando de nuevo en el bosque, se sintió lívido de rabia. Por supuesto ellos tendrían un guardia armado con ellos y no serían dejados solos, pero no le importaba. Él recordaba las palabras de amor de Vitto. Era un tonto para creer que ella no estaba durmiendo con el hombre ese.

—Estas celoso —indicó Kelvin, sonriendo ampliamente—. Estas celoso de esos hombres científicos.

—Me alegra que mi dolor te divierta, hermano —gruñó Darien. Se sentía desesperanzado, sin saber dónde ir o qué hacer. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en ella.

—Si estás tan preocupado, ¿por qué no vas allá para ver qué está pasando? —¿Y humillarme a mí mismo arrastrándome a sus pies? —Darien ya había pensado en eso, pero pensaba que no iba a funcionar, así que se salvó a su mismo del bochorno de rogarle a ella que lo amara.

—Darien, no…

—¿No lo entiendes? No estoy entero— gritó. Las manos de Darien se levantaron desvalidamente, todo su armazón se movió. —¿No lo puedes ver? Algo me ha pasado. ¡Estoy arruinado, destrozado y es insano!

Kelvin lentamente se levantó de la orilla del escritorio. Su sonrisa se desvaneció. —Darien, está bien. Trata de calmarte. Nunca te había visto así

—No lo entiendes. Puedo sentirla en mí justo ahora. Siento como si escuchara sus pensamientos, pero son poco claros. Siento su boca. Puedo oler su pelo justo ahora, mientras estoy frente a ti! Mi corazón late y siente el de ella. Quiero que esto pare. —La brillantez se fue desvaneciendo de sus ojos cuando miraron alrededor. —Esta es la locura de la que hablaba el rey Armando. Tú te sientes afortunado, pero no yo. Debía haber prestado atención a la advertencia de nuestro padre. Yo debí haberla evitado.

—Darien, tú no…

—Estoy dañado —interrumpió Darien, bastante cerca de la completa desesperación—. Cayó de rodillas y enterró su cara en sus manos. Sus palabras fueron amortiguadas mientras roncamente susurró. —Estoy dañado, Kelvin, y no sé cómo hacer que esto se vaya.

—No, hermano, no estás dañado o destrozado —dijo el rey suavemente. Cruzó la habitación y puso una mano en el brazo de su hermano. Los ojos de Darien se elevaron para encontrarse con los oscuros del rey. —Eres su compañero de por vida.

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISSERENAA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MICHELLE M. PILLOW EL LIBRO SE TITULA El PRINCIPE JUGUETÓN DE LA SERIE LOS SEÑORES DE VAR. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISSERENAA.**

**El Principe juguetón**

**(The playful prince)**

_**Capitulo Beteado por Stephania Cardozo**_

**.**

**Capítulo Catorce**

—Serena, esto es estúpido.

Serena parpadeó en confusión, mirando a su hermano desde el suelo. El comentario salió de la nada. Él sostenía un taladro en sus manos, mientras esperaba a que inyectara lo último de la fórmula en el último hoyo. Ellos habían estado trabajando durante tres días, viajando alrededor de los pantanos, inyectando la tierra, viendo al musgo negro tener una muerte rápida.

Su tarea se había sido mucho más suave de la que se habían esperado en un principio. Todo parecía como si fuera a estar bien. Incluso las pruebas preliminares que habían hecho en el suelo parecía prometedor. Dentro de diez años, los pantanos de sombra deben prosperar de nuevo con vida. Había una profunda satisfacción al saber que habían hecho eso.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó Serena, volviendo a su trabajo—. Es una buena cosa que estamos haciendo aquí. Estamos salvando un planeta. Estamos salvando vidas. ¿Cómo se puede llamar a eso estúpido?

Vitto no dijo nada durante mucho tiempo. Serena se volvió a su trabajo. Cuando terminó y se movió para empujar hacia arriba desde el suelo, dijo: —Yo no estoy hablando de nuestro trabajo. Estoy hablando de ti y el Príncipe Darien. Estoy hablando acerca de cómo los dos están actuando como niños.

Serena sintió como le bajaba la sangre. Su corazón se salió con nerviosismo en su pecho. Ella había estado negándose a hablar de Darien, ya que había salido al bosque. A la mañana habían llegado a las marismas, se había despertado a su lado, sacudida hasta la médula por un sueño extraño. En el sueño, eran felices y tan enamorados. Él prometió nunca dejarla.

_Tú eres mía... para siempre._

Todavía podía oír su voz en su cabeza, susurrándole. Incluso ahora se sentía como que estaba al lado de ella, tratando a susurrar en su cerebro. Estaba aterrorizada de que pudiera sentir tanto por un hombre que no había hecho promesas. Tratando de enterrarse en el trabajo, pensó en olvidarlo. Sin embargo, no había funcionado, no esta vez. Darien siempre estaba ahí, listo para atormentar a sus pensamientos. Apenas podía comer o dormir y ella bien podría olvidarse de concentrarse en algo más de dos segundos a la vez.

_Tú eres mía... para siempre. _

Ella miró la cara de Darien, pacífica en el sueño, mientras yacía en la cama junto a ella. Su mano había estado en su pecho, abrazándola posesivamente. Serena se estremeció de nuevo al pensar en ello. Había estado asustada por sus sentimientos, aún le asustaba.

Serena se miró las manos, fingiendo concentrarse en quitarse el polvo de ellas. No importaba, ya que estaba cubierta de sudor y barro. —¿Qué pasa con el Príncipe Darien? Estoy segura de que no sabes de lo que estás hablando.

—¡Maldita sea! —Gruñó Vitto—. ¡Serenity Rosemary Tsukino! Que el cielo me ayude, tu eres la persona más terca que he conocido o ¡la más estúpida!

—¿Qué? — Se defendió, sorprendida de que Vitto le gritó en un tono. Sonaba como a su padre en ese momento. —¿Qué he hecho?

—Dicen que el amor es ciego, pero en tu caso, yo estoy asumiendo que es también sordo, mudo y completamente muerte cerebral. —Vitto negó con la cabeza—. ¿Tú crees que no nos daríamos cuenta de que escapaste del palacio, para ocultarte aquí?

—¿Ocultarme? —Serena rebatió—. Vine aquí porque tenía un trabajo que hacer.

—Hmm, sí, es por eso que nos encontramos saliendo de la cama antes del amanecer para salir a hurtadillas del palacio, una vez más, debo añadir. Tienes miedo de hacer frente a Darien. ¡Admítelo! —Los ojos de Vitto la fulminaron con la mirada y no le dio la oportunidad de responder. —Grant y yo hemos estado esperando para que trabajes en lo absurdo que está en tu cabeza, pero me doy por vencido. Si no vas a llamar a las cosas por su nombre, entonces voy a tener que decirlas para ti. Te conozco, Tor. Te conozco desde toda mi vida. Sabes que te quiero y siempre lo haré. Somos familia. Y es por eso que puedo decir esto. Estás siendo una terca estúpida. Tienes que dejar de estar tan involucrada en tu trabajo y necesitas concentrarte en ti. Tú estás enamorada de él, Serena. Estas enamorada del Príncipe Darien.

—Pero, Vitto…

—¡Nada de peros! —Gruñó Vitto. Serena saltó por la sorpresa. Nunca lo había visto así.—No voy a verte tirar tu vida porque eres demasiado estúpida como para ver la respuesta que está justo en frente de ti. A menudo, la solución más simple a un problema es la correcta.

La boca de Serena tembló, mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas. —Vitto, sé que tienen buenas intenciones, pero no lo entiendo. Lo que siento es de un solo lado. — Vitto bufó, pareciendo como si estuviera a punto de discutir. Ella levantó la mano. —Por favor, Vitto, no hagas esto más difícil para mí. Él no me ha hecho ninguna promesa,— tragó Serena.

—¿Le has dado una razón para hacerlo?, —Preguntó Vitto, atrayéndola hacia adelante en su abrazo—. Yo sé lo que eres. Estás a salvo, eres cautelosa. Tú sólo procederás cuando la respuesta sea clara. Como científico, esa característica es muy buena. Como una mujer, simplemente es una mierda. Es probable que tuviera que decirte cincuenta veces que se sintió atraído por ti antes de que te acostaras con él.

Serena se sonrojó intensamente. Darien le había dicho que la deseaba varias veces antes de que finalmente ella hubiera cedido, a pesar de que ella lo deseaba con tanta intensidad desde el principio. Vitto estaba en lo cierto. Ella jugaba a lo seguro.

—Los hombres son criaturas persistentes y estos hombres son más que otros. Yo estaba hablando con Nicolás y de lo que he reunido acerca de su educación, su padre no era precisamente el mejor maestro. Ellos no tuvieron la misma suerte que nosotros. Tuvimos padres que nos amaron abiertamente, y sabían cómo expresarlo con y sin palabras. Darien y sus hermanos no fueron criados para reconocer las emociones como el amor. Y si no lo puede reconocer, ¿por qué crees que él sabría cómo expresarlo?

Serena se estremeció. Las palabras de Vitto tenían sentido. El Rey Armando había sido un hombre horrible, un padre indigno, sin afecto natural, asesino, un tirano. Darien tenía un fuerte sentido del deber y el compromiso con su pueblo. Pero, aparte de Kelvin con su esposa, ella nunca había visto a ninguno de los hermanos confesar o demostrar que se preocupaban por los demás, por lo menos no abiertamente así. El respeto y la cercanía estaba allí, pero dudaba de ninguno de ellos sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía con palabras.

Serena y Vitto se habían criado en un hogar donde se hablaba del amor tan abiertamente que ella lo había dado por sentado. Ella había estado esperando a que Darien le dijera abiertamente lo que sentía por ella, simplemente que se acercara y se lo dijera. Recordando las palabras de la reina, ella suspiró. Minako le había dicho que a veces se necesita un golpe en la cabeza para lograr que a los hombres de Var confesaran algo. Ella le había aconsejado que fuera con Darien y preguntara directamente lo que él sentía por ella. ¿Por qué no escuchó su consejo? ¿Quién mejor para saber que una mujer que logró romper con las dementes enseñanzas de Armando?

—Vitto, me tengo que ir —le susurró Serena. Ella le entregó su equipo. Casi aturdida, ella se apartó. —Me tengo que ir.

—Espera, Serena, no te puedes ir todavía, —dijo Vitto, dando un paso detrás de ella.

Se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo en cuestión. —Pero, acabas de decir que debo... Tengo que decirle lo que siento.

—Um, eso es genial, Sere, —dijo Vitto. —Pero, como hombre, ¿te puedo dar unos pocos consejos más?

—¿Qué? Cualquier cosa —los ojos de Serena rodaron hacia él mientras se acercaba a ella. Sus ojos se movieron brevemente sobre su ropa.

Vitto sonrió, un brillo travieso en los ojos fraternales. —Primero toma un baño y límpiate. Hueles como una pocilga.

La boca de Serena se abrió y ella echó un vistazo a su ropa enlodada. Realmente estaba hecha un desastre. Vitto levantó su mano y con el dedo subió su quijada para cerrarle la boca.

—El agua es la solución, —dijo, señalando que el depósito de agua sentado en una de las tiendas—. Voy a empacar el campamento mientras te limpias.

Todo el cuerpo de Serena se sacudía de excitación nerviosa. El camino de vuelta al palacio parecía que tardaba una eternidad. Ella permaneció en silencio, perdida en sus pensamientos mientras ensayaba en su cabeza lo que iba a decir. Apenas prestaba atención a los grandes árboles o el camino de tierra roja. Varias veces ella comenzó a caminar fuera de curso, sumida en sus pensamientos. Vitto o Grant extendían la mano y tiraban de ella para regresarla al camino, sin molestarse en decir una palabra con ella pero le lanzaban sonrisas traviesas. Los hombres charlaban junto a ella, yendo y viniendo con sus escoltas Var.

El corazón le latía con furia mientras ella se acercaba al palacio. Estaba segura de que su rostro estaba inundado con el calor de su nerviosismo. Serena tragó con fuerza, tratando de calmar sus miembros temblorosos. De repente, se detuvo. Se giro hacia Vitto y le susurró, —¿Qué pasa si no dice nada?

—Confía en mí, Serena. Él va a decir algo. —Vitto la tomó suavemente por el brazo y casi tuvo que arrastrarla para hacer que se moviera hacia adelante. —Si no tomas la oportunidad, nunca te perdonaras a ti misma. Al menos de esta manera, sabrás a ciencia cierta cómo se siente.

Serena pensó en las palabras de Vitto y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, la había arrastrado hasta la sala de banquetes. Uno pocos soldados Var estaba sentados alrededor de las mesas, bebiendo y bromeando. Platos a medio comer estaban en las mesas frente a ellos. A su estrada, el ruido disminuyó a medida que varios se volvieron a mirar a los científicos recién llegados.

—Hey, chicos, me voy a tomar un baño y a encontrar a Linzi. Nos vemos más tarde —dijo Grant, mirando a la sala pero no entró. —Tsukino, espero un informe completo.

Serena asintió débilmente, apenas escuchando al hombre. Miró a su alrededor, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas. En la mesa principal estaba Darien. Sentado junto a sus hermanos. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la suya, no vio nada más. Se quedó mirándolo durante un buen rato. Se sintió desfallecer. Ella no podía hacerlo.

Se giro hacia Vitto, que todavía sostenía su brazo y le susurró: —Hay demasiada gente aquí. ¡No puedo hacer esto!

—Si puedes, —respondió Vitto, y le coloco las dos manos sobre sus hombros—. Yo sé que él se preocupa por tí. Serena he visto la forma en que te mira.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, —ordenó Vitto. —O te voy a patear el trasero.

Serena rió entre dientes al ver la mirada que él le dio. Él tenía razón. Ya era hora de decirle a Darien lo que sentía por él, lo mucho que lo amaba, cómo no quería volver a tomar otro aliento sin él a su lado.

Darien observó a Serena entrar en la sala con Vitto. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para asegurarse de que la visión era real. No había estado esperando que regresara tan pronto. Los guardias que los habían escoltado entraron en la sala, pasando de inmediato las mesas para unirse a sus compañeros. Grant asomó la cabeza, le dijo algo a Serena y Vitto y luego desapareció.

Miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como Vitto agarró a Serena por los hombros. Su mano agarró con demasiada fuerza su copa, a causa de los celos. Cuando Serena se echó a reír, una furia arrasó con él y no podía contener su ira por más tiempo. Con furia golpeó su copa sobre la mesa y se puso de pie. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él.

—Quita tus manos de ella —exigió Darien, mirando a Vitto.

Varios de los hombres dieron un grito ahogado, volviéndose para mirar a Vitto y Serena. Vitto poco a poco la dejó ir. Kelvin ocultó su sonrisa detrás de su mano. Minako hizo lo mismo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Siseo Nicolás, tratando de llamar la atención de Darien.

—Tranquilo, Nicolás —Zafiro ordenó a su lado. Nicolás parpadeó molesto por la orden, pero no dijo nada más.

La mirada de Serena finalmente dejo la suya y dio un vistazo a la callada sala. Darien podía ver sus manos temblar aún desde su lugar en la mesa principal. Él no tenía la intención de asustarla. Bajando de la plataforma se acerco.

—Príncipe Darien, —dijo Vitto—. Tal vez ha habido un malentendido.

—Elijo a Serena como mía. No puedes tocarla. —Anunció Darien—. Sus palabras fueron tan severas que se hizo un eco tenso en la sala para que todos escucharan. Hubo exclamaciones ahogadas, y un fuerte murmullo de susurros excitados.

—¿Qué? —Susurró Serena, en sus ojos había incredulidad—. ¿Qué?

—No niegues que tú eres mía, —gruñó, sin importarle que lo oyeran—. Aquí todo el mundo puede ver cómo me deseas. Mi esencia esta sobre ti. Tú me perteneces.

Serena palideció, no estaba segura si era porque estaba mortificada por la descarada declaración. O en un nivel básico que sentía placer por sus palabras posesivas. Echó un vistazo a Vitto y luego a Darien. Su boca se abrió, pero no salió ningún sonido de ella, desesperadamente miró por la sala en busca de ayuda. Poco a poco, como si en una niebla, vio a Kelvin ponerse de pie y comenzar a avanzar hacia ellos.

—Darien, —dijo el rey en voz baja, tocando suavemente el brazo rígido de su hermano—. ¿Por qué no te llevas a la doctora Tsukino a dar un paseo? Estás haciendo una escena.

Darien ni siquiera lo miró. Él dio un paso hacia delante, agarró el brazo de Serena, y la arrastró desde la sala sin detenerse a preguntarle si quería ir. Serena tropezó con un silencio completamente anonadada cuando él la llevó a su ala del palacio. Él la metió dentro de su casa y cerró la puerta. Sus pies se deslizaron por el suelo de baldosas lisas, casi tropezó con la plataforma elevada sosteniendo el sofá. Poco a poco, ella se enderezó. Miró a su alrededor, consiguiendo orientarse. Sus ojos se movían a través de los altos arcos decorativos de su casa, y finalmente aterrizó en la gruesa pared de vidrio que separaba el baño.

Ella se estremeció. No había donde correr si las cosas se ponían mal. Darien estaba actuando de manera muy extraña. Con mucho cuidado, se volvió a estudiarlo. Hizo un movimiento para tocarla y ella se echó hacia atrás.

—¿Darien? —Jadeó Serena. Su demostración de furia la había excitado, pero se alejo de él, no entendía nada. —Me estás asustando. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Pensé que podía manejar tú… — hizo una pausa, su cara retorciéndose de disgusto, y espetó —relación con Vitto, pero no puedo—. Tienes que elegir, Serena. Él o yo. No se puedes tener ambas cosas.

—¿Vitto?

La palabra apenas se escapó de sus labios cuando Darien se abalanzó hacia adelante para agarrar sus brazos. La sacudió a la ligera, no le dolía. —¡Maldita sea, Serena! Tú no lo amas. Tú... no puedes amarlo.

—Espera, —jadeó Serena, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Yo lo quiero, por supuesto que lo amo. Él es…

Darien la dejó ir y poco a poco se alejó meneando la cabeza en negación. Su corazón se sentía como si estaba siendo arrancado de su pecho. Él no estaba seguro de que sería capaz de controlarse a sí mismo. —Más te vale que salgas rápidamente.

—Darien, escucha…

—¡Vete!, —Gritó—. ¡Largo!

Serena empezó a moverse hacia la puerta y se detuvo. Su voz surgió, se volvió hacia él y le gruñó, —No, te callas por un segundo! Tengo algo que decir y que Dios me ayude si no me dejas decirlo Voy—Voy a...

La ceja de Darien se levantó con impaciencia animándola a que continuara. Su pecho se hinchó mientras luchaba por controlarse a sí mismo. Serena no tenía miedo, se sentía frustrada.

—Te voy a golpearte en la cabeza hasta que entres en razón o ser golpeado hasta quedar inconsciente —gritó Serena. Darien no se movió. Sus labios temblaban en la esquina como si fuera a sonreír ante su amenaza. —Maldita sea. Tenía preparado este discurso. Era perfecto. Pero entonces tenias que actuar como un idiota y no puedo recordar lo que tenía que decir. Somos adultos y estamos actuando como niños o es que estamos siendo niños. Dame un segundo. Yo sé que era algo así.

—¿Idiota? —Darien irrumpió en sus pensamientos. —¿Realmente me llamaste idiota?

—Bueno, pues lo eres. ¡Oh, no importa! Estoy tratando de...— Un pequeño sonido de exasperación salió de su garganta. No podía recordar lo que iba a decir. Entonces, incapaz de seguirlo ocultando por más tiempo y sin poder evitarlo exclamó: —Estoy enamorada de ti.

Darien no se movió. Sus ojos se iluminaron un poco cuando la miró. Abrió la boca pero no salió nada.

—Está bien. Eso es lo que quería decirte. Estoy enamorada de ti y —vaciló, sin saber si quería echar los brazos alrededor de él o correr hacia la puerta gritando. Nada salió como ella quería decir. Ella quería decir otras cosas, darle una larga lista de por qué ella lo amaba, de la razón por la que podrían trabajar juntos, de por qué deberían darse una oportunidad. Todas esas razones se le olvidaron cuando lo miró. ¿Cómo podría explicarle todo lo que sentía? En cambio, le susurro: —Te amo, Darien. Te amo.

Ella se encogió de hombros sin poder hacer nada, esperando a que hablara. Cada centímetro de ella se estremecía mientras esperaba su reacción. Si él no la amaba, no estaba segura si sería capaz de sobrevivir.

—No nos puedes tener a los dos —Susurró. El verlo le quitó el aliento y le robó su corazón. —No puedo compartir, Serena. Por favor, no me pidas que lo haga.

—¿Qué? —Susurró Serena, confundida—. ¿Qué estás...?

—Vitto. No nos puedes tener a los dos. —Darien dio un paso hacia ella. Levantó la mano para tocar suavemente su mejilla. Él le acarició con sus dedos fuertes, enviando escalofríos por su carne.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —El corazón de Serena reaccionó al hecho de que la estaba tocando. Eso era una buena señal, ¿no? Su mano se sentía caliente contra su piel, haciéndola temblar por estar en sus brazos. —Darien, Vitto es mi hermano menor. Los dos llevamos el nombre de nuestro padre. Cuando digo que lo amo, es porque él es mi familia. Por supuesto que lo amo. Es Vitto Tsukino. Yo soy Serenity Tsukino. En realidad, no decimos que somos familia porque trabajamos juntos y eso ya nos ha causado problemas en el pasado. Así que él es el Doctor Vitto y yo soy la Doctora Tsukino. ¿De verdad pensaste que era mi...?

Serena se echó a reír, incluso al no decir las palabras en voz alta. Ella sabía que él había pensado que Vitto era una amenaza con ella en un momento dado, pero realmente pensó que lo había superado. Quiero decir, incluso si él no era su hermano, era Vitto.

—¿Él es tu hermano? —Preguntó Darien nuevamente. Su rostro se ensombreció.

—Asumí que te lo habían dicho —respondió Serena—. Naturalmente, el Rey…

—¿Kelvin sabía? —Exigió Darien, su expresión se oscureciendo aún más en su molestia.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Serena— Se le dijo cuando llegamos. Tenía nuestros registros. Pensé que todo el mundo sabía. Nicolás, Zafiro…

—¿Ellos también lo sabían? —Interrumpió Darien. Frunció el ceño. Confiaba en ver retorcerse a sus hermanos. ¡Maldita sea Kelvin! Cuando Darien le había dicho que sospechaba que Serena y Vitto eran amantes, el rey simplemente le sonrío como un tonto sin decirle nada.

—Surgió en el bosque de camino a Myrddin. Estábamos contando hisSerenaas de infancia mientras caminábamos. Ellos querían saber por qué Vitto y yo nos conocíamos tan bien. —Serena se encogió de hombros.

Su mano se levantó para tocar su pecho sólido, recorriendo con las puntas de sus dedos ligeramente sobre los músculos.

Entonces, lamiéndose los labios, sus ojos se iluminaron de esperanza, mientras le preguntaba, —¿Significa esto que tenias celos por mí?

Darien la jaló entre sus brazos, sus brillantes ojos azules penetraban su mirada. Serena levantó los brazos y rodeo su cuello. Ella ofreció sus labios a él.

—Sí —le susurró, inclinándose para besarla suavemente. Sus labios rozaron lo largo de ella. —Yo estaba celoso por ti, mujer.

Serena suspiró, todo su ser lleno de emoción y anticipación. Trenzó los dedos por el pelo castaño claro, estudiándolo con atención por un momento. —Y ¿eso significa que tal vez te preocupo un poco?

Darien se frotó la nariz a lo largo de la suya, tirando de ella tan cerca que podía sentir su excitación presionando en su estómago. Cuando hablaba, sus labios se movieron sobre los de ella. —Sí, ¿cómo no sabes que te amo? Te he amado desde el primer momento que te vi. No ha habido nadie desde que te conocí. Confieso que, en un momento traté de sacarte de mi sistema, cuando yo creía que no te importaba. Pero, no podía hacerlo. Ninguna otra mujer puede compararse contigo, Serena. Te amo.

Serena jadeó. Fue la cosa más dulce que nadie le había dicho nunca a ella. Bajó sus ojos con timidez.

—Y ¿eso significa que tal vez quieres que me quede aquí contigo?

—Sería extraño que una mujer dejara a su marido —murmuró Darien.

Serena se quejó, apenas escuchando sus palabras cuando su boca continuó haciendo cosas ricas para sus sentidos. Su beso se profundizó, ya que su lengua se movía hacia delante para explorar más profundo. Ella lo sintió todo el camino hasta los pies. Fue perfecto y sabía que pertenecía para siempre a sus brazos. Entonces, lo que dijo finalmente cobró sentido en ella y se hizo hacia atrás. —¿Has dicho esposa? ¿Me estás pidiendo que unamos nuestras vidas?

—No, no te estoy pidiendo —respondió Darien, inclinándose hacia adelante para robar el aliento mientras su mano vagaba por encima de su cuerpo—. Me temo que no tienes una opción en la cuestión, Doctora Tsukino. Tú eres mi esposa.

—Es una orden real, ¿príncipe Darien? —Bromeó, sintiéndose mareada y muy feliz. Su cuerpo se sentía tan correcto contra el suyo. —Estás diciendo que no tengo más remedio que casarme?

—Ah, sí, bueno en realidad no —se rió entre dientes Darien—. No puedo pedirte que hagas lo que ya se ha hecho.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Serena se puso rígida entre sus brazos, con la garganta seca. Ella no se atrevió a moverse.

—Nuestras almas se aparearon en la primera noche que estuvimos juntos—respondió Darien. Su mano se envalentonó y soltó un pequeño gemido. Lentamente, desprendió su ropa, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo a él. —Sólo le tomo un poco más de tiempo a nuestras cabezas y nuestros corazones ponerse al corriente.

—Pero, ¿cómo es eso posible? —Serena suspiró, cerrando los ojos mientras le besaba el cuello.

_Serena, escúchame, _oyó el susurró al cerebro. Era la voz de Darien y la jaló a un recuerdo.

_Tú eres mía. _

_Mmmm, si tuya Darien. _Vagamente recordó a sí misma responderle.

La memoria era como un sueño lejano, Darien le dijo que ella era suya y ella estuvo de acuerdo. Mirando hacia él, vio que lo estaba recordando. En ese momento, ella había pensado que se refería a algo sexual, como una conquista.

Ahora, por fin entendió. ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta antes? Sus palabras y su acuerdo medio dormida que les había sellado para siempre. Es por eso que ninguno de ellos se había sentido completo. Eran dos piezas de un mismo ser. Él era su esposo, su compañero, toda su vida. La belleza de su simplicidad, la invadió. —Yo no sabía que…

—Te lo dije una vez, —murmuró Darien contra su piel—. Su respiración se volvió dura, y empezó a hacerle poco a poco el amor. Él le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, lo que la hizo suspirar. —Los Var no creen mucho en la ceremonia. Todo lo que necesita es la voluntad de dos personas y se hace. No podríamos habernos acoplado si ambos no lo queríamos. Tú eres mía, Serena, y yo soy tuyo. Para siempre.

Serena tomó su rostro entre las manos y tiró de su boca con fuerza a la suya. Nada más importaba. Finalmente estaba en casa. Darien la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta las almohadas largas colocadas por el suelo delante de la chimenea. La acomodó en el suelo y le despojó completamente de su ropa. S

us ojos vagaron hacia abajo sobre su piel, deteniéndose a mirar a sus grandes pechos. Muy pronto su ropa tampoco estaba. En voz alta, él mandó: —Fuego.

Un fuego encendido en la chimenea. Darien recogió su ropa y la arrojó. Serena se quedó sin aliento. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Me imagino que si no tienes nada que ponerte, no puedes escapar de mí. Mañana, cuando me despierte, vas a estar a mi lado. —Darien avanzó hacia adelante, sólo para bajar hasta las almohadas largas en el suelo. Su cuerpo pegado al suyo, el balanceo de la masa pesada de entre sus piernas con la intención de incitarla lentamente contra su cadera desnuda. Con un brillo diabólico en los ojos, le susurró: —Entonces, cuando dijiste: móntame vaquero, ¿qué significa eso? Admito que estoy muy curioso. S

erena se volvió un tono claro de color rosa. —Los vaqueros son parte de la vieja cultura de la tierra. Se solía decir cuando montaban caballos salvajes. Es un dicho que se dice ahora.

Darien se echó a reír por cómo se veía. —Mm, me gusta este juego. Quiero saber más. ¿Quién montaría a quién?

Serena sonrío de oreja a oreja, lo empujó y él quedó sobre su espalda. Ella se montó a horcajadas sobre su cintura, levantó su cuerpo listo para aceptar su fuerte longitud en su interior, donde pertenecía. —Sería mucho mejor si te lo muestro.

Serena bajó su cuerpo sobre su eje, dejando que la llenara. Moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo, vio que sus ojos la miraban con adoración. Hicieron el amor ante el fuego dos veces antes de pasar a la habitación. Ninguno de los dos habló, sin necesidad, sus mentes se unieron con un solo pensamiento, _tú eres mío… para siempre. _

Serena suspiró, mirando su casa. Habían pasado tres semanas gloriosas desde que se mudó con Darien y no podía haber sido más feliz. Se acomodó el manto sobre los hombros, ella deseaba por un breve instante que su esposo dejara de quemar toda su ropa. Ni una sola vez había intentado salir a escondidas mientras el dormía. Ella sabía que él confiaba en ella, pero sólo tenía que asumir que él tiene algún tipo de placer masculino, manteniéndola desnuda todo el tiempo y lista para él.

Al oír un golpe en la puerta, miró por encima de la chimenea y sonrió. —¡Adelante!

Minako abrió la puerta, sonriendo. En sus brazos, llevaba un paquete de ropa. —Creo que es posible que necesites esto. Veo que tenía razón.

Serena se rió, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Gracias.

Minako arrojó la ropa en el sofá junto a Serena y se sentó frente a ella sobre una almohada grande. La reina amablemente apartó los ojos cuando Serena se vistió. Serena suspiró, tirando de la camisa sobre su cabeza y los pantalones por encima de sus caderas. Le quedaba justo contra sus pechos, pero ella no le importaba. Sabía que Darien tendría mucho placer de ver el material apretarse contra ellos. A él le gustaba todavía más liberarla de lo que sea, algo así como el rescate de sus pechos. Serena ocultó su sonrisa.

—No es que me importe que me pidas prestada mi ropa, —dijo Minako— pero está empezando a agotarse. ¿No podría ser que Darien te ate a la cama o algo así, si está tan preocupado porque lo dejes mientras duerme?

Serena y Minako se había convertido en muy buenas amigas, así como hermanas, en las últimas semanas. Era agradable tener a otro ser humano femenino para hablar sobre sus cosas. Para la mayor parte de la vida era perfecta, pero sus maridos seguían siendo Var y causaban momentos de pura frustración a sus esposas.

—Lo ha hecho— Serena se sonrojó, pensando en lo tranquilo e ingenioso que su marido había sido, ya que finalmente se declararon su amor. En poco tiempo, todos los rastros de mal humor del príncipe se habían ido, dejando al hombre juguetón del que se había enamorado. Y, oh, que era juguetón. Las cosas que al hombre pudieran ocurrírsele en el dormitorio la dejaban ruborizada y sin aliento. Sabiendo que había compartido su vida con ella, y ella iba a vivir por varios cientos de años había sido un shock al principio, pero sabía que nunca se aburriría con él.

—Ya veo —dijo Minako, echando una mirada alrededor del salón y haciendo una pausa mientras estudiaba la puerta principal. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su bello rostro. —¿Le has dicho? No he escuchado ningún anuncio.

—Oh —se sonrojó Serena. Minako la había visto en los médicos el día anterior. —Yo quería primero estar segura.

—¿Segura de qué? —Pregunto Darien, su voz directamente detrás de ella, sus labios en su cuello. Serena chilló por la sorpresa y saltó ligeramente a medida que se dio la vuelta en su asiento. Sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo y frunció el ceño. Mirando a Minako, le refunfuñó: —Por qué le traes más ropa? Me gusta lo que llevaba puesto.

—Ella va a tener que salir de esta habitación hoy y no necesito a una mujer desnuda en los pasillos del palacio. Ustedes, hombres de Var están rebosando sexualmente. Tendríamos un motín entre los guardias. Ah, y Darien, tu hermano te ordena - como tu Rey - que dejes de quemar toda la ropa de tu esposa.

—¿Lo hace?—Preguntó Darien, pareciendo perplejo—. ¿Por qué le importa? Estoy pagando por ella y puedo quemarla si lo deseo.

—Le importará tan pronto como le diga que preste atención. —Se rió Minako y guiñó el ojo a Serena—. Soy la única mujer en este lugar que no vive en el harén y que me aspen si vamos a mantenerla encerrada aquí todo el tiempo. Serena no dejes que este hombre te distraiga. Tengo mercaderes que vienen y quiero... ya sabes, comprar cosas juntas. Si no se presenta en el salón de banquetes en veinte minutos, voy a enviar a los guardias y Darien serás arrestado por desobedecer una orden real. Al menos por la tarde.

Serena asintió con la cabeza, riéndose, incluso cuando se sonrojó un poco. Cuando Minako se había ido, Darien saltó por encima de la parte de atrás del sofá y la tomó en sus brazos. Besándola a fondo, dijo —¿De compras? ¿Qué es de lo que no estoy enterado?

—Minako y yo nos vamos a gastar todo tu dinero y el de Kelvin, —Serena bromeó. Sus manos recorrían con cariño sobre sus hombros y el pecho, acariciando abajo la túnica. —Y me voy a comprar un nuevo guardarropa entero, dos en realidad.

—Ah, vamos, me gusta el que tienes. —Darien tiró de los cordones de su camisa, jalando de la parte superior sólo lo suficiente para que pudiera mirar hacia abajo de la camisa en el escote. Su mano se acercó sobre el material y tomó un seno suave, viendo como el movimiento empujó el pecho hacia arriba hacia su cara. —Mm, me encantan tus senos. Son tan blandos.

—No tengo un armario, —Serena le recordó, tragando cuando una ola de placer se apoderó de ella. —Yo no tengo ropa.

—Lo sé —gruñó, moviendo los labios para besar una curva de la parte superior de un pecho mientras su mano se elevó. Su pulgar se dio la vuelta al pezón vestido. —Eso es lo que me gusta.

—Pero, no me refiero sólo para mí, —dijo Serena con cuidado—. El segundo vestuario es para alguien más.

—Hmm, —suspiró Darien, prestando más atención al ángulo de su pezón a su lengua. Serena se estremeció bajo la boca de Darien, mientras hacia lo posible para llegar por debajo de la camisa. Entonces, como si hubiera perdió su tren de pensamiento, dijo distraídamente, — no me importa. Gasta todo el dinero que quieras. Puedes tener lo que tu corazón desea.

—Bueno. Debido a que el otro guardarropa es para el bebé —susurró.

—Mmm, está bien —murmuró, con la lengua hasta llegar finalmente al brote de dolor. De repente, se detuvo, su lengua se congeló en el pezón y poco a poco vuelve a introducirlo en la boca. Sus palabras amortiguadas por el pecho, dijo con mucho cuidado. —¿Bebé? ¿El bebé de Kelvin?

—Um, mejor que no sea su bebé —Serena bromeo, pasando la mano por encima de sus brazos—. Estoy segura que lo recordaría…

La boca de Darien cortó sus palabras. Después de besarla larga y duramente, se apartó con una sonrisa. Su mano se puso en su estómago. La alegría iluminó su mirada azul brillante, bromeando dijo: —Entonces, esto significa que tus pechos se van a poner aún más grande, ¿verdad? ¿Y más suaves? Me gusta eso.

—¡Ah! —Fingió indignación cuando Serena le golpeó los brazos. —¡Darien!

—¿Qué? —Él sonrió y la besó de nuevo, esta vez tierna y suave. —Te amo, mujer.

—Te amo—murmuró Serena, todavía lo miraba con tristeza.

En un movimiento artístico, la tenía de espalda en el sofá y la camisa levantada por encima de su estomago. Lleno su vientre de besos suaves. —Y te quiero, también, hijo mío.

—¿Hijo? —preguntó Serena—. Podría ser una niña.

—Posiblemente —se rió entre dientes Darien, alegrándola—. Sin embargo, las niñas son raras aquí. Ya lo sabes.

—No me lo recuerdes que siempre voy a ser superada en número por los hombres Var. —Serena se rió entre dientes.

Darien miró hacia arriba, preocupado. —¿Te importaría tener hijos?

—Si son tuyos, ¿cómo no me gustaría tenerlos? —Serena acarició su cabello. —Ahora, bájate de mí, y así puedo ir de compras para el bebé con la reina. Aunque, tengo que admitir, que tú atado con cadenas tiene un cierto atractivo.

Para sorpresa de Serena, Darien la besó rápidamente y se puso en pie. Se sentó, aturdida. Él corrió a la puerta. —Voy a ir a decirle a todo el mundo.

Su boca se abrió cuando él salió y la dejo. Justo cuando ella estaba de pie acomodándose la ropa, su cabeza apareció en la vuelta de la esquina. Una gran sonrisa tonta se extendió sobre su rostro emocionado. Nunca lo había mirado más guapo, o más orgulloso.

—Te amo, mujer.

—Te amo, también. Ve y dile a todo el mundo. Te veré más tarde esta noche para que podamos terminar esto. —Serena negó con la cabeza cuando iba a hacer precisamente eso. Suspirando se movió después de él, al oír sus gritos de alegría que venían del fondo de la corredor. Susurrando, dijo con una sonrisa, —También te amo marido.

Serena miró alrededor de su casa asombrada. Un día. Le había costado a Darien sólo un día para comprar cosas para diez niños, y ella apenas tenía un mes. Con trabajo caminó entre las cajas se rió y dejó su pequeña bolsa de la compra de ropa de bebé. Se veía lastimosamente pequeña en comparación con los muebles y los montones de ropa ante ella.

—¡Aquí estas! —Darien le sonrió con orgullo, entrando por la puerta principal —Te estaba buscando. Minako dijo que venias para acá, así que debí de haberte perdido en el pasillo.

—Veo que has estado muy ocupado —se rió de Serena. Ella vio a su esposo vadear a través de las cajas y bolsas para llegar a ella. Le tomó un rato, pero finalmente había llegado a su lado. Se detuvo, la besó profundamente y se inclinó sobre su vientre para besarlo. —¿De verdad crees que necesitamos todo esto? Es sólo un bebé.

—Sólo uno por el momento. Pero planeo mantenerte con mis hijos durante muchos años por venir. —Darien sonrió, acariciando su vientre al descubierto con suaves besos. Su voz se hizo ronca, rasposa, mientras él mismo admitía —Voy a disfrutar viendo tu cuerpo crecer con mis hijos.

Darien hizo un sonido de un gruñido, como si el mero pensamiento de su cuerpo de embarazada lo excitara. Serena no estaba tan segura de que sonara como un buen plan para ella, pero se limitó a decir: —Vamos a pasar por el número uno primero y luego vamos a hablar de los demás.

—Vamos a construir en esta ala. Creo que al menos doce hijos, —continuó Darien, como si no la hubiera oído—. Tal vez más. Dieciséis me gusta más.

—¿Dieciséis? —Chillo Serena. Todavía estaba tratando de acostumbrarme a la idea de uno.

Antes de que pudiera responder llamaron a la puerta. Darien se levanto cubrió su estomago y la rodeo con su brazo posesivamente antes de gritar: —¡Adelante!

Serena vio con asombro como Kelvin, Nicolás, y Zafiro luchado para traer a la criatura de peluche más horrible que alguna vez había visto. Darien la besó en la sien y se fue a ayudar. El extraño animal es dos veces tan alto como los hombres y tenía la columna vertebral de un puercoespín de la tierra a lo largo de su espalda gruesa, luciendo tan afilados como cuchillas de afeitar. Su cabeza era tan vicioso con largos colmillos mortales y los ojos que parecían espeluznantes, incluso en su estado de taxidermia.

Fue una lucha conseguirlo pasarlo por la puerta y cuando finalmente lo lograron, lo pusieron en la sala de estar. La horrible bestia se quedó mirándola, parecía estar hecho por completo de todas las pesadillas juntas. Los cuatro hermanos la miraban con orgullo, mientras ella miraba a la horrible cosa. Vagamente, ella era consciente de su boca abierta en un silencio anonadado.

—Ah —dijo Kelvin a Darien, dándole una palmada en el pecho con una gran sonrisa —¡Mira su cara, a ella le encanta!

—¿Cómo no lo estaría? —Respondió Darien y recibiendo asentimientos de cabeza al instante de sus hermanos—. Te dije que las mujeres de la tierra les gustaban criaturas de peluche.

—Darien, —preguntó Serena, débil—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Un Yorkin, —Zafiro respondió—. Él todavía se movía con rigidez después de ser torturado por Lord Myrddin, pero él era demasiado orgulloso para demostrarlo. Serena se sentía mal por él. Realmente había sido el peor herido de todos ellos. No podía empezar a imaginar el horror que había pasado. —Lo matamos nosotros mismos el año pasado en una cacería, nos tomó a los cuatro para derrotarlo.

—Sí, —dijo Serena—. Me temo que todavía no entiendo.

—Bueno—explicó Nicolás como si debería haber sido perfectamente claro—. Darien nos dijo del bebé y para regalo, me dijo que te gustaría, ya sea flores, que ya las ha recogido todas y te las ha traído u ofrendas de caza. Ninguno de nosotros sabe de este temible oso de peluche del que hablas, pero estamos seguros de que esta criatura tiene que ser por lo menos dos veces tan mortal como uno.

La mandíbula de Serena se abrió aún más. Ella quería reír, pero sus rostros eran tan serios, tan orgulloso de lo que le había dado, ella no se atrevía a decir nada.

—¿Por todos los...? —Dijo Minako desde la puerta.

—Me han traído una bestia más temible que un osito de peluche —dijo Serena. Ella había confesado el malentendido a Minako una noche y no habían dicho una sola palabra.

—Oh, —dijo Minako, y Serena la vio luchando por no sonreír. Se giro hacia su marido, ella le hizo un guiño y dijo: —Es casi tan bueno como las armas que todos me dieron para el bebé.

Los cuatro Vars sonrieron más profundamente.

—¡Dios mío! —Exclamó Vitto entrando y Grant estaba a su lado—. ¿Qué es esa cosa?

—Un Yorkin, —dijo Darien, agitando la mano para abarcar a la bestia.

Vitto sonrió a Serena. Dio una mirada divertida entorno a todas las cajas.

—¿Vas a dar a luz a un ejército? —Preguntó Grant, riendo mientras él también miró a su alrededor.

—Todavía no—respondió Darien—. Pero, muy pronto.

Minako le lanzó una mirada intencionada. Serena se encogió de hombros débilmente y sin poder hacer nada sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Um, Mina...? —Comenzó Kelvin.

—Ah, no. Ningún ejército para ti, mi Rey— Minako respondió automáticamente. —Tal vez tres.

—Pero... —dijo el Rey, mirando a su esposa como si le quitaran su juguete favorito. Echó una mirada significativa a Serena y Darien. —Darien…

—Lo discutiremos más adelante, —dijo Minako, sonriendo amorosamente a él.

—Está bien. —El rey hizo un mohín.

Nicolás frunció el cejo ligeramente con malestar y miró al suelo. Siempre parecía ponerse rígido cuando alguno de sus hermanos actuaban afectuosos con sus esposas. Ella sabía que por haber sido criados por Armando había marcado cada uno de ellos más de lo que alguna vez podrían admitir. Sólo esperaba que algún día Nicolás y Zafiro pudieran encontrar la felicidad. Ah, y Malachite, no hay que olvidar su otro nuevo hermano, el explorador del espacio.

Vitto se encamino a través de las cajas con un pequeño oso de peluche que llevaba en su mano. Sonriéndole, le dijo —No me gustaría irme. Me comprometo a regresar a verte después de mi próximo trabajo.

—Yo también —dijo Grant, Serena sabía que habían firmado con la HIA para otra misión. Parecía que los dos disfrutaban del peligro que inteligencia humana traía. Se preocupaba por ellos, pero sabía que eran hombres inteligentes y capaces. Serena había terminado su trabajo, había enviado sus informes para la ESC y la HIA hacia una semana. Las pertenencias del doctor Simon se fueron con ellos. El director de la misión de la ESC Franklin, dijo que se aseguraría de que la familia del doctor Simon las recibiera.

Entregándole el oso, Vitto dijo—: Yo sé que es sólo un osito de peluche, pero yo quería que el bebé tuviera algo de su tío antes de irme.

Con las palabras de Vitto, Serena escucho una ronda de jadeos. Los cuatro guerreros Var hicieron su camino a través de las cajas para ver el pequeño oso. Darien lo tomó de las manos de Serena y lo examinó. Nicolás se agarró de él e hizo lo mismo, pasándolo a Zafiro y Kelvin.

—¿Dónde están sus dientes? —Preguntó Darien, con el ceño fruncido, en absoluto impresionado por el pequeño animal peludo.

—Es tan pequeño —dijo Nicolás—. ¿Es venenoso? ¿Cambia de forma?

—Fácilmente podríamos cazar esto —añadió Zafiro—. No tiene garras. ¿Tal vez se las quitaron?

—¿Tiene los colmillos? ¿Es ágil? —preguntó Darien. Se acerco la boca del animal de peluche, pero no pudo abrirla para ver.

Kelvin levantó el oso y lo olió antes de pasar a su esposa. Levantándolo en el aire, dijo—¿Mina, estas asustada por esta cosa?

Los cuatro humanos comenzaron a reír. Los Var los miraron, confundidos.

—Vamos, muchachos —dijo Minako, comenzando a sacarlos—. Vamos a dejar a estos dos solos. Vitto, Grant, vengan a ayudarme a explicar.

Una vez a solas, Serena miró el Yorkin. No importa cuán mal informados estuvieran, era realmente dulce de parte de su nueva familia. Se volvió hacia su marido. Él tenía el oso, y le picaba su suave piel falsa, lleno de confusión. Ella se inclinó y le besó profundamente.

Se hizo hacia atrás y nuevamente vio el oso totalmente confundido y le dijo: —Yo podría haberlo cazado por mi cuenta, sin mis hermanos. Ya lo sabes, ¿no? Voy a conseguirte uno si realmente es lo que tú deseas.

—Sé que podrías hacerlo, cariño, lo sé. —Sonrió Serena. Era tan dulce que le preocupaba que su Yorkin la decepcionara en comparación con el oso que Vitto le dio. Ella lo empujó hacia atrás a través de las cajas a su dormiSerenao, con las manos debajo de sus ropas.

—Ese Yorkin nos tomó cinco días para seguirlo y luchamos durante casi tres horas para acabar con él. Por lo general, se necesitan al menos veinte hombres y el doble de tiempo. Se suministra carne para todo el palacio durante meses. — Darien no pareció darse cuenta de que ya estaba medio desnudo, pero cuando ella se quitó la camisa y la lanzó sobre el oso en su mano, levantó la vista. Al instante una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

—Mmm, sí, tú eres mi cazador grande y malo, ¿no? —Dijo Serena, en broma lo empujaba hacia atrás—. Por qué no vienes y me muestras ¿cómo _persigues a tu presa_?

Los ojos de Darien brillaron con la amenaza de un cambio, enviando una caliente excitación por todo su cuerpo. Al instante el oso cayo, pero se aferró a la camiseta. Levantando a su esposa sobre su hombro, la llevó al dormiSerenao. La depositó con suavidad en la cama y la desnudó por completo. Cuando estaban ambos desnudos, él gritó: —¡Fuego!

—¡Oh, no, Darien! —Protestó Serena, viendo la ropa volar hacia la chimenea—. ¡No de nuevo!

—Esposa, desobedecí un decreto real. —Darien la besó—. Ahora bien, ¿no había una especie de castigo para mí? ¿Algo que ver con cadenas?

—Mm, eres un proscrito —se quejó ella.

Darien sonrió, y riendo entre dientes mientras la cubría con su cuerpo, acomodando sus muslos entre las piernas de ella. Serena se unió a su risa y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello sólido, sin importarle si alguna vez llevaba ropa nuevamente.

**Fin**


End file.
